miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Osiecka/Żałuję
Między Mari i Adrienem wszystko układa się świetnie.Do czasu... Adrien przestał być już dla niej czuły, pojawiają się kłótnię.Jaki się okaże?Czy jest powód?Jest on wobec Mari bardzo zimny, dlaczego? Mari poznaje pewnego dnia innego, bardzo sympatycznego kolegę... Jakie ten ma zamiary? Uwiedzie ją? Adrien zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie, co jest przyczyną? Jak potoczy się to dalej, czy w ogóle jest jeszcze szansa na Adrienette? Witam wszystkich! xD ''' '''Powracam po długiej przerwie i zabieram się za pisanie kolejnej powieści z Miraculum :D Mam nadzieję, że wena mnie nie opuści ;) chociaż nie wiem ile was tu zostało, dawno mnie nie było... XD ''' Chcę też poinformować, że piszę to opowiadanie również na Wattpadzie, tam jeśli byście chcieli możecie mnie znaleźć pod nazwą ''Cathy2417'' 'Cóż, zapraszam do czytania! ' '''Prolog Kłóciliśmy się. Pojawiły się nawet łzy. Krzyczałam na Adriena rozczarowana. Już nie pierwszy raz mnie okłamuje. Mam tego dość. Ciągle jestem skazana odczuwać uciążliwą zazdrość. Ale pakując się w ten związek mogłam się spodziewać, że to tak się skończy. Jest najpopularniejszym i najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, to zawodowy model, toteż jak mogłam nie spodziewać się, że wszystkie będą próbowały go zdobyć? Dziewczyny ze szkoły za nim szaleją. Adrien posiada dużą ilość przyjaciółek. Dużą to mało powiedziane. Wszystkie uwielbiają z nim "dyskutować". Odkąd zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić obiecał, że ograniczy kontakty z innymi dziewczynami. Ale nie, bo on musi być uwielbiany i podziwiany przez wszystkich. A ja wiecznie jestem skazana nosić w sobie wstrętną zazdrość. Zresztą zawsze byłam o niego zazdrosna, ale gdy nasza przyjacielska relacja zamieniła się w kwitnący związek, myślałam, że będzie bardziej pod moją kontrolą i ze względu na mnie nie będzie już chciał odpowiadać na zaczepki wszystkich innych dziewczyn. A to jednak nic z tego. Musi mieć tą żałosną uwagę innych. Cieszy się, że wszystkie go obskakują. Nie pomyśli jak ja się z tym czuję... - Adrien... - zaczęłam zrozpaczona i wkurzona.- Czy ty nie widzisz, nie pomyślałeś jak ja się z tym czuję? Jesteś ze mną, a gadasz też z wszystkimi innymi dziewczynami, które bezczelnie cię przy mnie podrywają! - wykrzyczałam. - Przesadzasz, to że z tobą chodzę nie oznacza, że nie mogę rozmawiać z innymi dziewczynami.- stwierdził oschle co mnie zabolało. Jak zawsze, to samo... "Przesadzasz". Właśnie tak się z tym idiotą rozmawia. Nic do niego nie dociera, nie pomyśli jak ja się z tym wszystkim czuję. Byłam wściekła. - Obiecałeś, że ograniczysz z nimi kontakty poza tym.- westchnęłam ciężko. Nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał w dal. Przy nas rozciągał się jeden z paryskich chodników, staliśmy przy białym, świeżo pomalowanym płocie odgradzającym soczysto zielone drzewa i cały duży park, a wokół jak można się domyślić, otaczało nas dużo mieszkań, budynków i placów. - Ograniczyłem... Trochę.- mruknął tylko. Jest żałosny. Tylko kłamać potrafi. - Serio, tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - wzdrygnęłam się smutna, będąc bliska płaczu. Znowu mnie okłamał. Na początku, jeszcze kiedyś gdy byliśmy przyjaciółmi dogadywaliśmy się zawsze świetnie, raczej nie bywało między nami kłótni, to były najlepsze początki - słodkie uśmiechy, miłe słowa, czułe gesty, pierwsze randki, pierwsze pocałunki... Odkąd chodzimy porobiło się gorzej. Znacznie gorzej. Jego koleżanki zrobiły się bardzo natrętne, poczęły stosować coraz odważniejsze podrywy na moim chłopaku. Mogłam się spodziewać. To w końcu model, gdy chodzi z jedną, inne atakują bez opamiętania. Jeszcze w dodatku u nas w szkole jest znacza przewaga osobników płci pięknej. I nie na zbyt wielu ładnych chłopców. No prócz Adriena. Tego drania. - Tak, tylko tyle.- potwierdził złośliwie. Zakuło mnie to w serce. - Wiesz co, Adrien? - głos mi się załamał.- Z nami koniec.- oznajmiłam mu a w oczach stanęły mi łzy. Miałam dość tego, że ciągle robi ze mnie idiotkę za przeproszeniem i mnie oszukuje. Na jego twarzy malował się szok. Zaskoczyłam go. Może i rozczarowałam. Mam nadzieję... - W porządku! - wykrzyknął oburzony.- Nie będę z dziewczyną, która czepia się ciągle o wszystko i jest obsesyjnie zazdrosna! Zabolało. I to jak bardzo. Mocne słowa jak dla mnie. -Kretyn z Ciebie, jesteś... - głos mi się załamał, a po policzku spłynęła łza.- jesteś skończonym dupkiem! Żałuję, że Ci zaufałam... - spuściłam wzrok. - A ja żałuję, że z tobą byłem. Odeszłam. Płakałam, biegnąc do domu. Miałam gdzieś obrzucających mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem przechodniów, nawet nie zwracałam na nich uwagi, a kryształowe krople płynęły same. Jak mógł... Naprawdę niespodziewałam się... Nie sądziłam, że jest... taki... ____________________________________ No, to tyle jeśli chodzi o prolog�� Jeśli się podobał, daj mi znać!���� Rozdział 1 Adrien bardzo mnie zranił, jego słowa nadal tłoczyły się w mojej głowie. Nie sądziłam, że taki jest... A teraz widzę, że on tylko grał. Zwyczajnie bawił się moimi uczuciami. Wykorzystał mnie, miał mnie gdzieś. A ja, głupia, dopiero teraz to zauważyłam... Powinnam już wcześniej zauważyć, że się mną tylko bawi, przecież odkąd zaczęliśmy na poważnie chodzić, z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej oschły wobec mnie. Nadal całował i ze mną randkował, aczkolwiek brakowało w tym zupełnie zrozumienia dwóch duszy. Gdy podchodziła w szkole do niego jakaś ładna i zgrabna koleżanka, zwyczajnie mnie olewał. Odpowiadał na każdą jej zaczepkę. Czułam, że wiele dziewczyn podrywa go przy mnie specjalnie, po prostu z zazdrości. No dobra, to normalne, sama byłam o niego piekielnie zazdrosna, ale chyba już wcześniej powinien był zdecydować czego chce, prawda? Obiecał mi, że już nie będzie z nimi wszystkimi pisał i rozmawiał, a jednak, cały czas to robił. A ja naiwnie wierzyłam, że w końcu spełni obietnicę... Dałam się oszukiwać dwa miesiące. I tak miałam już stanowczo dość ciągłego stresu i strachu przed tym czy go stracę i przed tym czy w danej chwili jakaś inna lala nie obejmuje jego szyi. Mówiłam mu nawet wprost jak mi to przeszkadza, przynajmniej się starałam by mnie zrozumiał... A on miał mnie... w dupie i był zadowolony, że tak wiele dziewczyn go wielbi. Co za kretyn. Nienawidzę go. Dobra. Trudno. Pozbieram się. Jakoś... I zacznę żyć od nowa. Wtargnęłam do domu zalana łzami, co prawie od razu przyuważyła moja mama. Nie miałam zamiaru tego przed nią kryć, wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze mówiłam rodzicom o wszystkim bez problemu, wolałam, żeby wiedzieli. - Co się stało? - spytała wyraźnie przejęta, gdy ja odwieszałam bordową bluzę. Przetarłam oczy i zwróciłam głowę w jej stronę. - Pokłóciliśmy się... To koniec! - wybuchłam płaczem. Mama przytuliła mnie. Przez chwilę płakałam w jej ramionach. Nie chciałam okazywać słabości, ale to zbyt bardzo bolało. Zbyt smutna byłam. Załamana, rozczarowana... Pozwoliłam łzom swobodnie płynąć. I pomyśleć, że to ja zakochałam się w takim draniu, który całkiem wprost okazywał, że ma mnie gdzieś! A ja się łudziłam... Zaraz potem oderwałam się od mamy, wytarłam łzy z polików i postanowiłam opowiedzieć jej jak przebiegała cała nasza kłótnia z moim chłop... z byłym. * * * Kolejnego dnia obudziłam się jeszcze przed budzikiem. Byłam bardzo niewyspana, prawie całą noc nie mogłam zasnąć. Dużo płakałam. Cóż, każdemu było by niezmiernie przykro na moim miejscu. Żywiłam do Adriena głębokie uczucie. Uwielbiałam go. Tylko za co? Skierowałam się do łazienki i tam ubrałam na siebie różowy ubiór. Nadal miałam przed oczami tą scenę, te jego gorzkie, obojętne słowa. Dosyć. Muszę się wziąć w garść. Och, pewnie będzie stał teraz z tymi swoimi koleżaneczkami. Z gronem roześmianych wokół niego kretynek. No dobra, dziewczyn, bo to głównie jego wina. No tak, mnie nie będzie to nikt się nie będzie go czepiał. Ja przecież jemu tylko przeszkadzałam w podrywaniu kolejnych, skończył już zabawę ze mną, teraz weźmie sobie zapewne inną za kukiełkę. Stop Marinette. Nie użalaj się nad sobą, myśl o tym co należy. Daj spokój, zobacz jaki z niego palant, nie jest Ciebie wart. Ale ja go k... Tak, masz rację. I tak, wraz ze swoimi przytłaczającymi myślami szłam pospiesznie do szkoły. Nie miałam jakoś daleko, także zaraz się w niej znalazłam. Gdy weszłam podbiegła do mnie jedna z koleżanek. Z fałszywych koleżanek. - Hej Mari! - zawołała. - Cześć.- mruknęłam tylko smętnie pod nosem otwierając swoją szafkę, by zmienić obuwie. Nie miałam ochoty słuchać jej trajkotania. Była to Cleo. Jasno-brązowowłosa dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu z piegami na twarzy. Ubiera się zazwyczaj na niebiesko, żółto lub zielono. Na jasne kolory. Ona jeszcze mi nie zagraża, gorzej ta wredna jędza Chloe... Seksowna blondynka, figura jej się udała, lecz rozum niestety całkowicie nie. - Mari... - nachyliła się nade mną Cleo.- Co się stało? Opowiadaj! Bo Adrien mówił, że z tobą zerwał, powiedział mi i koleżankom, że sama zaczęłaś kłótnie o byle gówno i do tego doprowadziłaś. Bo pytałyśmy się go co z tobą, wiesz, często chodziliście do szkoły razem no więc... - ciągnęła coś dalej, lecz nawet jej nie słuchałam, bo w głowie stanęło mi zdanie "kłótnia o byle gówno." A więc to tak - uśmiechnęłam się do siebie nerwowo. Teraz będzie wszystkim opowiadał źle na mnie, świetnie, niech jeszcze powie, że jest pokrzywdzony i bardzo przeze mnie zraniony, no bo przecież w końcu cała wina leży po mojej stronie! Oczywiście panie Agreste. Ty zdrajco. Znienawidziłam go jeszcze bardziej. Wściekłam się. - ... i w dodatku cała ta... Ej. Czy ty mnie słuchasz? - T-tak, tak.- powiedziałam nieprzytomnie.- Słuchaj, ode mnie możesz mu jedynie przekazać, że naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że z niego taki idiota i największa męska świnia. Albo nie. Wolę mu to przekazać osobiście. - A więc to on doprowadził do rozpadu? - Oczywiście. Cleo, zobacz sama jaki on jest, ciągle zmienia dziewczyny, bawi się nimi. Czy naprawdę jest godny uwagi jaką mu stwarzacie? Nie łudź się co do niego, to największy dupek z dupkowa. - sama zaśmiałam się niepewnie ze swojego żartu. Tylko, że w środku pękałam. Ale ja tego dupka z dupkowa ko... Kompletnie nie cierpię! - Może i masz rację. - uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednak nie dałam się temu zwieść, dobrze wiedziałam, że zaraz pójdzie obgadać to wszystko swoim koleżankom plotkarom no i Adrienowi pewnie też. A niech sobie mówi, gdzieś mam ich całą paczkę. Szczególnie jego mam gdzieś. Nie masz... Mam. Cleo odeszła, a ja usiadłam na ławce szkolnej obok kolegi z klasy. Nie miałam przyjaciółek. Nie wiem dlaczego, może to właśnie przez to, że praktycznie wszystkie dziewczyny obskakują Adriena? Może mnie znienawidziły jak zaczęłam z nim chodzić. Proste. Chciało mi się płakać. Byłam strasznie smutna i przejęta wczorajszym wydarzeniem. Muszę się jednak opanować, bo to szkoła. Pewnie nie tylko ja przez niego płakałam. Byłam bardzo naiwna, wierząc, że będąc ze mną coś zrozumie i się zmieni. A w ogóle, że przynajmniej przestanie zwracać uwagę na zaczepki wszystkich innych dziewczyn. Jak mogłam mieć tak bezmyślne przekonanie? Bogaty, żyjący w samych luksusach, mający wszystko czego zapragnie. Ma wszystko pod dostatkiem na zawołanie, dlatego niczego ani nikogo nie szanuje, niczym ani nikim się nie przejmuje. Chyba nie ma pojęcia o ludzkich wartościach. Wszyscy go podziwiają i uwielbiają. A nie wiedzą jaki jest naprawdę... Bogaty zawsze stanie się męską świnią. No dobra, może trochę przesadziłam. * * * Zbliżała się piętnasta godzina. Skończyłam już lekcje w szkole na dziś. Musiałam znosić zadowolone moją porażką i szydercze spojrzenia koleżanek Adriena. Co za drań. Zawsze mógł liczyć na moją pomoc, na moje wsparcie, zawsze byłam przy nim, mimo, że on dość często mnie olewał i okazywał brak zainteresowania moimi sprawami. Ja za to byłam na każde jego zawołanie. Gdy czegoś ode mnie chciał to zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, nie szczędził komplementów, zgrywał czułego chłopaka. Jednak gdy ja miałam problem i się denerwowałam, słyszałam z jego ust oschłe i obojętne "przesadzasz." Pieprzony egoista. Takiego drania nie idzie lubić, na pewno w niedługim czasie się odkocham. Jest przecież wiele ładnych chłopaków, z łatwością znajdzie się lepszy od tego kłamcy. Chyba... - Marinette! Marinette! - usłyszałam za sobą zmartwiony i jednocześnie podekscytowany głos Cleo. Jej lekko kręcone jasnego brązu włosy sięgały do ramion. - Wiesz może co się stało z Adrienem? - zadała pytanie. - Co? - odezwałam się dziwnie, nie mając pojęcia o co jej chodzi. - No jak to "co"?! Otrzymał jakiś niespodziewany telefon, chwilę rozmawiał, po czym wybiegł ze szkoły z łzami w oczach, nie p-powiedział nikomu o co chodzi. Pytałyśmy wszystkie, nawet wybiegłyśmy za nim, ale nie chciał nic mówić, wyglądał na bardzo przejętego, był blady. Moje serce zabiło szybciej. Patrzyłam na dziewczynę przerażona tym co właśnie usłyszałam. Nerwowo rozglądnęłam się wokół. - Nie.- mruknęłam cicho.- Nie wiem co z nim, nawet o tym nie wiedziałam... dzięki, że powiedziałaś.- zdenerwowana latałam oczami na boki. Westchnęłam ciężko i złapałam się za głowę. Czuję, że stało się coś złego. Wyjrzałam przez szkolne okno z nadzieją, że może go zobaczę. Nie zobaczyłam. - Cleo... Jeżeli to jest wasz kolejny podstęp, to wiedz, że nie dam się wrobić.- warknęłam do niej, przypominając sobie sytuację z początku roku, w której zrobiła ze mnie idiotkę i skłóciła mnie i Adriena. Cleo to plotkara, która jest chyba po niczyjej stronie. Tak samo mi, jak i swoim wrednym koleżankom obskakującym Adriena, donosi wszelkie plotki. Wnioskuję, że idzie na dwa fronty. Co prawda, teraz od kilku tygodni Cleo przestała być dla mnie taka złośliwa. Nie docina mi jak jej koleżanki. - Och, to nie podstęp! - krzyknęła oburzona.- Jeżeli będziesz coś wiedzieć daj mi znać. Też jestem ciekawa co się mogło stać. - Okej.- odpowiedziałam niepewnie, wiedząc, że i tak tego nie zrobię. Wcale nie miałam zamiaru donosić im pierwszym co się stało. Jeżeli się w ogóle dowiem. Muszę. Chociaż nie, bo przecież mnie on nie obchodzi. Obchodzi. Nie prawda. * * * Gdy było już po lekcjach, w drodze do domu wykręciłam numer do Adriena. Nie chciałam do niego dzwonić, nie zasłużył sobie absolutnie. Ale jednak moje zmartwienie i troska o niego brały nade mną górę. Dlaczego. Czy ja nie umiem jak on po prostu zwyczajnie olać sprawy? Naprawdę to takie trudne? Nie potrafię, bo nie jestem takim obrzydliwym egoistą jak on. - Po sygnale zostaw wiadomość.- usłyszałam zawiedziona, to czego się spodziewałam. Spuściłam głowę i schowałam telefon do kieszeni w bluzie, po czym zapięłam ją. Wróciwszy już do domu, położyłam się na swoim wygodnym łóżku. Moje myśli znów mnie przytłaczały, były uciążliwe męczyły mnie. Wierciłam się niespokojnie na pościeli. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że mojemu Adrienowi coś się stało. Przepraszam, byłemu. Właściwie może nie koniecznie jemu. Skoro dostał jakiś nieoczekiwany telefon i wybiegł ze szkoły... To musiało stać się coś poważnego. Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. _______________________________________ I 1 rozdział ląduje na stronie! :) xD Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie znudziłam czytelniku XD ;) Daj znać, co sądzisz ;p ''' Rozdział 2 Znowu do niego zadzwoniłam. Sięgnęłam po telefon leżący na białej szafce nocnej tuż obok i szukałam go w kontaktach. - Odbierz! Odbierz!... - mówiłam do siebie. I powtórzyła się scena. Nie odbierał. Znowu. Pomimo wszystko mam jednak nadzieję, że moje złe, wróżące coś bardzo niedobrego przeczucie, mnie myli. A jeszcze Cleo wspomniała o łzach w oczach. Skoro taki drań był skłonny ujawnić łzy przy swoich koleżankach to na pewno nie bez powodu. Nawet jeśli próbowały go na siłę dogonić. Okazał słabość przy innych. Chyba pierwszy raz. Może jeszcze jakieś tam w minimalnych procentach, uczucia ludzkie uczucia mu pozostały. Dzieje się coś złego. Czuję to. I to mnie najbardziej przytłacza. Boję się co się stało. Boję się o Adriena. Nie mogłam już dłużej znieść tego napięcia, zerwałam się z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Poczęłam krążyć nerwowo po pokoju, niczym sęp czający się na zdobycz. Zaraz nie wytrzymam jeżeli nie dowiem się czy coś mu się nie stało. Postanowiłam, że zadzwonię do Cleo czy czegoś się nie dowiedziała. Przecież całkiem możliwe, że powiadomił już o zdarzeniu "grono najlepszych przyjaciółek". - Halo? - usłyszałam jej głos w słuchawce. - Hej... - mruknęłam nie w humorze. - Dowiedziałaś się? - zapytała. - Nie, właśnie miałam zadać to pytanie tobie. - Aa... - Też jeszcze nie wiesz? - zapytałam ją. - Nie.- odparła. Mam nadzieję, że nie kłamie. - To cześć.- rozłączyłam się, zrezygnowana. Przymknęłam oczy i opadłam na fioletowy niewielki fotelik znajdujący się przy biurku w moim pokoju. Nabrałam powietrza, po czym ociężale wypuściłam je z płuc. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy z moich oczu wydostały się kryształowe krople. Znów przypomniały mi się jego wczorajsze słowa. Dlaczego zwykłe słowa potrafią tak nas zranić? Przecież... to tylko słowa! No i... strata ważnej osoby. Nie powinnam się tym tak przejmować. Usłyszałam dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a, mój telefon wibrował. Był od Cleo. ��Od: Cleo Savana mówi, że tato Adriena jest w szpitalu i, że jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Powiedziała, że jest z nim w szpitalu. Jego ojciec podobno walczy o życie, a Adrien jest przerażony Wpatrywałam się w SMS-a jak sparaliżowana. Nie wyobrażam sobie co musi czuć teraz Adrien, na pewno to przeżywa. Skoro jego ojciec walczy o życie... Chcę go pocieszyć... ��Od: Cleo Savi pisze, że szanse są nikłe Jejku... Nie! Nie! Nie! Jak on sobie poradzi po stracie ojca? Cały ciężar spadnie na niego, otrzyma gigantyczny cios... Nie chcę, żeby cierpiał, nie chcę! Z moich oczu wydostały się łzy. Chyba z powodu współczucia i całego zerwania. W końcu było świeżo po zerwaniu, nadal byłam tym mocno rozczarowana. Roztrzęsiona i przerażona wiadomością schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Zapragnęłam by to co mówi Cleo było jednym, wielkim, bardzo nierozsądnym żartem. ��Od: Cleo Savana pisze, żesłyszy pprzeraźliwy krzyk Adriena Nie! Nie! Nie! Naszły mnie najgorsze myśli co do jego rodzica. Ja muszę do niego jechać, muszę przy nim być, muszę go pocieszyć! Wesprzeć go! Natychmiast zleciałam na dół po schodach. Założyłam błyskawicznie jeden ze swetrów i wysłałam do Cleo SMS-a z pytaniem w jakim szpitalu znajduje się Adrien z ojcem. No i pocieszająca go Savana, jedna z "grona przyjaciółek". Byłam bardzo wdzięczna, że Cleo o wszystkim mi na bieżąco mi mówi. Jednak nie odpisywałam jej, bo wiedziałam, iż wiadomości ode mnie też może przekazywać dalej. Cleo przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpisywała, przez co byłam jeszcze bardziej zestresowana. Zwątpiłam, że odpowie na moje pytanie. Niech to, może mogłam zadać je inaczej? Jakoś dyskretniej, aby sama się wygadała... Zaraz potem jednak dostałam SMS-a od Cleo z adresem. Ubrawszy buty i bluzę wybiegłam z domu. Szkoda, że nie mam prawo jazdy... tak to sama bym tam pojechała. Nie mam, gdyż mam dopiero szesnaście lat. Chyba będę musiała wsiąść w autobus. A może uda mi się złapać jakąś taksówkę... W najprostszym wypadku podwieźli by mnie moi rodzice, ale że nie ma ich w domu, nie ma kto mnie zawieść. No nie powiem, poszczęściło mi się, gdyż chwilę później ujrzałam zatrzymującą się niedaleko taksówkę. Ruszyłam pędem w jej stronę. Wsiadłam do żółtego samochodu, zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Zdeterminowana zapłaciłam od razu kierowcy, po czym podałam mu właściwy adres. - Bardzo się spieszę, proszę się pospieszyć... - powiedziałam przejęta. Dłonie mi drżały. Jeżeli ta cała sprawa okaże się jednym wielkim dowcipem, to chyba pozabijam "koleżanki". Ale jednocześnie odczułabym ulgę, że Adrien nie cierpi. Ale ten palant by mnie wyśmiał. Może razem to wymyślili. Tylko co jeśli to nie żart... Znalazłam się już przed szpitalem, taksówkarz podwiózł mnie pod sam budynek, droga nie trwała zbyt długo. - Dziękuję! - rzuciłam, po czym zamknęłam drzwi samochodu, stuknęły, a ja poleciałam do miejsca, w którym raczej nikt nie chce się znaleźć. Wtargnęłam do środka. Szukałam wzrokiem Adriena lub Savany. Nie zauważyłam ich. Podeszłam do recepcji, zapytałam o słynnego projektanta mody, Gabriela Agreste'a, który był ojcem Adriena. Starsza kobieta podała mi potrzebne informacje, powiedziała bym jednak nie wchodziła do niego bez uprzedzenia lekarzy. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem, a następnie poleciałam do góry po schodach, na drugie piętro, ponieważ tam miał znajdować się pan Gabriel. Martwię się o Adriena, bo jeśli jego tacie coś się stanie... Nie może być osierocony! W oczach stanęły mi łzy, jednak brnęłam dalej przez korytarz, w którym co chwila napotykałam siedzących smutnych ludzi. Biedny Adrien... Nie, zaraz! Przecież to skończony zdrajca! Kretyn! Usłyszałam płacz w korytarzu, zobaczyłam dobrze znaną mi blondwłosą kobietę. To mama Adriena. Z jej oczu płynęły łzy, wyglądała na bardzo załamaną i słabą. Była blada. Ujrzałam Adriena wtulającego się w mamę, na jego twarzy również malował się wyraźny smutek. Mimo tego, że potraktował mnie jak zabawkę zrobiło mi się go bardzo szkoda. Rozczuliłam się na widok płaczącej matki z synem. Stałam nieśmiało z boku. Nie zauważyli mnie. Po ich nieobecnych twarzach widzę, że z panem Agrestem musi dziać się coś naprawdę niedobrego. Współczuję Adrienowi. Nawet jak jeszcze nie wiem co się stało. Podeszłam powolnym krokiem w ich stronę. Adrien podniósł na mnie zaskoczony wzrok. Potem zwróciła się również ku mnie jego mama. W sumie nie wiedziałam jak się odezwać w takiej sytuacji. Głupim "cześć", kiedy jego ojciec prawdopodobnie umiera?... Po moim policzku spłynęła ociężale samotna łza. - Marinette? - odezwał się mój były. Zdawał się być naprawdę zaskoczony. - Po co przyszłaś? - skrzywił się na mój widok. - A-adrien... - nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chciałam by sądził, że nadal mi na nim zależy, ale w takim razie jak go pocieszę? I skoro mnie on nie obchodzi to z jakiej racji tu przyszłam? Bo obchodzi. Nie. Jak zwykle kłóciłam się ze sobą w myślach. Nasze spojrzenia przez chwilę zatrzymały się na sobie. - P-przyszłam... - wydukałam tylko tyle z siebie. Naprawdę nie chciałam siebie zdradzać i mu mówić. - Nie potrzebuję teraz twojego czepialstwa.- fuknął do mnie i odwrócił wzrok. Dlaczego... Co ja mu takiego zrobiłam, że jest dla mnie tak nie miły? Obojętny? Spuściłam wzrok. - J-ja chciałam tylko Cię pocieszyć.- mruknęłam smutna. - Nie jesteś tu potrzebna.- usłyszałam jadowity głos Savanny, której wcześniej przez to całe napięcie i stres najwidoczniej nie zauważyłam. Usiadła koło Adriena i objęła go na moich oczach. A ten nic się nie odezwał, nawet się nie poruszył. - Daj Adrienowi spokój głupia wariatko, nie widzisz jak mu jest ciężko? - syknęła do mnie brązowowłosa dziewczyna. - Sama daj mu spokój.- przełknęłam ślinę. Byłam bliska płaczu. - Nie przejmuj się nią kochany.- zwróciła się czule do Adriena. Poczułam zazdrość. Obejmowała go. A ten siedział sztywno nic się nie odzywając. Nagle drzwi jednej z sal otworzyły się, wyszedł lekarz. Chwilę potem stanął przed nami. ____________________________________ __________________________________________________ No i mam za sobą kolejny rozdział�������� Jak myślicie, ojciec Adriena przeżyje czy nie? xD i czy coś jeszcze niespodziewanego się wydarzy?������ Piszcie co tam o tym uważacie�� Dzięki za przeczytanie c: Rozdział 3 - Państwo Agreste? Potwierdzili. - Cóż... Macie się z czego cieszyć, udało się go uratować.- kąciki jego ust uniosły się niezauważalnie do góry.- Ale naprawdę dziękujcie Bogu, bo to prawdziwy cud, był niesamowicie poraniony. Mama Adriena wypuściła ciężko powietrze z płuc. - Musi jednak pozostać przez kilka dni pod naszą opieką. Na zobaczenie dokładnych wyników badań zapraszam do gabinetu.- machnął ręką na znak, że mają za nim iść. Adrien z mamą poszli za lekarzem, natomiast Savana i ja zostałyśmy tutaj. Usiadłam na jednym ze szpitalnych siedzeń. Były to niebieskie, szerokie krzesełka. - Po co tu przyszłaś.- usłyszałam złośliwy głos "koleżanki". - Cleo ci powiedziała? - Nie.- odparłam.- Daj mi spokój. - To może ty dasz Adrienowi spokój? Już dawno chciał z tobą skończyć, gdyby cię naprawdę kochał to nie ulegałby tylu dziewczynom.- zaśmiała się. A mi zbierało się na łzy. Jednakże starałam się je za wszelką cenę powstrzymać. - Wracaj już do domu, nie masz po co tu siedzieć, on nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy. Och, nie mogłam znieść jej dogryzek. To tylko puste słowa, ale jakże... prawdziwe. Chyba. I to mnie bardzo bolało. - Zamknij się. - warknęłam do niej, na co prychnęła śmiechem. Zwróciłyśmy głowy w stronę dużych, przezroczystych drzwi, ponieważ ujrzałyśmy idących w tą stronę Adriena z mamą. Co prawda nadal wyglądali na smutnych, ale byli może trochę bardziej rozpogodzeni. Naprawdę cieszę się, że jego ojca udało się wyratować. Ulżyło mi. Tak wielce się o niego bałam... o jego przyszłość. A w zamian mam bolesne docinki Savany i niezadowolony wzrok Adriena. Miło by było usłyszeć z jego ust coś w stylu "Cieszę się, że przyszłaś", albo chociaż "Dzięki, że przyszłaś". Ale nie. Nie zrobi tego. - I jak? - gdy tylko wkroczył na kolejny korytarz, brązowowłosa rzuciła się mu na szyję, udając mocno zmartwioną. A ja stałam z boku, niezauważona i wyczekiwałam cierpliwie jego odpowiedzi. - Dobrze... - mruknął.- Tato pozostanie kilka dni w szpitalu, ale wyleczą go. - Och Adrien, cieszę się, że to nie skończyło się tragicznie.- rzekła teatralnie. Savana złapała go za dłoń. Nie wyrwał się, wręcz przeciwnie, odwzajemnił gest. Patrzyłam zmartwiona i smutna na niego. Rzucił mi obojętne spojrzenie. I szedł dalej, z brązowowłosą dziewczyną, a za nimi jego mama. Dołączyłam się do nich niepewnie. Szłam obok jego mamy, tak najbezpieczniej. - Adrien? - odezwałam się cicho, ze spuszczoną w dół głową. - Wszystko dobrze? - Tak. - odburknął mi tylko. - Adrien byłbyś dla Marinette trochę milszy, przyszła specjalnie tu do ciebie, a ty stroisz tu takie fochy. Wstydziłbyś się. - mówiła do niego zdenerwowana, mama. Odwrócił się do niej, a ta objechała go morderczym wzrokiem. - Dobrze, dziękuję Ci Marinette! - powiedział to bardzo złośliwym, szyderczym i sarkastycznym tonem. W dodatku zaledwie w połowie wypowedzi mówiły do mnie jedynie jego plecy. Pani Agreste przewróciła oczami. - Nie przejmuj się drogie dziecko nim, mieliśmy dzisiaj przeżycie, bardzo się baliśmy, to stąd jego niemiłe i gburowate zachowanie.- próbowała tłumaczyć go jego mama, ale czułam, że robi to specjalnie na złość synowi, bo mówiła dosyć głośno w jego stronę. - No domyślam się... - westchnęłam ciężko. - Mojego męża w biurze napadły okropne bandziory, strasznie go potłukli, poleciały strzały, masakra, baliśmy się, że już go nie zobaczymy... - przetarła oczy. Przez chwilę milczałam, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - No straszna musiała być ta sytuacja... Ale jednak trzeba się cieszyć, że... - Że z nami pozostał. A rany się zagoją. Gdy wyszliśmy ze szpitala, Adrien ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał tylko wraz ze swoją mamą i Savaną skierowali się do samochodu. A ja zatrzymałam się i zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem jak wrócę do domu... Może zadzwonię po mamę? Tylko oby się nie martwiła... Ale chyba jest jeszcze w pracy. Niech to. W pewnej chwili mama Adriena odwróciła się do mnie. - Ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie? - spytała przejęta moją osobą. - Nie, nie wiem... - mruknęłam zawstydzona. Blondwłosa kobieta spojrzała na Adriena i Savanę, którzy siedzieli w środku jej samochodu, a następnie jej wzrok znów zatrzymał się na mnie. - Chodź. Pojedziesz z nami. Jest jeszcze miejsce.- oznajmiła pewnie. Zaskoczona jej propozycją postawiłam nie pewnie krok do przodu. - No chodź.- popędziła mnie. Podeszłam już prędzej do samochodu. Zajrzałam niepewnie do środka i zobaczyłam, że Savana siedzi z przodu, a Adrien sam z tyłu. Zaskoczyłam się, gdyż spodziewałam się, że zobaczę ich razem na tylnym siedzeniu przytulających się czy coś. Usiadłam obok blondyna. Bo nie miałam wyjścia. A przecież niekoniecznie tego chciałam. Chciałaś, chciałaś. - Dlaczego nie usiadłaś z tyłu z Adrienem? - zadałam złośliwej małpie pytanie. - Mieszkam tu niedaleko zaraz wysiadam, a pani Agreste stwierdziła, że bezpieczniej jest wysiadać z tej strony. - odpowiedziała. Mama Adriena również wpakowała się do samochodu, zamknęła drzwiczki i odpaliła silnik. Ruszyliśmy. Mnie i Adriena dzieliło jednak miejsce po środku. On patrzył w prawe okno samochodu, a ja w lewe. Samochód był nawet spory. Był biały. Przejechaliśmy jakieś pięć minut spokojnej drogi, aczkolwiek niedługo potem zatrzymaliśmy się w korku. I to jak długim. Och, co za pech. Minęło dziesięć minut a samochód prawie że nie ruszył z miejsca. Odważyłam się spojrzeć na znudzonego Adriena. Miał przymknięte oczy, głowę opartą o siedzenie. A jego złote ładne włosy ogrzewały promyki słońca. To była wiosna, więc bywało różnie z tą pogodą. Sama postanowiłam przymknąć oczy i starałam się nie myśleć o docinkach Savany. Starałam się myśleć optymistycznie. Dzisiaj mogłam się cieszyć przecież z tego, że wszystko w porządku z ojcem Adriena i że brązowowłosa nie usiadła z tyłu koło niego, inaczej musiałabym wysłuchiwać jej czułych słówek skierowanych do niego. Zwariowałabym z zazdrości będąc zamknięta tu z nimi. To znaczy jestem, ale ona nie siedzi koło niego. Tylko ja. Co prawda dalej, ale ja. Cóż, dzisiaj znowu zachował się jak świnia. Traktuje mnie gorzej niż powietrze. Zapowiadało się nam stać w korku w nieskończoność, tkwiliśmy już w nim ponad dwadzieścia minut. To było męczące, posuwaliśmy się bardzo wolno. - Za rogiem mam swój dom, pójdę już.- z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos brązowowłosej. Ocknąwszy się, spojrzałam nieufnie w jej stronę. Otworzyła drzwi samochodu i wyszła na chodnik. Zapukała jeszcze w szybę po stronie Adriena, jednak blondyn chyba zasnął więc nie słyszał jak się dobijała i nie widział jej idiotycznego uśmiechu. Odpuściła sobie pukanie w szybę. Jednak spojrzała jeszcze na mnie. Rzuciła mi mordercze spojrzenie. Ja patrzyłam na nią całkiem neutralnie, ze spokojem, natomiast w jej oczach dostrzegłam niepokój i nienawiść. Odeszła w końcu od szyby i szła dalej przed siebie chodnikiem. * * * Obudziwszy się poczułam, że leżę na czyimś ramieniu. W oczy raziło mnie także jaskrawe słońce przebijające się przez szybę. Otworzyłam oczy i uprzytomniłam sobie gdzie jestem. Nadal staliśmy w korku, wszakże już znacznie dalej. O jakiś kilometr, może więcej. Zaskoczyłam się, a moje serce zabiło szybciej gdy zobaczyłam opierającego się o mnie Adriena. Nie, zaraz, to pewnie ja się o niego opierałam. Ale nie, on też, równie jak ja leżał na w pół zgięty i oparty o mnie. Zatopiłam nos w jego włosach, stęskniona. Zaraz potem jednak opamiętałam się i uniosłam głowę. Ruszyliśmy o kilka kolejnych metrów do przodu. Gdy odsunęłam się trochę od blondyna, jego głowa opadła mi na nogi, przez co poczułam się niezręcznie. Zapadł w naprawdę głęboki sen... Może równie jak ja, nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy? Oparłam głowę o siedzenie. Ciekawe co ten idiota powie gdy zobaczy jak się sam ułożył do snu. - zachichotałam na tę myśl. Ciągnęło mnie do niepohamowanego śmiechu. Postanowiłam jednak zabrać jego głowę z mojego uda, uniosłam ją delikatnie w bok. Nieoczekiwanie usłyszałam większy wdech, Adrien obudził się i gwałtownie poprawił do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Tym razem ja starałam się obrzucić go obojętnym wzrokiem. Patrzyłam bez wyrazu na niego. Patrzył mi w oczy. Nie wiem dlaczego i jaki miał w tym cel. Zdałam sobie już dobrze sprawę z tego, że jemu na mnie nie zależy. A jednak. Wciąż ośmielałam się mieć jakieś nadzieję. Przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedzieć czemu, patrzeliśmy sobie nawzajem w oczy. Jego, miały oryginalny, zielony kolor. Może ten drań chciał w nich wyczytać czy nadal go kocham? Oczy o odcieniu świeżo skoszonej trawy... Mega. Niee, za dużo książek Marinette. Potem nasze spojrzenia tak nagle urwały się i oboje zwróciliśmy głowy w stronę szyby. To było dziwne. Dlaczego tak długo patrzył mi w oczy? I to chyba nie była obojętność. Właściwie nie wiem co to było. Ale na pewno kryło sie w tych oczach coś więcej niż obojętność. A może mi się tylko wydaje i znów coś wymyślam? Nareszcie udało nam się minąć korek samochodowy. Straciliśmy w nim z godzinę. Czego oczywiście nie żałowałam, bo... bo mogłam się trochę przespać, odpocząć po nie przespanej nocy. No i Adrien był cały czas o mnie oparty. Ten drań. Może dalej ma zamiar mnie zwodzić i dlatego to robi? Tym razem się nie dam. W końcu pani Agreste dotarła pod moje mieszkanie i zawołała, że mogę już wysiadać. Wstałam i zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki, nie żegnając się słowem z Adrienem. Ba, nawet się nie obróciłam by na niego spojrzeć. Dzisiejszym w szpitalu sobie nagrabił, jego gburowate i wręcz chamskie zachowanie wobec mnie mocno odbiło się na moim pogorszonym samopoczuciu. Potem jednak mój nastrój się poprawił gdy się na mnie położył... Ciekawe jakim cudem się tak ułożyliśmy w śnie. A te dłuugie spojrzenie? Co to było? I wydaje mi się, jestem nawet pewna, że nie było obojętne, że coś ukrywało. Ale niby co? Może ja jednak zbyt bardzo to komplikuję, zerwał ze mną bez żadnego przejęcia, potem kłamał do dziewczyn z klasy coś na mój temat i jeszcze to wrogie spojrzenie w szpitalu. Zachował się jak prawdziwy dupek, czego ty jeszcze oczekujesz Marinette? ____________________________________ ___________________________________________ Witam c: Jak się podobał rozdzialik, może być? ���� Mi osobiście się podoba �� �� Kolejny niebawem ;) ��! Rozdział 4 *Minął tydzień* Rozpoczął się kolejny dzień w szkole. Idąc przez długi szkolny korytarz zobaczyłam stojącego z trzema chichoczącymi dziewczynami Adriena. Kiedy byłam zmuszona iść ciasnym korytarzem koło nich, posłali mi szydercze spojrzenia. Zerknęłam na nich tylko krótko i odwróciłam wzrok, szłam przed siebie. Niech on i one się ode mnie w końcu odwalą, bo naprawdę nie przypominam sobie bym wyrządziła im jakąś krzywdę. Chyba nie mają co robić, znaleźli sobie ofiarę. Podeszłam do swojej szafki, wyjęłam ze swojego plecaka kluczyk i otworzyłam, bo tam znajdowało się obuwie, które miałam zmienić. Niedługo potem zadzwonił dzwonek informujący o rozpoczęciu pierwszej lekcji. A była nią matematyka. Nauczycielkę mieliśmy dość sympatyczną, miała poczucie humoru i nie czepiała się za wiele, choć też wymagała od nas wytrwałej nauki. Usiedliśmy wszyscy do ławek, już nie siedziałam z Adrienem, zaś dosiadła się do mnie Cleo. Natomiast nim zajęła się już w ławce w ostatnim rzędzie Chloe. Tak, ta najgorsza i najwredniejsza. Każdy bał się jej podskoczyć. Nikt też za nią nie przepadał, założę się, że jej koleżanki słuchają jej i udają, że ją lubią tylko ze względu na to, iż się jej boją. Niestety, bardzo niestety, jedyna całkiem wolna ławka, gdzie mogłam usiąść z Cleo znajdowała się właśnie przed moim byłym, którego podrywała dość nachalnie Chloe. Och, jejku, jak ja to zniosę... - rozpaczałam w myślach. - Co tam słońce? - usłyszałam za sobą głos Chloe, skierowany do Adriena. Zaczyna się. Zaraz tego nie zniosę, zaraz wybuchnę tu zazdrością. Nie rozumiem jak można być tak zazdrosnym o jakiegoś palanta. Oj rozumiesz. - Mówiłem ci już jak śliczna jesteś? - powiedział do niej zalotnie. No nie... Nie wierzę... Tak samo mówił do mnie. Kiedyś. Pewnie chce ją wykorzystać tak jak mnie, trochę się pobawić. Bo przecież to takie śmieszne, na luzie można się przez chwilkę "pobawić w miłość", a potem złamać serce, bo to przecież nie boli, nic złego, prawda? A jakże zabawne i zajmujące. Zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno, zdając sobie kolejny raz sprawę z tego, jakim jest zimnym dupkiem. To on tak do wszystkich dziewczyn? Czarujące słówka, gesty i już? Wszystkie w to wierzą? Jakież my jesteśmy głupie... Naiwne. - Nie mówiłeś.- Chloe zachichotała. Naszły mnie jakieś nieprzyjemne dreszcze, bo mimo, że się za siebie nie oglądnęłam to wyczułam i zresztą widziałam kątem oka jak Chloe się do niego zbliża i daje mu buziaka. Błagam, niech to się w końcu skończy. - Marinette, co dalej? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi i zapewne zrobiłam głupią minę. Wpatrywałam się tępo w tablicę chcąc się na niej doszukać tego o co pyta nauczycielka. - Właśnie objaśniałam jak rozwiązujemy tego typu przykłady... Chciałam byś dokończyła myśl. Przed chwilą mówiłam, na pewno wiesz, co robimy dalej w takim układzie równań? Próbowała mi objaśniać, lecz ja byłam dziś całkiem nieprzytomna. Znowu nie mogłam w nocy zasnąć, cały czas rozmyślam o ostatnich sytuacjach, które zmieniły mój codzienny nastrój na bardzo zły. Nadal nie znałam odpowiedzi na pytanie pani. Och, może zamiast wsłuchiwać się w czułe słowa Adriena i Chloe i kipieć z zazdrości powinnam uważać i skupić się łaskawie na lekcji? - Dobrze, w takim razie na twoje pytanie odpowie Chloe, która całą lekcję romasuje z Adrienem.- obwiesiła niezadowolona. - Oj tam prze pani.- Chloe zaśmiała się. Co za idiotka. Zakryłam usta dłońmi, ponieważ sama byłam rozbawiona jej idiotyzmem. - No zobaczymy czy będzie "oj tam" na sprawdzianie gdy znowu będziesz musiała zirytowana go poprawiać. Kontynuując... Nauczycielka objaśniła sposób wykonywania trudnych przykładów jeszcze raz. - Kochasz nadal Marinette? - usłyszałam nagle szept Chloe. Po tych słowach nastawiłam się do podsłuchania. Moje serce wybijało w nie równym tempie. Tak, to ważniejsze niż lekcja. - Nie no co ty, fuuj.- prychnął śmiechem. To co usłyszałam sprawiło, że moje oczy napełniły się łzami. Na całe szczęście zadzwonił już dzwonek, więc prędko zapisałam zadanie domowe i wpakowałam książki do plecaka, po czym wybiegłam z klasy. Pobiegłam do toalety, zamknęłam się w niej i tam pozwoliłam łzom spływać po moich policzkach. Mam dość. Dlaczego gorzkie słowa tego chłopaka tak mnie ranią? To nienormalne. Usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do łazienki. Umilkłam, uciszyłam ciche pochlipywanie. - No i co tam, mów! - był to głos jednej z fałszywych koleżanek Chloe. - Wszystko super. - pisnęła.- Określił nawet tą obleśną małpę "fuuj", rozumiesz? Obie wybuchły śmiechem. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że chodzi o mnie. Zrobiło mi się przykro. Wbiłam wzrok w podłogę i postanowiłam słuchać dalej. Nie mam zamiaru stąd wychodzić i odczuwać ich szydercze spojrzenia. Poza tym dobiły by mnie całkiem swoimi docinkami, przez co jeszcze rozpłakałabym się. Starałam się nawet jak najciszej oddychać, żeby nie wydobył się ze mnie żaden zdradliwy dźwięk. Stałam sztywno, nie poruszając się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - No bo jest obleśna. - No łaał. Znów się zaśmiały. - Hej dziewczyny.- kolejne weszły do damskiej toalety i zatrzasnęły drzwi. - Nie no, muszę powiedzieć, że tym razem to odegrałaś suko niezłą robotę, bo Marinette chyba się popłakała. Widziałam w jej oczach łzy przy końcu lekcji, ale chyba nie zauważyła jak ją obserwuję.- roześmiały się. One naprawdę miały mnie za swoją ofiarę... - Ej, może trochę przesadzacie? - usłyszałam niespodziewanie głos Cleo. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. - Przesadzamy? - syknęła do niej oburzona Chloe. - N-no... - Co ty, jesteś po stronie Marinette? - zapytała ją ze wstrętem "królowa". - Oczywiście, że n-nie, tylko, no... po prostu tak, wiesz ten... - zaczęła się bardzo mieszać. Podejrzewałam, że mina i pozycja Chloe nie pozwala jej na sprzeciw. Inaczej mogła by oberwać, Chloe jest bezlitości, zrobiła by z Cleo taką samą ofiarę jak i ze mnie. Słyszałam kroki. Chloe chyba podeszła do niej. Mimo, że byłam zamknięta w kabinie to wyobrażałam sobie tą scenę. - To czemu z nią dzisiaj siedziałaś? - zapytała ją podejrzliwie jadowitym tonem. - A-a, bo... Marinette jest mądra, chciałam od niej ściągać, wiecie, w-wykorzystać.- nie wiem czemu wyczułam w tym kłamstwo. W dodatku Cleo udała, że się śmieje, był to sztuczny śmiech. - No lepiej sobie uważaj. - prychnęła Chloe i słyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiami, ktoś wyszedł. Właściwie to chyba one wszystkie. Wreszcie. Nie słyszałam już niczego, żadnych śmiechów, ruchów czy szeptów. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. Ze strachem i ostrożnością otworzyłam drzwi kabiny. Zaskoczona ujrzałam Cleo. Na jej twarzy również zagościło zaskoczenie. Tylko ona tu była. Gdy na nią spojrzałam pobladła. Dostrzegłam w jej oczach... strach? - Mari to nie tak! - otworzyła przede mną swoje dłonie, pokazując przy tym gestem, że nic nie ukrywa i nie ma żadnych nie korzystnych dla mnie zamiarów. Patrzyła wystraszona. - Wiem... - mruknęłam tylko, patrząc jej w oczy. Zdobiła je orzechowa barwa. - Jak to?... - Myślisz, że nie widzę jak poddajesz się jej ze strachem? Jak boisz jakkolwiek sprzeciwić, bo widząc jak mnie traktuje martwisz się o własną skórę? - zgasiłam ją. Szczerze. Zaniemówiła. Wygląda na zdumioną. - ...To prawda.- potwierdziła zawstydzona kierując sczajony wzrok na lewo. - Cleo... Czułam, że chciałaś mnie obronić. Tylko się boisz. Strach przed wredotą jest większy niż twój honor. Niż twoje własne zdanie. A to źle. Wszystkie go tu straciły, słuchając jej podłych kazań. Podrapała się w szyję. Unikała mojego wzroku, była wyraźnie zawstydzona. - Masz rację. Wybacz... Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający o końcu przerwy. Wyszłyśmy z toalety i udałyśmy się do klasy. * * * Było już po lekcjach, wracałam do domu. Jak zwykle idąc wzdłuż chodnika byłam zatopiona w swoich myślach. Moje podejrzenia co do Cleo okazały się słuszne. Zaczęła mnie naprawdę lubić, lecz bała się Chloe. Może tak naprawdę sama z siebie nie jest taka fałszywa jak myślałam? Może robiła to tylko po to, by przypodobać się Chloe, ponieważ się jej bardzo bała? Całkiem możliwe. Promienie słońca przebijały się przez chmury. Ostatnio pogoda dopisuje. Na drzewach pojawiły się już białe wiosenne kwiaty. Dlatego nie musiałam już mieć na sobie dzisiaj bluzy, wystarczył kremowo-żółty sweterek. Nagle poczułam na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, na co wzdrygnęłam się zaskoczona prawie podskakując. Pierwsze na co zwróciłam uwagę to śliczne, szmaragdowe oczy zatopione w moich. Patrzył i przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywał ode mnie jakiegoś takiego zaczarowanego wzroku. Przez około dwie sekundy byłam wręcz pewna, że to mój Adrien. Ale to nie był Adrien. Nie znałam tego chłopaka. Miał szatynowe włosy. Przeczesał je, nie były za gęste, ale nie były też za rzadkie, były ładne. - Ym... Zgubiłaś... - mruknął nieśmiało, wyciągnął do mnie rękę i zobaczyłam w jego dłoni mój zeszyt od biologii. - Achh...- zachichotałam.- Gapa ze mnie, pewnie nie zapięłam do końca plecaka.- nie wiem czemu, ale zaczęłam czuć jakieś nieznane i widoczne zadowolenie. A ten zeszyt to też dziwna sprawa... jak on wypadł? No cóż, zdarza się. - Bywa.- uśmiechnął się do mnie. Jego uśmiech był słodki. Odwzajemniłam gest, rumieniąc się lekko. - Chodzisz może tam do szkoły? - wskazał palcem na budynek szkolny, który był już sporo dalej za nami. - Tak. - Wiesz, przeprowadziłem się tutaj do Paryża. Moi rodzice znaleźli tu bardzo dobrą i wymarzoną pracę, a tam gdzie mieszkałem było poza tym mi dosyć daleko do szkoły, mojego tatę nawet niesprawiedliwie wyrzucili z pracy... Dlatego cieszę się, że się przenieśliśmy. - posłał mi ciepły uśmiech. - Oo, no to rzeczywiście dobrze skoro... skoro tak słabo tam było... - poprawiłam włosy. Przyłapał to, przez co poczułam się troszkę zawstydzona. Począł się im przyglądać. Sięgały do biustu, były bardzo ciemnobrązowe i gęste. - Może skoro będziesz ze mną chodzić do szkoły to się przedstawię.- zaproponowałam chichocząc. - No może i nawet nie tylko do szkoły. - poruszył figlarnie brwiami, na co zarumieniłam się i spuściłam głowę, bezwiednie się uśmiechając. - Tylko nawet do klasy.- palnął, na co oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. - Jak to, ile masz lat? - spytałam. - Szesnaście. - Ja też. Czyli faktycznie... - Do szkoły, do klasy, a może i... - uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Jak widać, chciał ciągnąć ten temat. Zachichotałam i nieświadoma poczęłam bawić się kosmykami włosów. - Zobaczymy, zobaczymy.- odparłam. - Nauczycielka wam nie wspominała o mnie? - Nie. To znaczy... - nabrałam powietrza do płuc.- wiesz byłam dzisiaj trochę nie w humorze, zamyślona całą lekcję i no... - prychnęłam śmiechem. - A rozumiem. - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.- Jejku w końcu nie wyjawiliśmy swoich imion! - Ach racjaa. Marinette. - Nicholas jestem. _____________________________________________ Hejkaa wszystkim XD No i wkracza nam do akcji nowa postać ������ Muszę powiedzieć, że prędko mi się ten rozdział pisało, sama się wciągnęłam���� No i nawet długi wyszedł Jeszcze się zaskoczycie, tyle powiem xD c; Żegnam się �������� Rozdział 5 Znajdowałam się już w szkole, było jeszcze około dziesięciu minut do dzwonka na lekcje. Znowu będę musiała znosić chłodne spojrzenia Adriena. Powinnam się już tym nie przejmować i dać sobie z nim spokój. Wczoraj poznałam ciekawego kolegę, wydawał się być miły, o ciepłym spojrzeniu. Nie to co Adrien, zimny drań. Marinette nie myśl już o nim. Przecież Cię on nie obchodzi, prawda? Tak, tak, masz rację. Gadałam ze sobą w myślach, jak zwykle. Ale chyba każdy tak robi, czyż się nie mylę? Zobaczyłam idących w tą stronę Chloe i Adriena. Jak zawsze na ich twarzach gościły wredne uśmiechy. Chloe trzymała go za rękę. I wzajemnie. Spojrzeli na mnie i uśmiechnęli się złośliwie w moją stronę, gdy mnie ujrzeli. Siedziałam sama na ławce, a o kilka miejsc dalej rozmawiało wesoło parę kolegów z klasy. Chloe śmiało podeszła i usiadła koło mnie. Blondyn natomiast zasiadł koło niej. - Posuń się.- warknęła w moją stronę i zanim się obejrzałam, mocno pchnęła mnie zwalając z ławki. Siedziałam jak głupia na zimnej podłodze. W tej chwili wstałam i otrzepałam się. Zachowuje się gorzej niż przedszkolak. - Hejj, co to ma być? - usłyszałam znajomy, nieoczekiwany głos. Podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam Nicholasa. Na jego widok kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. Oburzony patrzył złowrogo na Chloe. - Co się tak lampisz, coś nie tak? - syknęła do niego śmiało pyskata blondynka. - Jakim prawem zwalasz Marinette z ławki? Wszyscy mogą tu siedzieć a nie tylko ty! - warknął do niej, ale ona prychnęła śmiechem. - Odezwał się. - fuknęła.- lepiej ze mną nie igraj, bo przekonasz się do czego jestem zdolna i popamiętasz. Słysząc jej groźby zaśmiał się tylko w głos i stanął koło mnie. Objął mnie ramieniem. - Fuuj, Adrien zobacz co on obejmuje. - Jeśli wredna małpo masz coś do Marinette, to masz coś również do mnie.- burknął nienawistnie i objął mnie jeszcze mocniej, dzięki czemu poczułam się bezpieczniej. Adrien skrzywił się. Objechał mojego nowo poznanego kolegę morderczym wzrokiem. - Już sobie znalazłaś nowego? - zwrócił się do mnie.- Rzuci cię niedługo tak jak ja cwaniaro. Zabolało. Znowu. - Tyle, że to ja zerwałam z tobą, a nie ty ze mną pieprzony zdrajco! - w moich oczach pojawiły się delikatne łzy. Wykrzyczałam mu to w twarz, wściekła jego bezczelnością. Chloe zarechotała głośno w tym momencie, jak jakaś wariatka. - Bo sobie coś ubzdurałaś, nie moja wina! - odpowiedział mi blondyn. Jaki on był żałosny. Wpadłam w furię, był bezczelny, co ja mu takiego zrobiłam?! Wyrwałam się z uścisku Nicholasa, podeszłam do Adriena i natychmiast, jak to mówią, strzeliłam mu z liścia. Zasłużył sobie za to wszystko. Wtem pusta i zirytowana blondynka rzuciła się na mnie i złapała za ciemne, długie włosy. Nie pozostałam jej dłużna, również pociągnęłam za jej fryzurę. W tle słyszałam krzyk nakazujący nam przestać. Szarpnęła moimi włosami tak, że pod wpływem gwałtownego pociągnięcia cofnęłam się chwiejnie na nogach i uderzyłam dość mocno plecami o szafkę. Syknęłam z bólu. - Jejku, zwariowałaś?! - wrzasnął na nią Nicholas, po czym podbiegł do mnie i pomógł mi się ogarnąć. Stał przy mnie. Ułożyłam włosy, które ta szarpanina wprawiła w nieład i pomasowałam obolałe miejsce. Inni uczniowie zaczęli się patrzeć w naszą stronę zainteresowani sytuacją, ale i zaniepokojeni. - Chyba za dużo się tu dzieje, idę po dyrektora...- rzekł jeden z moich kolegów z klasy, a następnie przejęty poleciał na dół po schodach. - Kara cię nie ominie.- ryknął do niej wkurzony Nicholas, po czym wręcz szarpnął moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie za sobą na dół po schodach. Ja natomiast byłam bliska płaczu. - Przepraszam, że tak mocno...- spojrzał na moją dłoń i puścił ją.- Ale strasznie wkurzyła mnie ta dziewczyna, jak ty możesz sobie pozwalać na takie traktowanie? - mówił zły, ale jednocześnie zmartwiony i przejęty sytuacją. - A ten chłopak? Kto to był? Czyżby nie Adrien Agreste, syn sławnego projektanta mody, bogaty laluś, który ma wszystko? - Tak to on... - No wybacz, ale wkurzyłem się jak zobaczyłem jak cię traktują. Przełknęłam ślinę. - Adrien to mój były. - przetarłam palcem kącik przy oku. Następnie spojrzałam na niego. Przez chwilę milczał. Cóż, pewnie uważał mnie za rozsądną dziewczynę i prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się, że mogłam... jakkolwiek polubić tego drania. - No były czy nie były, ale powinien cię szanować! - krzyknął oburzony. A ja zdobyłam się nawet na lekki uśmiech, słysząc jego ciepłe słowa. Ciepłe, bo się martwił. - Z czego ty się cieszysz? - zapytał zdumiony. - Z tego, że... tu jesteś. - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało. - Poprawiłeś mi humor, nie wiem jakby to się potoczyło gdyby nie ty... Dziękuję. Uśmiechnął się. - Obiecuję, że ta dziewczyna zostanie ukarana.- zakomunikował mi poważnie. - Mam nadzieję... - Zawsze ci tak robi? - Tak jakby... - mruknęłam zawstydzona.- ustawiła przeciwko mnie wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy, one też mi docinają, wiesz śmieją się, podrywały mojego chłopaka bezczelnie i nachalnie przy mnie, próbując mi go odbić i jak widać... udało im się, niestety. - Jeju, musiałaś mieć ciężko. - westchnął smutny.- Ale... - zaczął nie dokańczając od razu.- postaram się wynagrodzić ci te czasy.- posłał mi słodki uśmiech. Wtem o nasze uszy obił się dźwięk dzwoniącego dzwonka. Zaczynały się lekcje. Czyli męczarnia z Chloe i jej paczką. - Mari? - patrzył na mnie. - Tak? - Mógłbym siedzieć z tobą? - wyszczerzył się, co mnie lekko rozbawiło. - Jasne.- wzruszyłam ramionami.- Czemu nie. Weszliśmy po schodach na górę. Zaprowadziłam go do sali, w której mamy mieć teraz zajęcia. Napotkałam szyderczy wzrok Savanny. To całkiem ładna dziewczyna, zawsze obawiałam się, że właśnie jej uda się uwieść mojego Adriena. Przepraszam, BYŁEGO. - Oo, nowy chłopak? - odezwała się i objęła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Podeszła do nas. - Hej.- rzekła śmiało i podała mu dłoń. - Jestem Savanna. - Witaj.- delikatnie uścisnął jej dłoń. - Co tam? Jak się u nas czujesz? - zadała pytania. - Na razie okej... Marinette się mną tu zajmuje.- zachichotał i niespodziewanie z delikatnością złapał moją dłoń, przez co nieco poczerwieniałam. - Uu... - zaśmiała się. - No w porządku, to nie przeszkadzam.- rzuciła mu ostatnie, trochę dłuższe spojrzenie, po czym odeszła od nas. Uff, nie zaczęła docinek. Jeszcze. Może chociaż będzie ich dzisiaj mniej. Najgorsza, jak wspominałam, jest Chloe. Gdy w pobliżu jej nie ma lub coś nie koniecznie jest pod jej kontrolą, wtedy dziewczyny nie okazują mi już takiej złośliwości. Choć w szpitalu Savanna była wyjątkowo nie miła, więc Chloe musiała wiedzieć o zdarzeniu. Najprawdopodobniej wiedziała. * * * Zajęcia szkolne dobiegły już końca, razem z Nicholasem szliśmy przez korytarz w stronę szafek, w których były schowane nasze ubrania czy różne rzeczy. - Przez ciebie dostałam mocny opierdziel! - krzyknęła bardzo niezadowolona Chloe do mojego kolegi, Maxa, który wcześniej pobiegł naskarżyć. Jej krzyk rozległ się po całym korytarzu. - No i dobrze. Należało ci się. - fuknął do niej, olewając ją. - Pamiętaj, że ja ci się odwdzięczę.- syknęła blondwłosa żmija. Zaśmiał się z niej i poszedł sobie. Zwyczajnie ją zlekceważył, w żadnym stopniu nie przejął się jej słowami. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wściekłą. Dobrze zrobił. Mam już w sumie dwóch, którzy stanęli w mojej obronie. Miło. ____________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ No i to tyle jeśli chodzi o 5 rozdział ������ jest trochę krótszy niż poprzedni Chyba taki średni wyszedł... xD no ale mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się Wam podoba�� Może chociaż przynajmniej poznaliście troszkę bliżej postać Nicholasa :) Do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdzialee������ Rozdział 6 Minął kolejny tydzień. W tym czasie ja oraz Nicholas zaczęliśmy naprawdę dużo ze sobą rozmawiać. Gawędziliśmy o wszystkim. Zaufałam temu chłopakowi i mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę. Opuściłam teren szkoły. Wracałam do domu, codzienna rutyna. Jednak ten dzień był trochę inny. Pomimo tej całej nieciekawej akcji z Chloe i Adrienem, czułam się trochę bardziej zadowolona niż wczoraj. Z powodu Nicholasa. Wymieniliśmy dzisiaj ogólnie parę zdań, a także wymieniliśmy się numerem telefonu. Muszę szczerze przyznać, że poprawił mój nastrój. Obronił mnie, Adrien nigdy tak nie stanął w mojej obronie, on miał zupełnie gdzieś moje zdanie. Polubiłam go. Sprawia wrażenie szlachetnego, ciepłego i przyjacielskiego. Takiego kogoś mi brakowało. Uparł się siedzieć ze mną na prawie wszystkich lekcjach, co mile wspominam. A Cleo usiadła z Savanną. Może doniesie mi przynajmniej potem jakieś plotki od niej, czy przypadkiem Sav coś nie knuje. - Marinette! - usłyszałam wołającego mnie Nicholasa. Zatrzymałam się i obejrzałam za siebie. Nabrał powietrza do płuc, a ja wyczekiwałam co chce mi powiedzieć. - Słuchaj, nie chcę ci zajmować czasu, oczywiście jeśli nie możesz to nie musisz, nie nalegam, ale no... Może oprowadziłabyś mnie chwilę po Paryżu? To nowe dla mnie miasto... Oczywiście jeżeli masz czas, bo jak... Przerwałam jego niekończącą się wypowiedź śmiechem. - Jasne, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Chciałam jeszcze z nim pobyć, co mi szkodzi. Nie szkodzi, wręcz przeciwnie, poprawi nastrój. - Too... Chodźmy może tędy.- wskazałam i zaczęliśmy iść obok siebie a równi. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co, w domu i tak będzie mi się nudzić, rodzice wracają z pracy za około godzinę, więc żadna mi strata oprowadzić ciebie po Paryżu, a wręcz przeciwnie.- chyba zaczęłam nieświadomie naśladować jego długą wypowiedź. - Wręcz przeciwnie? - zapytał zaczepnie, spojrzał na mnie, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Tak.- zachichotałam wesoło. - Polubiłam cię. Zaraz, co ja powiedziałam. Och, nie, nie to. Zbyt mocno to zabrzmiało. Zbyt odważnie. Za ostro jak na dwa dni znajomości. Chyba. - Z-znaczy... w sens-sie... - Już dobrze rozumiem.- odparł jakby znał moje myśli. - Ej skąd znasz moje myśli? - zapytałam i zaśmiałam się razem z nim. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję za ratunek przed Chloe. Trzymałeś mnie, ale byłam tak wściekła na tego kretyna, że się wyrwałam i nie wytrzymałam. Wybacz, gdybym się na niego nie rzuciła pewnie potoczyłoby się to inacz... - Weź przestań, zasłużył sobie. Dobrze zrobiłaś. Też miałem ochotę mu dołożyć. A Chloe dzięki temu ma za swoje, więc wyszło na dobre. Tylko twoje piękne włosy trochę ucierpiały.- znowu począł przyglądać się moim ciemnobrązowym, lekko kręconym włosom. Zarumieniłam się. - I ślicznie się rumienisz. - Och... - zachichotałam. - Ty chyba nie zauważyłeś, że sam też się mocno rumienisz.- udałam małego focha. - Naprawdę? - zawstydzony dotknął swojego policzka. Weszliśmy na most, znajdujący się nad długą rzeką. Był bardzo duży. Stanęliśmy przy grubym obmurowaniu, chroniącym przed upadkiem do głębokiej ciemnoniebieskiej wody, ale także nie zasłaniącym krajobrazu. Zrobiło się wietrznie, w naszą stronę dmuchnęło delikatnym wiatrem. Objął mnie ramieniem, w skutek czego mój oddech przyspieszył a serce zgubiło rytm. I wyglądaliśmy zza murowanej osłony obserwując wodę na dole i część Paryża. Stąd było widać też wierzę Eiffla. Ładny widok. Chwilę potem w naszą stronę zawiał silny i chłodny wiatr. Zadrżałam z zimna. Nicholas widząc to zdjął z siebie swoją czarną bluzę i przykrył nią moje ramiona. Zaskoczona spojrzałam na niego, zastanawiając się czy to tylko koleżeński gest. Bo nadal tęskniłam za A... Nie. Tak, za ciocią Aliną, no masz rację. - Dzięki... Ale tobie będzie chłodno, załóż to z powrotem.- powiedziałam, zrzucając z siebie jego czarną bluzę. Zatrzymał ją uparcie na mnie. - A tam, daj spokój, nie chcę żebyś się przeziębiła. Dlatego... - objął mnie rękoma w brzuchu. Przeszedł przez moje ciało jakiś przyjemny dreszcz.- żeby było jeszcze cieplej.- dokończył zdanie, chichocząc kiedy już byłam opatulona przez niego. Oparł delikatnie głowę o moje ramię. Przymknęłam oczy. Po ostatnich, nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach w szkole, łącznie z życiem prywatnym, potrzebowałam takiego odpoczynku. Harmonii... Miło było tak pospacerować przy blasku słońca i nie przesadnie gorącej temperaturze. Zaraz potem poczułam muśnięcie ustami po moim policzku. Dał mi szybkiego buziaka w policzek. Otworzyłam oczy natychmiast. Nie chciałam, nie teraz, kiedy mam jeszcze w głowie... Właściwie to przecież muszę zapomnieć. Czasem pocałunki działają magicznie, może gdy go pocałuje to zapomnę o Adrienie? A może zbyt bardzo panikuję, może on wcale nie chce mnie pocałować, tylko mam jakieś głupie urojenia? Możliwe. Ponownie zawiało chłodnym wiatrem. Spojrzałam w bok, na twarz Nicholasa, która była bardzo blisko mojej. Przyłapał moje spojrzenie i zatopił wzrok w moich oczach. Przez chwilę przyglądaliśmy się swoim twarzom. Stanęłam bokiem do zamurowanej bariery. Stałam teraz na przeciwko niego, opatulona jego bluzą i niemalże obejmowana przez jego ręce, które spoczywały teraz na mojej talii. W pewnej chwili oderwałam wzrok od twarzy Nicholasa i przyjrzałam się krajobrazowi za nim. Wtedy ujrzałam coś czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałam. Zszokowana otworzyłam szerzej oczy jak i usta. Moje serce załomotało prędzej. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. W moją stronę szedł Adrien. Wprawdzie wydawał się być rozgniewany. Cały czas idąc,patrzył na mnie, nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze jaki ma w tym zamiar i o co mu chodzi. Nicholas wtulony we mnie chyba jeszcze go nie zauważył. - Puszczaj ją! - krzyknął w naszą stronę Adrien. Zbił mnie z tropu. Dlaczego niby chce, żeby... - Co ty tu robisz? - spytał zdumiony z niesmiakiem mój nowy kolega. - A ty? Co jej robisz? - Adrien nie wiedzieć czemu rzucił mu kolejny już dziś raz mordercze spojrzenie. - Jaja sobie robisz głupolu? - fuknął niezadowolony Nicho.- Przedtem tak chamsko ją potraktowałeś, a teraz udajesz tu jakiegoś zmartwionego? Pogięło cię?! Po co nas nachodzisz, skąd żeś się tu zjawił? - A co, nie mogę spacerować po Paryżu? - powiedział blondyn ironicznym tonem. Nicholas zabrał ze mnie ręce i podszedł do blondyna. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Adrienem. Dzieliły ich jakieś dwa metry. Patrzyłam z przykrością jak się kłócą i wzajemnie zabijają wzrokiem. Naszły mnie obawy, iż dojdzie do bójki. - Spadaj stąd frajerze, bo chce pogadać z Marinette, rozumiesz, to nasza sprawa! - ryknął brunetowi w twarz wkurzony Adrien. - Jaka wasza?! Żadna wasza! Koleżanki robiły z niej ofiarę, a ty do tej pory tego nie zauważyłeś idioto! I w dodatku, jak się dowiedziałem, przez ciebie! - Gówno wiesz.- burknął mu rozdrażniony Adrien. - Ty sam gówno wiesz! Nie dostrzegasz zupełnie jakie ta dziewczyna ma przez ciebie problemy, czym sobie zasłużyła, żebyś tak chamsko się do niej odnosił?! - warknął. Zaufałam nowemu chłopakowi i opowiedziałam mu o mnie i Adrienie nieco więcej. W sumie cieszyłam się, że dowalił choć trochę temu dupkowi. - Cały czas traktujesz ją gorzej niż powietrze, skarżyła mi się, jesteś cholernym egoistą! A teraz nagle przyleciałeś tu jak bohater? O nie, nie, nie nabiorę się na to. I nie pójdę stąd. Adrien przez chwilę milczał. Westchnął tylko ciężko w gniewie. Nadal dumałam nad tym w jakim celu nas zaczepił i rozpoczął tą kłótnię... Nie mógł po prostu przejść sobie obojętnie, nie patrząc lub rzucając spojrzenie pełne chłodu, co robił mi od ponad tygodnia? Nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. I nie wiem czemu ale coś mnie w duchu cieszyło. Chyba to, że tu przyszedł. I nam przeszkodził. - Wynoś się stąd draniu! - krzyknął brunet. Gdy tak stali koło siebie, wzrostem byli niemalże identyczni, oboje dobrze zbudowani, przystojni, wysocy. Tylko jeden blondyn, a drugi brunet. ___________________________________________ Heej! �� i oto kolejny rozdział☺�� Domyślacie się jak akcja potoczy się dalej? A może jesteście w błędzie!���� Żartuję sobie�� Kolejny rozdział wkrótce�� Czekam na Wasze motywujące komentarze <33 '''Hejka, postanawiam dziś wstawić kolejny rozdział :) I UWAGA. Jakby ktoś nie zauważył to do poprzedniej części (rozdziału 6) dopisałam taki króciutki początek, ogólnie że minęło kilka dni, chociaż nie wiem czy to tam ważne XD to tyle w sumie, biorę się zapisanie rozdzialiku dla Was ;* Życzę więc miłego czytania!! Rozdział 7 Adrien rzucił Nicholasowi spojrzenie pełne złości. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Objechał mojego nowego kolegę nienawistnym wzrokiem. Nie rozumiem za co on go tak nienawidził. Ach tak, pewnie za to, że mnie obronił przed nim i jego pustą lalą. Chciał zapewne bym czuła się jak najgorzej, bo w końcu cała wina rozpadu naszego związku leży po mojej stronie. Oczywiście. Adrien skrzywił się, na jego twarzy oprócz gniewu, zagościła też niepewność. Mierzył Nicholasa wzrokiem. Twarzy bruneta nie widziałam. Nicholas dużo dla mnie zrobił broniąc mnie przed wredną małpą, a także byłym. Wobec tego może i ja powinnam coś zrobić dla niego? Odwięczyć mu się jakoś... Podeszłam do chłopców. - Adrien przestań! - krzyknęłam do blondyna. Rzucił mi dziwne, bardzo krótkie spojrzenie. A następnie wrócił do zabijania wzrokiem Nicholasa. Milczał. Chyba zastanawiał się co ma powiedzieć. - Marinette... - zwrócił się do mnie.- Idź... - Co? - skrzywiłam się. Nie zupełnie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Dlaczego mam iść? - Nigdzie sobie nie pójdę.- powiedziałam.- Powaliło Cię coś. Jesteś zimnym dupkiem! - zmieniłam jakby temat. Chciałam wyrzucić to z siebie, wydrzeć się na niego. - Dobra. Zostawiam was.- warknął z nienawiścią odsuwając się od Nicholasa. Szczerze nadal nie byłam do końca pewna skąd zagotowało się w nim tyle złości. - I t-tak na pewno długo to nie potrwa Marinette! - uśmiechnął się do mnie z kpiną. Był jakiś... Bardzo dziwny. Nie wiadomo o co mu chodziło. - Tracisz tylko na nią czas! - dodał po chwili chamsko, patrząc na Nicholasa. Te słowa zakuły mnie w serce. - To chyba ona straciła czas będąc z takim draniem jak ty! - wykrzyknął mu w twarz równie oburzony.- Odwal się od nas.- warknął, a kolejno objął mnie ramieniem. Adrien przez chwilę patrzył na nas wkurzony, nie odzywając się. - Marinette to dobra i szlachetna dziewczyna, nie zasłużyła sobie na takiego kogoś jak ty. Nie masz za grosz wstydu i empatii w sobie. - Jeszcze zobaczymy.- mruknął Adrien, a w jego głosie było mnóstwo jadu. Zdobył się nawet na chytry uśmieszek. Cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu i obrócił na pięcie. W końcu sobie poszedł. Patrzeliśmy jak się oddala. - Nie przejmuj się nim.- od razu powiedział, jakby znów dobrze odczytał moje myśli. Właściwie mógł odczuć, że się denerwuję. - Wiem... - mruknęłam. - Chodź, kontynuujemy spacer? - zaproponował z uśmiechem, chcąc jak najszybciej wymazać z pamięci chociaż na chwilę niezręczną scenę, która miała miejsce przed chwilą. - Pewnie.- odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Poczułam jak łapie mnie niepewnie za rękę, jednak chwilę potem, widocznie speszony, puścił moją dłoń. Szliśmy wzdłuż mostu, znaleźliśmy się już prawie przy jego końcu. Wtem usłyszałam swój dzwoniący telefon. Zatrzymałam się i wyjęłam go z jasnoróżowego plecaka. Okazało się, że telefonowała do mnie mama. - Halo? - Marinette, gdzie jesteś? Masz dziś dodatkowe zajęcia? - Niee, ja... Spaceruję z kolegą. - Pogodziliście się z Adrienem? - Nie... Nowy chłopak doszedł do mojej klasy i oprowadzam go po Paryżu.- wytłumaczyłam. - Aa no dobra, rozumiem. Tylko przyjdź niedługo, bo miałaś mi dziś pomóc w porządkach, pamiętasz? - Aa, no trochę zapomniałam.- zaśmiałam się z własnej odpowiedzi. - Okej, to ja nie przeszkadzam, ale wracaj zaraz. - Jasne. Rozłączyłam się. - Mama? - spytał. - Tak, och miałam z nią dzisiaj robić większe porządki, wyszło mi z głowy. - Wybacz, to chyba przeze mnie. - uśmiechnął się zalotnie. - Tak.- zachichotałam.- Co, znaczy nie! - zaśmiałam się. - Pierwsze słowo do dziennika! - stuknął mnie lekko łokciem. - Aajj tam.- prychnęłam. - Nicholas wybacz, ale muszę już wracać do domu. - stwierdziłam ze smutkiem. - Odprowadzę cię. - powiedział od razu. - No jak chcesz... - Oczywiście, że chcę. Przebywać z taką dziewczyną jak ty, to sama przyjemność. - uśmiechnął się słodko w moją stronę. - Ejj, bo się zarumienię.- zawstydzona spuściłam głowę i chichotałam pod nosem. Zadowoleni szliśmy przez miasto, dyskutując sobie na przeróżne tematy. Na temat szkoły, miasta, ulubionej muzyki, filmów... Muszę powiedzieć, że miło się z nim rozmawia, dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, co chwila razem śmialiśmy. Cieszę się, że zyskałam takiego kolegę. Idąc roześmiana w pewnej chwili upadłam na chodnik, nie zauważając nierówności na nim, przez którą źle postawiłam krok. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał zmartwiony Nicholas, natychmiast kucając przy mnie. - Nie.- mruknęłam tylko i bez jego pomocy wstałam na równe nogi. Gdy jednak to zrobiłam poczułam bardzo mocny ból w prawej stopie. Bolało w okolicach kostki. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. - Co się dzieje? Boli cię noga? - spytał przejęty. - Tak, bardzo.- powiedziałam z goryczą. I poczułam, że ledwo mogę ustanąć. Nicholas widząc to podtrzymał mnie mocno. Nadal miałam na sobie jego czarną, ciepłą bluzę. Oparłam ręce na jego ramionach, żeby nie upaść. - Chyba jest skręcona.- stwierdziłam smutna. Do domu był z jakiś dobry kilometr. Jak nie więcej. Cholera, jak ja to przejdę? I tak się ogromnie cieszę, że jest ze mną Nicholas, bo gdyby nie jego silne ramiona to nie ruszyłabym się pewnie z miejsca. Zrozpaczona utykałam, co chwilę stękając z bólu pod nosem. - Przepraszam.- powiedziałam bliska płaczu.- Najpierw zabrałam ci bluzę, a teraz jeszcze musisz mi pomagać iść. Byłam zawiedziona prawdopodobnie skręconą nogą, której ból stale i wyraźnie dawał o sobie znać. - Mari, przestań! Jakie "przepraszam"?! To nie twoja wina! - stwierdził, mając jak zwykle dobre poczucie humoru.- Wiesz co będziesz miała za te swoje przeprosiny? - Coo? - nie wiedziałam do czego zmierza ta jego wypowiedź. - Wezmę cię na ręce i już nie będziesz przepraszać za to, że muszę ci pomagać iść! Zaniemówiłam, byłam trochę onieśmielona jego propozycją. Chwilę później kazał mi się objął wokół jego szyi. Zaprzeczyłam, mówiąc, że z pewnością nie będzie mnie nosił i że zbyt wiele już tego. Ale on się uparł. Wykonałam polecenie dopiero po dłuższej chwili, nie miałam w sobie tyle odwagi. Nicholas wziął mnie na ręcę. Zawstydzona spuściłam wzrok. Niósł mnie. - Mów mi, w którą stronę iść. - W prawo teraz... - Słuchaj no, nie bądź zła, że się uparłem, ale zostawić tak koleżankę ze skręconą nogą, kilometr od domu to chyba nie wypada, nie? Wzruszyłam ramionami. Byłam speszona w jego ramionach, czułam się tak niezręcznie. Zwłaszcza, że znam go od zaledwie tygodnia... Dlatego przez całą drogę będąc trzymana przez niego milczałam. I jedyny temat na jaki się odzywałam to wskazywanie mu drogi do mojego domu. - Od razu zapamiętam sobie gdzie mieszkasz... - posłał mi uśmiech, ale ja sztywno patrzyłam w bok.- Mari? - wymusił moje spojrzenie. - Co ci jest? Kostka się przecież wyleczy, nie martw się! Parę dni i po sprawie! Nerwowo się uśmiechnęłam. - Ym, a niic... Tylko no... Trochę mi tak dziwnie w twoich ramionach, no bo znam cię dopiero od kilku dni... - wydukałam speszona, unikając jego niebiesko-zielonych oczu. Prychnął śmiechem. - Ach tam, mówią, że jest przecież miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.- palnął. - Co do ma do rzeczy? - zaczęłam się śmiać, ale nie ukrywam, że byłam bardzo zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią. Ja nie wnikam nawet o czym on tam myśli. - Oj, coś tam może ma.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało pod nosem.- A tak poważnie to mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie będzie.- dodał i spojrzał na mnie. - Echh... Niezdara ze mnie... Ale dzięki. - Nie mów tak, każdemu się to zdarza. - Teraz tutaj, na lewo. Zaraz zobaczysz mój dom. Wiesz co, może pójdę już sama.- puściłam jego szyję, aczkolwiek on nadal uparcie mnie trzymał i nie zamierzał odstawiać. - O nie moja droga, dotrzemy pod twój dom to dopiero cię odstawię. Mm, a może nawet do pokoju cię wniosę... - Nie! - pisnęłam z lekkim przerażeniem, śmiejąc się. - Spokojnie, żartuję. Dotarliśmy już pod moje białe mieszkanie. - To tutaj, puść mnie. - A co jeżeli cię nie puszczę? - postanowił się droczyć. - Nie no, weź! Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że dzięki niemu zapomniałam o bolącej zawzięcie kostce. Byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna za cały dzisiejszy dzień pełen wrażeń. W końcu delikatnie mnie odstawił. - Bardzo dziękuję Ci za wszystko.- powiedziałam radosna, jednak z grymasem bólu na twarzy, który stwarzała mi mocno pulsująca kostka u nogi. - Nie ma za co, ja dziękuję za oprowadzenie po tym uroczym miejscu. Zdrowiej szybko i daj mi znać co z twoją nogą. - Okej dzięki. Poprawiłeś mi humor... - powiedziałam na koniec zadowolona, patrząc mu w oczy. Tak, to był niebiesko-zielono-szary kolor oczu. Były piękne, niezwykłe. Weszłam do środka. Tam czekała na mnie mama. Widząc mnie ledwie utrzymującą się na nogach poczęła zadawać pytania. Opowiedziałam jej o zdarzeniu. _____________________________________________ _________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że jest w miarę ciekawie ;) Rozdział 8 Moje podejrzenia co do skręconej nogi, niestety, były słuszne. Bardzo mnie bolała i raczej nie zapowiadało się bym miała iść jutro do szkoły. W sumie cieszyłam się z tego, że nie pójdę, to był chyba jedyny plus tego skręcenia. W końcu odpocznę choć parę dni od docinek ze strony innych dziewczyn z paczki Chloe i ich wrednych uśmiechów radujących się z mojej porażki. Leżałam na łóżku, z zabandażowaną stopą i czytałam książkę. Dużo ich miałam, różnych rodzajów, chciałam przeczytać wszystkie, lubiłam to robić. Czytanie książek niekiedy mnie odstresowywało, choć na chwilę zabierało do innego świata, że nie raz zapominało się o swoim, i o własnych problemach. Nieoczekiwanie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Gdybym poszła do szkoły, to pół godziny temu skończyłabym zajęcia. Może to Cleo? Chociaż nie, nie sądzę. Zbyt bardzo jeszcze podporządkowuje się Chloe. To kto? A może to Adrien! Moje serce przyspieszyło rytm, mając cichą nadzieję, że to on. - Marinette, zaraz będzie u ciebie kolega! - usłyszałam krzyk mamy. Kolega? Ale... Wsadziłam okładkę do książki zaznaczając, w którym momencie skończyłam czytać, po czym odłożyłam ją na półkę i zerwałam się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozległo się ciche pukanie w drzwi. - Możesz wejść... - powiedziałam niepewnie, myśląc, że zobaczę zaraz Maxa, kolegę z klasy, który poszedł wtedy po dyrektora. Tylko po co on by tu przychodził? Moim oczom nie ukazał się Max, tylko mój wczorajszy towarzysz. Nicholas. - Cześć. - przywitał się nieśmiało i zamknął drzwi. - Cześć. Po co tu przyszedłeś? - spytałam, a on nadal stał sztywno w tym samym miejscu, przy drzwiach. Pożałowałam swojej wypowiedzi, twierdząc, że zabrzmiała zbyt ostro tak jakbym go tutaj nie chciała. - To znaczy w s-sensie... Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Nabrał powietrza w płucach. - Ja... Przyszedłem, no bo em... Przyszedłem podać ci co było zadane! - wyszczerzył się, czym mnie rozbawił. - Chyba nie tylko po to.- zachichotałam. - No nie tylko, bo też po to, aby zapytać jak się czujesz! - Noga zabandażowana, skręcona.- powiedziałam z goryczą.- Boli trochę mniej niż wczoraj. Zrobił przykry wyraz twarzy i skierował wzrok, na stopę owiniętą białym materiałem. - No chodź tutaj, usiądź.- wskazałam na fioletowy, wygodny fotel obok. Wykonał polecenie, najpierw przysuwając siedzenie bliżej mojego łóżka. Zaczęliśmy rozmowę, znów tak jak wczoraj, o wszystkim i o niczym. I ponownie dzięki niemu śmiałam się w głos, rozbawiał mnie i droczył się ze mną. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. - No wiedziałem, że się będziesz cieszyć. Zarumieniłam się. - Dobra, podam ci te lekcje, zapisz sobie i będę się musiał zbierać. - odparł smutno. - Aa, no jak musisz... Schylił się, żeby wyciągnąć z plecaka zeszyty, który położył wcześniej pod siedzeniem. - Tak, bo rodzice chcą dzisiaj ze mną się przejść po mieście. - powiedział, przewracając kartki w zeszycie. Zapisałam sobie na czystej kartce wszystkie zadania domowe. - Muszę iść. Do jutra.- spojrzał mi ostatni raz głęboko w oczy, po czym opuścił mój pokój. Wróciłam do czytania mojej książki. Ponownie zostałam wciągnięta w inny świat. Chociaż coś odwracało moją uwagę od książki. Przeszkadzało w skupieniu. Przez moje myśli przeplatały się wspomnienia z Nicholasem. Uśmiechałam się co chwilę sama do siebie, od czasu do czasu zdobywając się nawet na śmiech. Czułam się przy nim bardzo dobrze. Przebywając w mojej obecności stale mnie rozbawiał, naprawdę starał się bym była zadowolona. Nawet gdy skręciłam świeżo kostkę ten, mimo, że się martwił, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało, to optymizm go nie opuszczał. Ja sama również staram się być optymistką, aczkolwiek nie zawsze mi to wychodzi kiedy w szkole dziewczyny z paczki Chloe mi dogryzają, no i... Adrien... Na myśl o nim, zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno. Moje myśli zaczęły się kotłować na jego temat. Nadal nie rozumiem w jakim celu się mną bawił. A teraz w dodatku ośmiesza. Za co? Jednak wczoraj był jakiś bardzo dziwny. Stwierdził, że Nicholas traci na mnie czas. Skoro tak uważa to dlaczego tam przyszedł, dlaczego do nas podszedł, po co rozpoczął całą kłótnię? To jest jakieś nie logiczne, bo z drugiej strony skoro ze mnie szydzi i razem z "gronem przyjaciółek" chce mojego nieszczęścia to czemu "ostrzega" Nicholasa? Chodzi mi o to, że skoro uważa, że Nicholas chce się mną również pobawić to czemu mu w tym przeszkadza jak bowiem chce mojej porażki? Choć szczerze nie sądzę by miał rację, myślę, że Nicholas naprawdę mnie lubi. Bowiem Adriena słowa brzmiały "I tak to nie potrwa długo.", "zobaczysz, rzuci cię jak ja!". Kretyn. A może za bardzo się doszukuje, może najzwyczajniej chce mi dopiec? Tylko... Przez pewien moment... Ośmieliła się w moje myśli wpleść taka jedna, niewinna i nieśmiała myśl, że on jest zazdrosny. Oczywiście w nią nie uwierzyłam. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Niestety leżał na moim biurku, z dala od łóżka, na którym wylegując się czytałam kolejną powieść. Odłożyłam książkę i pospiesznie wstałam. Utykając podeszłam do telefonu. Gdy przyjrzałam się kto dzwoni moje oczy zaokrągliły się ze zdziwienia. Wpatrywałam się w ekran. Byłam niemile zaskoczona. A może właśnie mile? Wydzwaniał do mnie Adrien Agreste. W sumie nie wiem po co to robi. A może chce mnie przeprosić? O nie. Daj spokój. Pewnie zaplanował to z Chloe, szukają kolejnej głupiej zaczepki by mnie wyśmiać. Nienawidzę go. Stał się dla mnie zimny jak lód. Zresztą możliwe, że zawsze taki był, chłodny dupek, ale ja głupia tego nie zauważyłam tylko wpakowałam się w chodzenie z nim. Telefon wreszcie umilkł. Odeszłam w stronę łóżka, położyłam się a moje myśli zajął niestety pan Agreste. Po co ja jeszcze o nim myślę? Co on sobie wyobraża, będzie się wtrącał w moje życie prywatne między innymi kolegami i jeszcze na dodatek do mnie wydzwaniał? Co on się mnie tak uczepił?! Opanował mnie gniew. Przez Adriena. Myślałam o nim wkurzona, o tym co ostatnio nawyprawiał. Jest bezczelny. Znowu rozbrzmiał się dzwonek mojego telefonu. Tym razem nie wstałam po niego. Starałam się skupić myśli na książce. * * * Kolejnego dnia znów siedziałam w domu. Mama, zmartwiona stanem mojej nogi, nakazała mi zostać przez cały tydzień w domu, nie iść do szkoły. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że odpocznę w końcu więcej od przytłaczającej paczki Chloe, a także od tego głupiego Adriena. Z drugiej jednak stwierdziłam, że będzie mi trochę nudno. Poza tym chciałam pogadać z Nicholasem, zdałam sobie sprawę, że za nim tęsknię, chciałam go zobaczyć, chciałam, aby podniósł mnie na duchu, rozweselił, poprawił nastrój, który najbardziej psują uciążliwe i... stałe myśli o Adrienie. Obeszłam się bez szkoły już cztery dni. Od tego też czasu Nicholas nie przyszedł do mnie. Napisał tylko raz SMS-a z pytaniem jak się czuję. Może się wstydził? Może było mu głupio, że przyszedł tak bez uprzedzenia? A może też nie chciał się po prostu narzucać skoro sama nie prosiłam się o odwiedziny. Wszystkie notatki dostarczała mi SMS-em Cleo, toteż nie miałam zaległości. Wprawdzie cieszę się, że mam chociaż ją... Mimo, że to plotkara i mimo, że nie umiała sprzeciwić się za bardzo Chloe. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś to zrobi. Podejrzewałam, że chce to zrobić, ale się zwyczajnie boi. Zastanawiałam się czy nie napisać do Nicholasa z pytaniem czy by mnie odwiedził. Chociaż... może byłoby to zbyt nachalne, nie chcę się narzucać. Skoro sam nie zdecydował się przyjść to najwidoczniej nie chce. I tak dużo dla mnie zrobił. Sięgnęłam po swój telefon. Odblokowałam i zobaczyłam, że mam jedną nieodczytaną wiadomość. Otworzyłam ją. ��Od: Nicholas Chloe chodzi ostatnio wściekła, widać jak kipi tą złością. Chyba dyrektor jej pogroził�� Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie na widok wiadomości od niego. ��Do: Nicholas Oo, to dobrze �� Należalo jej sie. ��Od: Nicholas Oj tak. A jak z twoją nogą? Mniej boli? Tak brzmiała jego kolejna wiadomość. Wystukałam mu SMS-a z odpowiedzią. I rzeczywiście, moja skręcona kostka miała się już lepiej. Przez chwilę pisaliśmy. Zapytał też czy może mnie odwiedzić. Odpowiedziałam oczywiście twierdząco. Nudziło mi się samej, a obecność tego chłopaka wprawi mnie w dobry nastrój. Nie to, że byłam jakąś wiecznie pochmurną, zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną, ale po zerwaniu z chłopakiem, którego darzyłam głębokim uczuciem... wiecie. Posypało się wszystko tak jakby. Plus Chloe. Otrzymałam mocny cios. Wręcz potężny. Bo w końcu wygrywa ten, komu MNIEJ zależy... Mi zależało bardzo, Adrienowi pewnie wcale. ________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ Na razie w sumie takie nico jeśli chodzi o ten rozdział XDD dominowały przemyślenia Marinette, zdaję się xd c; Adrien jest dziwny, wiem XD myślicie, że chciał ją przeprosić? Przekonacie się w kolejnych rozdziałach co do tego... xd Zależy mu, czy nie? Oto jest pytanie XD no cóż... niczego nie obiecuję ;) Pojawi się też w opowieści pewien incydent z Chloe i innymi dziewczynami, ale to późnym potem, że tak powiem :) xD nie spoileruję co do tego jak na razie ;p W KOLEJNYM ROZDZIALE ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ JAK TO NAZWAŁAM BRUTALNA AKCJA XD Chociaż no nwm czy ten pomysł Wam się spodoba..... zobaczycie ;) ;p O;) Miłego ranka/dnia/wieczoru/nocy!! ;) Rozdział 9 Nicholas siedział na moim łóżku, tuż obok mnie i pod wpływem jego celowo zabawnych tekstów podałam ze śmiechu. No może bez przesady, ale muszę przyznać, że był zabawny. Lubiłam tą cechę, zawsze dobrze jest mieć tą osobę, która rozweseli. Miałam wrażenie, że on się... stara. Stale obserwował moje oczy i wpatrywał się w rysy twarzy. Też się mu wprawdzie przyglądałam. Bardzo podobał mi się kolor jego oczu. Niebiesko-zielono-szary. Tak kolorystyczne oczy to rzadkość. Miał na twarzy ledwie widoczną ilość młodzieńczego trądzika. Aczkolwiek uwagę na nim dekoncentrowały szatynowe włosy pod kolor oczu. Miał jasną karnację. Dowiedziałam się o nim, że lubi pływać. W sumie sama też lubiłam ten rodzaj sportu. W pewnym momencie nasz wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na sobie. Szczególnie na oczach. Przyglądaliśmy się wzajemnie swoim oczom, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem. Chwilę potem Nicholas bardzo niepewnie i powoli zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz ku mojej. Nie cofałam się, jednak i nie poruszyłam jakoś bardziej w jego stronę. Moja rozweselona dotąd mina, nieco spoważniała. Jego też. Bacznie miał na uwadze moje wszelkie ruchy. Bicie mojego serca przyspieszyło. Szczerze nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. Bo... miałam jeszcze w głowie... Nasze twarze dzieliło już tylko parę centymetrów. Zobaczyłam jak przymyka oczy. Ja natomiast robiłam to niepewnie; mrugałam powiekami zamiast je zamknąć. Już za chwilkę. Teraz jedynie milimetry stanowiły przeszkodę przed pocałunkiem. Poczułam przy buzi jego oddech. Nagle gwałtownie odsunęłam się jak poparzona. Zawstydzona spuściłam głowę. - Achh... w-wybacz... Ja n-nie, ja... Nie wiem co w-we mnie wstąpiło... - jąkał się. Och i co ja zrobiłam. Nie wierzę, głupie, absolutnie nic nie warte myśli o Adrienie mnie powstrzymały? Pewnie zraniłam tym zagraniem Nicholasa. Speszony odsunął się znacznie i zaczerwieniony wbił tępy wzrok w podłogę. Po chwili namysłu zdecydowałam się jakoś dobrze odezwać, by jak najszybciej zlikwidować z pamięci, a przynajmniej na chwilę zamazać tą niezręczną sytuację. - Nie!... Och... Nicholas to nie twoja wina... Bo ja... - nabrałam powietrza do płuc.- No bo ja... Patrzył smutno na mnie przez co jeszcze bardziej miałam wyrzuty sumienia. - Będę z tobą szczera.- zaznaczyłam.- Nadal mam w głowie Adriena. To dlatego. Spojrzał na mnie rozczarowany. - Nie powinnaś już o nim myśleć.- odparł z goryczą. Wbiłam wzrok w ziemię. Westchnęłam ciężko, a w oczach stanęły mi łzy. - Wiem.- powiedziałam stanowczo, lecz nieco złamanym i zachrypniętym głosem przez co nie brzmiało to już tak twardo. Wytarłam natychmiast łzy. - Och nie, Marinette! - zawołał zmartwiony i przysunął się do mnie, obejmując ramieniem. Kolejna łza uwolniła się z mojego oka. Przytulił mnie. Objął dwoma ramionami. Odwzajemniłam czuły gest. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię zawieść... - mruknęłam smutno poprzez płacz. - Ćśś... - wyszeptał i wtulił mnie jeszcze mocniej w siebie. Tego mi było trzeba. Objęłam rękoma jego klatkę piersiową.- Nie zawiodłaś wcale. Rozumiem, że mogłaś się tego nie spodziewać i nie być gotowa.- westchnął.- Zbyt bardzo się pospieszyłem, nie pomyślałem, że przecież jesteś świeżo po zerwaniu. Mruknęłam tylko zniesmaczona. - Tęs... - nie dokończyłam. Wtuliłam się w niego. Ufałam mu, czułam się przy nim bezpieczna. - Cieszę się, że ciebie mam.- odezwałam się niespodziewanie. - Możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć.- przytulona nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale czułam, że się szczerze do siebie uśmiecha. Oderwałam się od niego i spojrzałam w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego delikatnie. Odwzajemnił gest. Gdy w pewnej chwili stanął przy oknie i wyjrzał za nie, począł dziwnie przyglądać się widokowi za nim. Obrócił się znów w moją stronę zamyślony. - Co ci się tak spodobało za tym oknem? - zaśmiałam się. - Yy, mi, nie, nic.- wyczułam u niego zdenerwowanie.- Nic.- posłał nerwowy uśmiech, zrobił się jakiś dziwny. Jego spojrzenie było nieobecne, przenikliwe. Przyjrzałam się mu podejrzliwie. Zaraz potem jednak zasiadł koło mnie i począł sztucznie zagadywać. Nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi. * * * Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą do samego wieczora, Nicholas zjadł nawet z nami kolację. Niestety musiał już iść. Żegnaliśmy się przy drzwiach, zakładał właśnie buty. Nie spuszczał jednak ze mnie uradowanego wzroku. Gdy już nałożył obuwie, podszedł o krok bliżej. - To cześć.- rzekł nieśmiało na pożegnanie. - Pa, do zobaczenia w szkole po weekendzie, w poniedziałek już przyjdę.- puściłam mu oko. - To się cieszę i czekam z niecierpliwością! - zawołał i posłał mi szeroki ciepły uśmiech. Wyszedł. Z nadal utrzymującym się na twarzy uśmiechem obróciłam się na pięcie. I zawiedziona ujrzałam mamę stojącą o kilka kroków dalej. Czułam, że nas obserwowała. Och ci rodzice bywają irytujący. Przewróciłam oczami. - Mamo! - fuknęłam w jej stronę z goryczą. - Och, no co, przecież córki nie powinny mieć żadnych tajemnic przed mamusiami.- prychnęła żartując. Zaśmiałam się. - Ale... och no proszę nie podsłuchuj nas więcej! - No dobrze, dobrze. * * * Skończył się już weekend. Szłam właśnie zadowolona do szkoły. Zadowolona, ponieważ czekał tam na mnie słodki Nicholas i poza tym, moja noga się wreszcie doleczyła. Dziś pogoda nie dopisywała już tak jak przez ostatnie dni, było pochmurno, wokół raczej szarawo. Ubrana w ciepłą, ciemnoczerwoną bluzę szłam wzdłuż chodnika. Nieoczekiwanie poczułam na swym ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Obróciłam się raptownie wystraszona. - Bu! - usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Nicholasa. Śmiał się. - Ej no... ! Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie straszyć? - udawałam pretensję. - Muszę.- zaśmiał się.- Uwielbiam to robić. - Pff.- prychnęłam, również zdobywając się na śmiech. - Jak się czuje twoja kostka, znów mam porwać cię w ramiona? - uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Czyli jednak odtrącenie pocałunku z mojej strony go nie zniechęciło. To chyba dobrze. Chcę, żeby myśli o Nicholasie, zatłoczyły całkowicie te, o Adrienie. O tym dupku. Zachichotałam. - Trzymam się już normalnie na nogach, więc nie trzeba.- wyszczerzyłam się.- Ale dzięki. - No to chociaż odprowadzę cię do szkoły. - Sama też znam drogę wiesz.- zarechotałam. - A więc mam pójść? - zapytał zaczepnie uśmiechając się chytrze. - Niee! - zaznaczyłam prawie piskliwie, łapiąc go odruchowo za rękę, by nie uciekł. I tak zaczęliśmy iść ze splecionymi rękoma... Nasze dłonie były ciepłe i zdaje się, że trochę drżały. Nagle poczułam na drugim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Przez niemalże sekundę myślałam, iż to mój szatyn, jednak moment później stwierdziłam, że uścisk był zbyt kurczowy. Poczułam jak ktoś zasłania mi oczy i zatyka agresywnie usta. Usłyszałam jeszcze paniczne wołanie Nicholasa, po czym poczułam jak jestem przez kogoś mocno popychana w jakąś stronę. Wszystko działo się niesamowicie szybko, nawet nie zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować. Przerażona i roztrzęsiona próbowałam wyrwać się z silnych rąk, które popychały mnie gdzieś w bok, a wręcz szarpały mną. W tle zdołałam dosłyszeć jeszcze sprzeciw Nicholasa. Coś jednak sprawiło, że nie skończył tego zdania. Przeraziło mnie to. Później już go nie usłyszałam. _____________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Trochę długo nie było nexta, ale to też dlatego, że nie ma tu zbyt wiele czytelników xD Chcę tak dla wiadomości zaznaczyć, że piszę też to opowiadanie na Wattpadzie, tam na pewno będę kontynuować ;) Szykuje się akcja XD jednym może się podobać, drugim nie ;p Cóż... to na tyle Żegnam się xd :) Rozdział 10 Nagle wrzucono mnie na jakieś siedzenie, chyba było to tylne miejsce samochodu, bo okazało się nie za miękkie, sztywne. Gdy usłyszałam dźwięk odpalanego silnika, byłam już co do tego pewna. Miałam na oczach ciemną opaskę przez co nie mogłam nic zobaczyć. Panicznie starałam się jej pozbyć, aczkolwiek bez skutecznie. Byłam także czymś związana, z trudnością poruszałam rękami czy nogami, zdaje się mocną taśmą klejącą. Nerwowo wierciłam się po siedzeniu, na leżąco. Moje usta również pozostały teraz bezużyteczne, gdyż przykleili mi na nie taśmę. Strasznie się bałam. Spod moich zasłoniętych powiek wydobyła się łza przerażenia. Podróż ta potrwała może jakieś pół godziny lub mniej. Uczułam jak samochód staje w miejscu. Następnie słyszałam trzaśnięcie samochodowymi drzwiami. Zaraz potem kolejna osoba je otworzyła. I znów trzaśnięcie. A kolejnym razem miałam przeczucia, że otworzyli drzwi tuż przy mnie. Poczułam jak jestem siłą wyciągana z samochodu przez niejedną osobę. - Wiecie gdzie ich zanosimy? - usłyszałam męski, ale nieprzyjemny głos. Twardy i lekko zachrypnięty. I chłodny. Ich? To ktoś ze mną jest?... Nicholas... Zostałam położona na jakimś materacu. Nadal jednak miałam zawiniętą na oczy czarną i grubą chustę. Zabrali mi jednak z rąk taśmę. Z panicznego strachu pojawiły się u mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Na chwilę wyszli chyba z pomieszczenia, bo nie słyszałam nikogo ani niczego. Minęła chwila, a usłyszałam rozmawiających ponurych facetów. Szli tutaj. Moje serce mocno załomotało. Poczułam jak ktoś ląduje przy mnie na materacu. To na pewno Nicholas. Ktoś dotknął naprawdę zimną dłonią mojego policzka, przez co zadrżałam. Następnie była zrywana z mojej buzi wcześniej przyklejona taśma. Krótko zabolało. Później rozwiązywali też pasek na oczach. Mojemu rówieśnikowi chyba robiono właśnie to samo. Kiedy w końcu opaska została mi odebrana, spojrzałam na rówieśnika obok, pewna, że to szatyn, którego poznałam zaledwie kilkanaście dni temu. Ale to nie był Nicholas. Oczy zaokrągliły mi się ze zdziwienia. Prawie pisnęłam z wrażenia. Obok mnie znajdował się... ... Adrien Agreste. To niemożliwe, to podstęp, jak!! Zdumiona i niemal przerażona patrzyłam na niego. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Wcale nie była to jakaś stara piwnica czy całkowicie opustoszałe miejsce. Był to maleńki pokoik, co prawda meble, które tu stały wyglądały na bardzo stare. Zobaczyłam też białe drzwi. Prowadziły pewnie do łazienki. Może ci bandyci nie są aż tak bezlitośni i mają jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia? Siedzieliśmy na większym materacu, leżącym przy samej ziemi. Był trochę zakurzony, ale nakryty przez jedną cienką białą pościel. No chociaż tyle. Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę Adriena. Nie chciałam go widzieć. No dobra... chciałam. Ale nie chciałam. Ochh. - Siedźcie tu grzecznie.- odezwał się jeden z trzech wzbudzających strach, panów.- Okna są szczelnie zamknięte, o ucieczce zapomnijcie. Wypuścimy was dopiero gdy wasi rodzice zapłacą odpowiednią sumkę. A tam jest wasza toaleta.- wskazał na białe drzwi. Opuścili to miejsce. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi na klucz. Zostałam sam na sam z Adrienem. Na początku oboje milczeliśmy, było bardzo niezręcznie. Wolałabym jednak być zamknięta z Nicholasem, nie z nim. Pomyślałam, że wyrażę swoje szczere zdanie. Po tych ostatnich sytuacjach zasłużył sobie. Głupol. Jak ja go nienawidzę. Nie wiem w jak dużym stopniu, doprawdy, mój umysł musiał się zepsuć, żeby... żeby spodobał mi się taki skończony drań. Ale już mi się nie podoba. Wcale fuj. I kto ci uwierzy Marinette. Patrzył tępo w podłogę, również się nie poruszał. Zdecydowałam się odezwać. Nie mam zamiaru być takim fałszywym, tchórzem jak on. W końcu wzięłam się za siebie i odważyłam odezwać. - Wolałabym być zamknięta tu razem z Nicholasem.- prychnęłam oburzona, nie patrząc nawet na niego. Czułam na sobie jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. W mój głos wplątany był jednak lęk, drżałam, bałam się tutaj. - Co ty w nim w ogóle widzisz? - burknął zdenerwowany. Ooo, nie spodobało mu się. Nie no, wiadomo, że zależy mu jedynie na tym by mi dogryźć. Pewnie zaraz to zrobi. - Widzę w nim fajnego chłopaka.- odpowiedziałam. Adrien zaśmiał się, czułam kpinę. - I z czego się cieszysz dupku? - syknęłam nienawistnie. - Bo pewnie zależy mu tylko na jednym.- stwierdził, nadal zdobywając się na złośliwy, drażniący mnie śmiech. Wzdrygnęłam się wkurzona tym co powiedział. I oburzona. - On nie jest taki jak ty.- fuknęłam, posyłając mu w między czasie mordercze spojrzenie. - Cha, cha, jesteś pewna? - Tak.- potwierdziłam. - Zobaczysz, niedługo z tobą skończy.- powiedział tak po prostu. Nie wiem po co Adrien mi to robił. Oblałam go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Coś ty się tak mnie uczepił? - syknęłam zdenerwowana.- Zrobiłam ci coś? Nie odpowiadał. Zrobił to dopiero po chwili namysłu. Wiedziałam, że musi wymyślić coś jak najbardziej dotykającego. - Ty pierwsza uczepiłaś się jak rzep. Moje koleżanki były lepsze od ciebie. Wściekła wręcz rzuciłam się na niego. Szarpnęłam z całej siły jego blond włosy, były gęste, więc było za co złapać, za co ciągnąć by bolało. Oboje wstaliśmy, szarpałam go za włosy. Krzyknął z bólu. I dobrze. Wreszcie. Gdy złapał za moje i z a agresją pociągnął w dół, puściłam go natychmiast. On też od razu po tym, mnie puścił. Spojrzeliśmy sobie dziwnie dłużej w oczy. - Poproszę bandziorów, aby zmienili mi pokój! Wolę spać nawet w zimnej piwnicy niż być tu z tobą! - krzyknęłam w furii. Mocne kłamstwo poszło. Patrzył tylko na mnie nie odzywając się. Będąc bardzo wściekła, pchnęłam go dłońmi, właściwie uderzyłam w jego klatkę piersiową. - A ja wcale nie wolę.- palnął. Bardzo zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią spojrzałam mu w oczy z namalowanym na twarzy wyraźnie, zdziwieniem. Skoro nie woli bym spała gdzie indziej... tylko była tu razem z nim... to znaczy, tak to właśnie zabrzmiało. - Co? - zapytałam nieprzytomnie, chcąc sprawdzić czy się przypadkiem nie przesłyszałam. Adrien wyglądał na bardzo speszonego. Nie odpowiadał, unikał mojego wzroku, kręcił się niespokojnie na boki. Skrzywiłam się tylko i nie odpowiedziałam. Nie ma najmniejszego sensu prowadzić dyskusję z tym głupolem. Prychnęłam tylko nerwowym śmiechem, z myślą jak bardzo jest żałosny. Choć tak naprawdę to miałam ochotę płakać. Ale tuszowałam zaś mocne zdenerwowanie w śmiechu. Nagle usłyszeliśmy przekręcany w zamku klucz. Jeden z porywaczy wtargnął do środka. - Macie wodę.- postawił butelkę wody, na maleńkim stoliku, stojącym przy ścianie. Następnie od razu wyszedł zamykając oczywiście stare pomieszczenie na klucz. Wstałam i postanowiłam z ciekawości sprawdzić zawartość starych szaf, które tu się znajdowały. Okazały się zupełnie puste. Jedyne co można było w nich znaleźć to pajęczynę oraz kurz. * * * - Och, nadal nie rozumiem czemu musiałam tu zostać uwięziona akurat z takim idiotą jak ty. Wciąż się kłóciliśmy. - Też nie rozumiem jak mogli wpakować mnie z taką francą jak ty. - Francą? Dlaczego francą? No powiedz, co ci zrobiłam?! - syknęłam z głosem pełnym jadu w jego stronę. - Nie dawałaś świętego spokoju.- prychnął śmiechem.- Współczuję Nicholasowi teraz. - Nie dawałam spokoju? A ty byś chciał by twoja dziewczyna podrywała się z piętnastoma innymi przystojniakami? - Jak zwykle przesadzasz. - Jak zwykle masz jedną, jedyną, wiecznie tą samą, żałosną odpowiedź! - Ja pierdziele, to że byłem z tobą to nie oznacza, że mam nie gadać z innymi laskami. - Ale ty jesteś bezczelny. To ja kryję wyrazy głębokiego współczucia do tej twojej nowej, wytapetowanej "laski"! - No żebyś wiedziała, że jest lepsza od ciebie. Zbierało mi się na łzy. Spuściłam smutny wzrok. Po moim policzku spłynęła kryształowa kropla. Potem następna. Miałam dość, dość jego. A teraz... och, błagam, żeby tylko nic nie stało się rodzicom! Miałam tego wszystkiego dość na dzisiaj. Tyle strachu, a teraz jeszcze dogryzający mi Adrien. To mnie naprawdę bolało. - Ej... weź nie płacz.- odezwał się, a w jego wypowiedzi wyczułam dziwny strach. Wytarłam łzy nieświadomie wykonując jego polecenie. Podszedł bliżej. - Zostaw mnie.- syknęłam, odskakując jak najdalej od niego.- Mam ciebie dosyć na dziś palancie. Bardzo smutna położyłam się na materacu i obróciłam w stronę ściany. Z mojego oka wydostała się kolejna srebrzysta kropla. Bałam się o rodziców. Za oknem było już ciemno, pozapalaliśmy światło w pomieszczeniu. Udawałam, że już twardo śpię, bowiem leżałam sztywno przejęta dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Bardzo boję się tych porywaczy. Mam nadzieję, że nie posiedzimy tu za długo i co więcej, że nie zrobią krzywdy moim rodzicom... Kurczę nie wiem jak moi rodzice sobie z nimi poradzą. Powinni mimo wszystko zawiadomić o tym policję, myślę, że zawsze jest to najlepszym wyjściem i najszybszym, bez względu na to, co mówią porywacze. Adrien zgasił światło, po czym ułożył się koło mnie. Ani drgnęłam, udałam, że twardo śpię. Nie wiem czy to mi się zaczęło śnić czy co, ale poczułam jak Adrien się do mnie przysuwa. Jego klatka piersiowa dotykała moich pleców. Poczułam też jak jego ręka obejmuje mój brzuch, i także jak zatapia nos w moje włosy. Oblała mnie fala gorąca. A więc to na sto procent był sen. Tak, przecież Adrien, ten zimny drań, raczej najchętniej zepchnął by mnie z materaca na zimną podłogę. Ale zaraz, czy w śnie z kolei myślałabym tak logicznie? Czy to nie dzieje się naprawdę?... Było mi przyjemnie gdy tak mnie obejmował. Jejku, tęskniłam za tym. Pragnęła się do niego mocno przytulić. Nie mieliśmy żadnego nakrycia, spaliśmy w ubraniu, więc ogólnie było chłodno, Adrien mnie ogrzewał. Tak... czuję go, styka swój tors o moje plecy. Lecz z pewnością tylko w śnie, bo to nierealne. Szkoda, że tylko sny mamy takie piękne. A jeżeli naprawdę mnie objął? Nie no, weź przestań, on? Może mam już jakieś omamy. To sen... Wyraźnie mówię: to był sen. Mhm, a może ten sen miał jakieś znaczenie? _____________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ Ajj biedna Mari... Ale ją załatwiłam�� �� no i Adriena... xD Przekonacie się w kolejnych rozdziałach czy ci bandyci aby na pewno są tacy litościwi�� Miejmy nadzieję, że bandziory ich nie skrzywdzą... ani ich rodziców xD choć no nie wiadomo���� �� Rozdział 11 Obudziłam się czując silny ból głowy. Otworzyłam leniwie oczy, złapałam się za głowę i zobaczyłam obejmującą mój brzuch rękę Adriena. Przypomniałam sobie co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Nie jesteśmy u siebie. A ból głowy to pewnie ze zdenerwowania i z wczorajszego mocnego stresu. Przez szybę przebijały się promyki wiosennego słońca. Dobrze, że chociaż słońce dawało ciepło, bo ogólnie to pomieszczenie nie było zbyt ogrzewane, a szyby od okien dosyć masywne. Nawet gdybyśmy próbowali wezwać pomoc i wymachiwać cały dzień przed oknem, że coś się dzieje, to na nic by się to nie zdało, gdyż było to pustkowie. Nie wiem w jakim rejonie miasta się znajdowaliśmy, ale nie było tu żadnej żywej duszy. A może byliśmy gdzieś poza Paryżem? Przekręciłam się na materacu. Obok mnie słodko spał blondyn. Czyli jednak to nie był sen? Naprawdę mnie objął? Ten zimny drań? Dziwne... Mimo wszystko bardzo tęskniłam za Adrienem. Poczęłam przyglądać się rysom jego twarzy, jakoś tak nie mogłam się powstrzymać, pomimo, iż miałam świadomość, że na to nie zasługiwał. Żeby go podziwiać. No ale... tęsknota i uczucie ze mną zwyciężyły. Miałam ochotę wpić się w jego usta. Oblizałam się, wędrowałam intensywnie wzrokiem po całej jego twarzy. Przypomniała mi się jednak wczorajsza kłótnia, ponownie zranił mnie słowami. Nie wiem ile razy jeszcze będzie musiał to zrobić, bym wreszcie przestała o nim myśleć. Po chwili podniosłam się z materaca i skierowałam do łazienki. Była bardzo niewielka w jasnych barwach. Gdy wyszłam, podeszłam do okna i wyjrzałam za nie. Wokół ciągnęła się trawa, po części wypalona. A dalej las, mnóstwo drzew, krzewów. Droga do miasta na pewno nie jest daleko. Przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie. Miałam nadzieję, że rodzice jak najszybciej zgłoszą tą całą sytuację na policję. Oczywiście nie mogłam się z nimi skontaktować, bo porywacze od razu zabrali mi plecak. Ciekawe kiedy porwali Adriena... Może też przed szkołą? Bo w sumie byłam nieobecna w szkole z powodu skręconej kostki, więc może też śledzili Adriena i wczoraj postanowili zaatakować. Ale dlaczego akurat mnie i Adriena? Czy to przypadek losu? I to jak złośliwy przypadek. Pragnęłam w końcu opuścić to miejsce, bałam się tutaj. W każdym wypadku chyba lepiej, że jestem tu z Adrienem niż sama. Chociaż go nie cierpię, ale bez niego jeszcze bardziej bym się bała tych mężczyzn o ponurych twarzach. Stojąc przy oknie, nagle usłyszałam przekręcający się w zamku klucz. Zadrżałam i natychmiast zwróciłam głowę ku drzwiom. Wszedł ten, który wczoraj przyniósł nam picie. Tym razem w dłoni trzymał worek z bułkami i małym smakowym serkiem. Położył to na stoliku i spojrzał na mnie chłodno, przez co oblał mnie dreszcz. Poczułam zapach alkoholu. Mężczyzna w ciemnym stroju, z brodą, odszedł od małego stolika i zbliżył się kilka kroków w moją stronę. Mój oddech był niespokojny. Oblał mnie zimny pot. Spojrzał na mój biust, a potem znów na twarz. - Rodzice pytają czy nic ci nie zrobiliśmy. Jak podam ci telefon to masz mówić, że wszystko ok.- burknął. - Dobrze.- mruknęłam, wystraszona. Odsunął się i wyszedł. I wtedy zobaczyłam budzącego się Adriena. Najpierw nieśmiało szukał czegoś ręką, następnie zerwał się i zasiadł na łóżku. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie. Byłam oparta o parapet tyłem przy oknie. Gdy tak patrzył, prawie niezauważalnie zachwiałam się. Myślałam o tym czy przywitamy się chociaż ze sobą zwykłym "cześć". Ale Adrien się nie odezwał, ja też nie. Nasze śniadanie nie było zbyt smakowite, bułki wyglądały trochę nieświeżo, dali nam byle co. Podzieliliśmy się ze sobą też truskawkowym serkiem. * * * Niespodziewanie do przestarzałego pomieszczenia wtargnął jeden z bandytów. Inny niż tamten. Trochę ich tutaj było... Zdawał się być rozgniewany. Agresywnie przyłożył mi telefon do ucha. - Mów, że wszystko w porządku, to twoja matka, uczepiła się. - Wszystko dobrze.- powiedziałam trochę drżącym i niepewnym głosem. - Słyszałaś?! - warknął do telefonu, zabierając mi go spod ucha.- Na jutro ma być ku*wa odpowiednia suma, bo inaczej nie będzie już tak dobrze! - posłyszałam zanim wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Moja głowa nadal boleśnie pulsowała, lecz ból trochę odpuścił. Westchnęłam ciężko. - I co, twój książę po ciebie przyjdzie? - zakpił sobie nagle Adrien.- A mnie też uwolni? Co mu odbiło, dlaczego nagle wyskakuje z jakimś "moim księciem"? Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - O co ci chodzi? - No ten brzydal w sensie. Skrzywiłam się, spuściłam brwi na dół. - Nicholas? - spytałam niepewnie. Nie wiedziałam czy aby na pewno o niego mu chodzi. - No tak.- podśmiewał się. - Zostaw go w spokoju, nic ci nie zrobił. Prychnął śmiechem. - Musi mieć naprawdę niepoprawnie w głowie, żeby się umawiać z takim czymś jak ty. - Odwal się od nas.- warknęłam.- Myślisz, że ty jesteś lepszy? To raczej ja musiałam mieć niepoprawnie w głowie by umawiać się z tobą. Gniew brał nade mną górę, podeszłam o kilka kroków bliżej do niego. Był bardzo bezczelny, jak on śmie! Najpierw się mną pobawił, potraktował jak śmiecia, zupełnie się mną nie przejmując, a teraz jeszcze ciągle mocno mi docina. Zachowuje się jak Chloe, przejął wredne dogryzki po niej. Jejku, ależ on mnie wkurzał. I jestem skazana codziennie widywać go z dziewczynami, które chcą mnie zniszczyć nie wiedzieć czemu. I pomyśleć, że chłopak, którego kochałam teraz zadaje się wyłącznie z tymi nienawidzącymi mnie dziewczynami. Tak jakby od początku planował mnie upokorzyć i by mi było jak najgorzej. Strasznie działa mi on na nerwy! - Jesteś strasznie naiwna i głupia. Uważasz, że on cię lubi? - Och, nie wtrącaj się. - Na pewno ma cię gdzieś tak jak ja, przekonasz się. Stałam tuż przed nim rozgniewana tym co mówi. - Jaki ty jesteś żałosny... Chcesz mi jak najbardziej dopiec. Ludzie, którzy docinają innym mają zazwyczaj tak, że coś im się w sobie nie podoba... - Ta, to w tobie mi się nic nie podoba! - A nie mówiłam... Adrien paplasz ciągle to samo, aż zaczynam się zastanawiać o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi... Czy ty... Chcesz w tym czegoś konkretnego...? Z jednej strony jego słowa we mnie uderzały, były zimne i bardzo nieprzyjemne. Z drugiej zaś to brzmiało tak jakby był naprawdę bardzo... zazdrosny o Nicholasa. Począł się zastanawiać, na chwilę się zamyślił. - O nic mi nie chodzi.- burknął pod nosem. - Ale z ciebie tchórz! Prawdziwy tchórz... Ty tylko ciągle... Kłamiesz! - wykrzyczałam mu zawiedziona w twarz. Zaczęliśmy szarpaninę ze sobą. Wściekła uderzałam go, a ten mnie odpychał. Nie dałam jednak za wygraną. Pchnęłam go tak mocno, że aż upadł do tyłu, na materac. Był zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak wstał i rzucił się na mnie poprzez co uderzyłam tyłem o jedną z wysokich, starych szaf. W trakcie zderzenia przymknęłam na parę sekund oczy i jęknęłam z bólu. Wpadłam w furię, próbowałam znów go powalić, jednakże był zbyt silny. Trzymał moje dwie ręce, nie mogłam nimi poruszyć Starałam się wyrwać, szarpałam się, ale nic z tego. Trzymał moje nadgarstki, przygwoździł je swoimi dłońmi do jednej z wysokich szaf, a stał przy mnie tak blisko, że nasze ciała prawie się stykały. Spojrzałam mu zdenerwowana w te wredne oczy. On też przyglądał się przez chwilę moim. Zaraz potem poczułam na swoich ustach jego. Złapał swoimi wargami za moje, pocałował mnie delikatnie. Oszołomiona, oddałam jego pocałunek. Ponieważ za tym tęskniłam. I to jak bardzo. Nawet jak honor ździerał sobie gardło, mówiąc "przestań, nie zasłużył", ja nie potrafiłam. ______________________________ _____________________________ No witam�� Mhmm mam nadzieję, że rozdział powyżej jest w miarę ok...�� Chociaż to jeszcze nie koniec ich dramatycznej przygody, tyle mogę zdradzić������ Tu co prawda prawie nikogo nie ma, ale jeżeli jeszcze ktoś tu jest i czyta, to bardzo fajnie xD ;) Rozdział 12 Zaraz potem poczułam na swoich ustach jego. Złapał swoimi wargami za moje, pocałował mnie delikatnie. Oszołomiona, oddałam jego pocałunek. Ponieważ za tym tęskniłam. I to jak bardzo. Nawet jak honor ździerał sobie gardło, mówiąc "przestań, nie zasłużył", ja nie potrafiłam. Począł całować coraz bardziej łapczywie, co nie powiem, podobało mi się. Spragniona oddawałam jego pocałunki. Wtem niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy nieprzyjemny, męski lekko zachrypnięty głos. - Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie.- momentalnie odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak poparzeni i spojrzeliśmy w stronę porywacza wytrzeszczonymi z zaskoczenia oczami. Nie spodziewaliśmy się go teraz. Moje serce wybijało rytm w przyspieszonym tempie. Adriena pewnie też. - Lepiej niech wasi rodzice pospieszą się z kasą, bo wy na tym ucierpicie.- obwiesił chłodno, po czym wyszedł. Ciągle nas sprawdzali, czy nic nie kombinujemy. Odprowadziliśmy go wzrokiem. Spojrzeliśmy w tym samym czasie sobie w oczy. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, czy Adrien naprawdę to zrobił? Czy to nie była jedynie moja wyobraźnia? Nie wiedziałam jak się odezwać, zatkało mnie, na chwilę oniemiałam. Adrien spuścił już ze mnie wzrok i odsunął się znacznie. Nie zrozumiałam jego postępowania. Najpierw mnie zupełnie nieoczekiwanie całuje po tylu bolesnych złośliwościach, zagrywkach, a teraz milczy jakby nigdy nic? Usiadł na materacu, nawet nie patrzył już na mnie. Wpatrywał się tępo w stronę okna. Dlaczego on jest taki dziwny? O co mu chodzi? Jaki ma w tym cel? Mam uwierzyć, że pocałował mnie bez powodu? Chociaż... Przecież wtedy też chodził ze mną chyba bez większego powodu... Znowu postanowił mną zmanipulować? Nudziło mu się? - Adrien.- odezwałam się. Nie lubiłam tego milczenia między nami, nie znosiłam go. - Co? - burknął pod nosem, co mnie zdziwiło. Tak jakby nic niezwykle zaskakującego i wspaniałego się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło. Speszył mnie swoją wypowiedzią. - N-no... T-to przed chwilą... - mruknęłam nieśmiało. - To nic nie znaczyło.- palnął od razu z obojętnością i wzruszył ramionami, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Och, nie rozumiem go! - To po co to zrobiłeś? - Daj mi spokój Marinette.- machnął ręką zdenerwowany. Czy on musi być tak strasznie dziwny? Zawsze ma jakieś żałosne, wymijające odpowiedzi. No mówię, tchórz. Wszystkiego się boi. Tylko poniżać mnie umie, na więcej go nie stać. A może przeszkadza mu przyznanie się do błędu? Aż taki z niego tchórz? W ogóle ostatnio wydaje się on taki... nieszczęśliwy, struty. Co mu się dzieje? Jego rodzice się pokłócili czy co? Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że jest u niego nie tak... Tylko z tym kretynem nie da się normalnie porozmawiać, nie obeszło by się bez wyzwisk, bez kłótni, bez szarpaniny... Zrezygnowana podeszłam do okna. Adrien jest ostatnio strasznie skomplikowany. Nawet psycholog by go nie zrozumiał. Raz robi to, raz tamto. A to w nocy? Objął mnie... Przytulał mnie... Było mi tak przyjemnie i ciepło. Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi? Raz mnie obejmuje, całuje, a raz podporządkowuje się Chloe? Jaki tu jest haczyk? A może on się boi Chloe i dlatego tak się zachowuje? Niee, to by było zbyt śmieszne. On po prostu jest niezdecydowanym dupkiem i tyle. Kto go tam wie. Ujrzałam przejeżdżający przez pustkowie samochód. O ile się nie mylę, należy do tych porywaczy. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, gdyż wpadła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Myśl o ucieczce. Ale nie, na pewno któryś z nich został by nas pilnować. A jeśli nie? Moje myśli sprzeczały się ze sobą. Tylko jak uciekniemy, drzwi są przecież zamknięte na klucz. Niepewnie położyłam dłoń na klamce od okna i poczęłam się z nią szarpać. Włożyłam w to całą swoją siłę, zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie i tak nic to nie da. Ale moja wiara w siebie najwidoczniej była duża. Chyba po prostu było to czymś zaklejone i dlatego nie chciało się odtworzyć... - Co robisz? - zapytał Adrien z przejęciem. - Jak widzisz... - ciągnęłam wciąż za uchwyt z wielką determinacją - próbuje nas uwolnić... - Mari przestań, bo jeszcze usłyszą coś.- ostrzegł mnie. - Widziałam ich samochód, pojechali. Nie przestawałam. Wykonywałam czynność uparcie dalej, ponieważ miałam wrażenie, że zatrzaśnięte szczelnie okno, pod wpływem mojej szarpaniny może się zaraz otworzyć. Nieoczekiwanie do pomieszczenia wtargnął jeden z bandziorów, a wtedy zatrzęsły mi się ręce i natychmiast porzuciłam szarpanie uchwytu od okna. Wielkimi wystraszonymi oczyma patrzyłam na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, od którego czuć było alkoholem. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. To już nie był ten, który przynosił nam picie... Zdawało mi się nawet, że facet trochę kuleje, na poliku miał zadrapanie. - Chciałaś uciec tak? - spytał oschle. Drżałam, miałam nadzieję, że mnie nie ukara. Ale on powiedział bezlitośnie: - Za to też się płaci.- zakomunikował, po czym podszedł i zanim wykonałam jakikolwiek ruch wziął mnie za włosy. Szarpnął nimi tak, że krzyknęłam z bólu. - Posiedzisz sobie teraz sama za karę.- trzymając kurczowo moje włosy, prowadził mnie poprzez nie, jak psa poprzez smycz w stronę wyjścia. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, nie miałam jak się obronić, moją głowę pochylił w dół. Widać, że lubi się znęcać... Nagle jednak usłyszałam bardzo krótki krzyk bólu z jego ust, tak jakby został gwałtownie uderzony. Puścił moje włosy, po czym upadł na ziemię zwijając się z bólu. Z ust zaczęła cieknąć mu krew. Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie, pobladłam. Zobaczyłam przed nim Adriena. Blondyn szybkim ruchem kopnął porywacza, wobec tego wydał z siebie jeszcze głośniejszy krótki jęk. - Chodź, szybko! - krzyknął Adrien w panice, po czym złapał mnie za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Udało nam się wyjść z pomieszczenia. Biegliśmy korytarzem, obwieszonym paroma obrazami, nie zwracaliśmy jednak na nie uwagi, bo nie mieliśmy czasu. Porywacze mogli przecież wrócić w każdej chwili. Pędziliśmy ile tylko sił w nogach, rozglądając się bardzo gorączkowo za wyjściem. Biegiem dotarliśmy pod wyjście z mieszkania. Obawialiśmy się jednak, że będzie zamknięte. Nasze obawy, niestety okazały się słuszne. Adrien szarpał za klamkę, lecz drzwi ani drgnąły. Oboje trzęśliśmy się, panikowaliśmy. - Adrien! Ok-knem! - zaproponowałam panikując. Miałam nadzieję, że szybko się uwiniemy i nie zdążą wrócić i nas przyłapać. A co jeżeli jeszcze jeden czyha potajemnie by nas dopaść? Cholera. Usłyszałam kroki. Gwałtownie obróciłam się. Oblał mnie zimny pot, moje ręce bardzo się trzęsły, były spocone ze strachu. Adrien w panice otworzył okno, które znajdowało się w pobliżu, tak szeroko jak tylko to było możliwe. A tymczasem w naszą stronę szedł nieco ociężałym krokiem jeden z porywaczy, którego Adrien powalił z nóg. Był na wpół zgięty, na jego twarzy widniał grymas bólu, przy buzi miał ślady krwi. Wyglądał na wściekłego. - Mari! - zawołał Adrien i szarpnął moją dłoń. Stał tuż przy oknie, zdecydowany natychmiast wydostać się przez nie. Obejrzałam się nerwowo za siebie na porywacza. Z bladą jak śnieg twarzą ujrzałam, że trzyma w ręce pistolet... - Jeśli wam życie miłe... - uniósł broń celując w nas.- zostańcie.- dokończył oschle, ledwie trzymając się na nogach. Była to bardzo ciężka i niesamowicie stresująca sytuacja. Poczułam jak robi mi się słabo. Z mojego czoła spłynęła kropelka potu. Adrien chyba również przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić najlepiej w takiej sytuacji. Znajdowaliśmy się przy otwartym i gotowym do ucieczki oknie, bandzior stał kilka kroków dalej, ale co najgorsze trzymał w dłoni broń, mogąc w każdej chwili jej użyć. A jak Wy byście postąpili w naszej sytuacji? Poczułam jak robi mi się słabo i jak kręci w głowie. Stałam chwiejnie na nogach. Adrien natomiast trzymał ledwie moją roztrzęsioną dłoń i rozkminał jaki postawić krok. - Uciekaj.- szepnął do mnie i odsunął się od okna. Co nienormalne, zrobił dwa bardzo wolne i nieśmiałe kroki w stronę porywacza, nie spuszczając z niego przy tym niezwykle czujnego wzroku. Stanął twarzą w twarz z bandytą. On chyba jest niepoważny... Boję się o niego. Przerażona przebiegiem akcji, zachwiałam się na nogach. Miałam wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi. Boże, ile trzeba mieć odwagi by patrzeć w oczy zawodowemu bandycie, który zamierza w ciebie strzelić. Nawet jeśli stał dwa metry dalej. To nie jest normane. To niezwykłe. I jakże przerażające. Bandzior przyłożył Adrienowi pistolet do czoła. Pisnęłam ze strachu. Widziałam jak Adrien się trzęsie, chyba pożałował swojego bohaterskiego czynu. - Nie!!! P-prze-przecież m-mieliście mieć z-za nas ok-kup.- wyłkałam, trzęsąc się jak nigdy i w wielkiej panice próbując bronić Adriena. - Ach, tak.- westchnął, lecz nadal trzymał przy czole blondyna broń. Adrien w pewnej chwili, znowu, mocno kopnął go w brzuch. Uderzył jeszcze porywacza pięścią w twarz. Ten zwinął się z bólu. Był jakiś mało sprawny. Po chwili jednak walnął Adriena z całej siły w twarz. Łzy poleciały po moich policzkach. Blondyn upadł na podłogę, złapał się za polik, wtedy w jego oczach dostrzegłam rodzące się łzy. Zaraz potem jednak zaczął powoli wstawać, wyprostował się i już nie podszedł do bandziora. Jak na razie stał nieruchomo w miejscu, gdy ten wciąż wymierzał w nas strzał. Mój lęk w tej chwili był nie do opisania. Adrien najwidoczniej postanowił powtórzyć scenę, gdyż ponownie zbliżył się o kilka niepewnych kroków do pijanego mężczyzny w trochę podeszłym wieku. Ten już miał zadać mu kolejny, niemiłosierny cios w policzek, jednak Adrien w ostatniej chwili wykonał unik i jeszcze raz kopnął porywacza, potem wymierzył mu cios w twarz, ten jęknął z bólu, i na chwilę zgiął się na wpół. - UCIEKAJ! - krzyknął do mnie i pchnął mnie w stronę okna. Sam pobiegł za mną w jego stronę. Prawie udało mi się przez nie wyskoczyć, buzująca w moich żyłach adrenalina dała mi magicznej siły, nie było wcale wysoko, jednak niespodziewanie mężczyzna wyprostował się i skierował w naszą stronę broń. Tym razem jednak pociągnął za spluwę. _____________________________________ ______________________________________ Witam wszystkich�� �� Rozdział trochę brutalny, to wiem �� �� Poznaliście w sumie moją bujną wyobraźnię ���� nie no, ale mam nadzieję, że głupio nie wyszło xD Siłacz z tego Adriena XDDD ich przygody jeszcze nie koniec :) Kolejny już niedługo!!�� Myślicie, że oszczędzę im życie?���� ������ Widzimy się w następnym �� Rozdział 13 Wtedy moje serce zatrzymało się na chwilę, zrobiło mi się momentalnie jeszcze bardziej słabo. Jedyne co pamiętam później to dźwięk nacisku na spluwę. Potem chyba straciłam przytomność. * * * Budząc się, poczułam się przez kogoś niesiona. Towarzyszył mi niestety ból głowy. Moja głowa była o coś oparta, ale to chyba nie poduszka. Przypomniałam sobie wcześniejszą sytuację i przerażona, ożywiłam się, jak od prądu. Może mi coś podali? Czuję się słabo, moja głowa jest dziwnie ciężka... Gwałtownie rozwarłam powieki i przerażona poruszyłam wszystkimi kończynami. Jednak od razu rozpoznałam osobę, która mnie niosła. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc, że to tylko Adrien, a nie niebezpieczny porywacz. Podrapałam się w głowę i przeciągnęłam, będąc jeszcze całkiem zaspana. Przetarłam oczy, by pozbyć się mgły. - No wreszcie, bo myślałem, że to się nigdy nie skończy.- spojrzał na mnie, po czym odstawił z ulgą na ziemię. A ja wciąż byłam zdezorientowana. - Adrien? Uratowałeś nas? - zapytałam ze zbliżającym się zachwytem. - Bardziej siebie.- burknął. Czy on już zawsze będzie taki niemiły? Tęsknię za tamtym czułym Adrienem... Nie, zaraz. On nie był czuły. To zimny drań, który tylko się mną bawił. Ale... on mnie uratował! Jejku! - Och, przestań.- prychnęłam, zniechęcona jego wypowiedzią.- Pamiętam tylko jak... jak pociągnął za spluwę, jak już miał strzelić... Nie zrobił tego? Jak ci się udało? Opowiedz mi, proszę! - Owszem, zrobił to, ale pistolet nie był naładowany. Mieliśmy wielkie szczęście. W innym wypadku, gdyby był wtedy obładowany nabojami, mogło by się to skończyć naszą śmiercią. Zemdlałaś, a on wściekły zaczął wykonywać strzał za strzałem, tylko, że nie mógł strzelić. Później... rzucił się na mnie, dostałem w twarz, ale udało mi się wybronić, bo cały czas był zwinięty z bólu z powodu mojego wcześniejszego ciosu, pamiętasz. - Adrien, tak się cieszę, że nas uratowałeś! - poczęłam podskakiwać z radości. - No a potem... uciekłem przez okno, wiesz... - Tylko... gdzie my jesteśmy? - rozejrzałam się wokół i chyba dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że idziemy drogą przez las. Otaczały nas wysokie drzewa, takie jak np. buk, świerk czy modrzew, a także choinki i krzewy. Las na pewno nie jest długi... zaraz powinniśmy widzieć miasto. - Ile już tak idziesz? - spytałam Adriena, chcąc mieć pewność czy się nie zgubił i nie zrobił tą ścieżką już kilku tych samych okrążeń. - Trochę... - odparł. - Miasto musi być niedaleko.- stwierdziłam. - Raczej tak.- prztaknął tylko. Nasze buty pokrywała niska, trochę wilgotna trawa. Szliśmy wśród drzew, przez które przebijały się jeszcze promyki słońca. Zastanawiałam się, że najlepszym sposobem, aby dostać się do domu, było by chyba złapanie jakiejś taksówki. No, najpierw jednak musimy wydostać się z lasu... Ale myślę, że to nie powinno długo potrwać... - Gdybyśmy tylko mieli telefony... - westchnęłam smutno. Porywacze zabrali nam je od razu, pewnie mają je teraz gdzieś przy sobie, pilnują. - To zadzwonilibyśmy może na policję. Albo do rodziców najpierw.- dokończył moje zdanie.- Ale tak to musimy radzić sobie sami. I szliśmy dalej. Odnosiłam dziwne wrażenie, że błądzimy. Bałam się. Na szczęście słońce do zachodu miało jeszcze kilka pełnych godzin. Tylko co jeżeli bezsensu rzeczywiście chodzimy w kółko? Przecież droga do miasta na pewno nie była by zbyt długa... Chociaż idziemy dopiero z pół godziny, więc może bezsensu panikuję. Napotkaliśmy na drodze niedługi strumyk. Słyszeliśmy szum wody. Krajobraz był ładny. Postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie przy nim krótką przerwę. Usiedliśmy na ściętym pniu jednego z drzew i wpatrywaliśmy się zamyśleni w szumiącą wodę. Po pewnym czasie długiej wędrówki uczułam potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Musiałam się trochę oddalić, Adrien zrobił to samo. Las był mały, ale bujny, gęsto obsadzony drzewami. Gdy wracałam już do Adriena, podczas drogi powrotnej miałam dziwne wrażenie. Czułam się obserwowana. Moje serce przyspieszyło rytm, cała zadrżałam ze strachu na myśl o ostatnich, niesamowicie strasznych przeżyciach. Przed oczyma pojawił mi się wcześniejszy obraz celującego we mnie pistoletem bandyty. Ze strachem wracałam pędem wśród drzew, w stronę drogi, gdzie mieliśmy na siebie zaczekać. Na miejscu jednak nikogo nie było. Nerwowo, pełna obawy oglądałam się za siebie. Potem znowu. Usłyszałam szelest. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Moje serce mocno kołatało. Rozgladałam się ze strachem. Cisza. Zawiał letni, chłodny wiatr, który dodał jeszcze bardziej mrocznego nastroju. Stałam w napięciu, czekając aż Adrien w końcu wróci. Ale on nie wracał... Ponownie wiatr trącił w liście, w skutek czego poszybowały w powietrzu na gałązkach. - Adrien! - zawołałam ze strachem w przestrzeń. Odpowiedziła mi cisza. Niech to! Gdzie on się podziewa? Postanowiłam go poszukać. W tym celu zeszłam z głównej ścieżki i dostałam się znów między drzewa. Chociaż idąc zupełnie sama, odczuwałam strach. Znów poczułam się obserwowana. Gwałtownie obróciłam się za siebie. Nikogo nie było. Szłam więc dalej brnąc przez niską i wilgotną trawę, omijając wysokie drzewa. Gdyby to była noc to bym chyba zawału dostała. Ochh, niech to się wreszcie skończy. - Adrien? Przy kolejnej próbie nawoływania, Adrien nadal nie odpowiadał. No nie. Co jeżeli coś mu się stało? Wpadł gdzieś? Porwali go? Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie zostanę tu sama. Na zewnątrz starałam się zachować zimną krew, trzymać łzy strachu na wodzy, jednak w środku strasznie panikowałam. Niespodziewanie ktoś zakrył mi oczy, na co wzdrygnęłam się, wydając z siebie cichy pisk. Zrobił to jednak z delikatnością. Usłyszałam gromki śmiech Adriena. Z jednej strony bardzo ulżyło mi, że to tylko on, a z drugiej zaś byłam wkurzona, że wycina mi w takich niecodziennych sytuacjach takie żarty. To nie odpowiednia sytuacja na tego typu głupoty. - Gdybyś widziała swoją minę... - roześmiał się, posyłając mi złośliwy uśmiech. Jejku, jak ja go nie cierpię. Byłam przestraszona, bo myślałam, że coś mu się stało lub go porwali, co w tym dziwnego. Dureń. Westchnęłam ciężko. - Jesteś głupi.- rzuciłam zgryźliwie. Nie miałam w żadnym wypadku ochoty prowadzić z nim dyskusję dalej. Zdenerwowana obróciłam się na pięcie i poczęłam iść przed siebie, chcąc znów odnaleźć ścieżkę. Pode mną szeleściły gałązki i liście. * * * Masakra. Minęły dwie godziny sumiennego maszerowania, a my wciąż nie znaleźliśmy drogi wyjścia z lasu. Części miasta. Niedługo miał pojawić się zachód słońca. Wokół robiło się już powoli szarawo. Po długiej wędrówce byliśmy spragnieni. Nie mieliśmy przecież ze sobą nic. Nie było czasu zabrać ze sobą czegokolwiek, to musiała być szybka akcja. - Och, jestem zmęczona.- stęknęłam znudzona i zniechęcona, spowalniając kroku z wbitym w ziemię wzrokiem. Nie miałam siły iść dalej. Ale przecież nie było wyjścia. Myślałam, że miasto jest niedaleko... Na pewno jest... Ten las nie powinien być zbyt długi. A może ciągle błądzimy i kręcimy się w kółko? Najgorsze, że powoli zaczęło się ściemniać. Trasa była w ciemnej mgle coraz mniej dla nas widoczna. Kurczę, musimy się stąd wydostać przed zachodem! Musimy odnaleźć drogę do miasta! Tam już sobie poradzimy, ktoś pożyczyłby nam telefon i poinformowalibyśmy rodziców gdzie jesteśmy. Damy jakoś sobie radę w mieście. A tutaj... na tym pustkowiu w lesie, bez ludzi i bez niczego, to kiepsko... Pokonujemy na pieszo kilometry i wciąż nie widać miasta. W trakcie drogi zapytałam Adriena jeszcze o stan zdrowia jego ojca. Bo wcześniej przecież leżał ciężko ranny w szpitalu. Po niedługim namyśle, odpowiedział, że wszystko w porządku, miałam jednak dziwne wrażenie, że słysząc o nim, bardzo posmutniał... A w jego głos wplótł się lęk, a także przygnębienie. Coś sprawiło, że nie uwierzyłam mu do końca... Nie dodał nic więcej. * * * Nad miastem, a właściwie nad lasem zapadła noc. Nie udało nam się odnaleźć drogi. Byłam tym faktem bardzo rozczarowana. Nie stały tu przecież żadne światła, ani nic. Jedyne rozjaśnienie ścieżki, którą podążaliśmy cały dzień, dawało słońce. Teraz mogliśmy jedynie patrzeć w gwiazdy. Byłam wykończona całym dzisiejszym dniem, zapełnionym emocjami. Las przepełniony był nocną czernią, ledwie mogliśmy zobaczyć siebie. Dlatego złapaliśmy się za ręce. W razie czego, żeby nigdzie nie wpaść, żeby czuć swoją obecność. Oczywiście nie w romantycznym sensie, po prostu tak będzie bezpieczniej... Znaleźliśmy wygodniejsze miejsce pod grubym pniem drzewa, zdecydowaliśmy, że tu zatrzymamy się na nocleg. Adrien ułożył się na trawie, oparł o pień. Mieliśmy dzisiaj pecha, nie znaleźliśmy żadnej tektury ani nic, byliśmy zmuszeni spędzić noc w mrocznym lesie, w dodatku na zimnej ziemi. No jednak z drugiej strony mieliśmy szczęście, że w ogóle udało nam się uciec od bandziorów. Echh, coś za coś. Gdyby nie Adrien to chyba bym sobie z tymi obcymi ludźmi nie poradziła... Położyłam się obok niego. Było bardzo nieciekawie leżeć na samej trawie, gdzieś po środku lasu, nawet nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Gdyby to był dzień to co innego. Ale otaczała nas całkowita czerń, w której nasze oczy nie mogły nic dostrzec. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak Adrien się porusza, nie spodziewałam się tego gestu z jego strony: delikatnie uniósł mój tułów i oparł moją głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Nie miałam siły protestować. Zamknęłam oczy i ułożyłam się do snu, tors Adriena posłużył mi jako poduszka. Dziwiło mnie tylko dlaczego to zrobił. Dziwnie się zachowywał. Wręcz bardzo. Po rozstaniu olał mnie totalnie, nie dość, że byłam zerwaniem bardzo załamana, on na dobitkę jeszcze docinał mi razem z "gronem przyjaciółek". Zachowywał się bardzo chamsko, jak najgorszy dupek, był wredny. A teraz, cały dzień mi jak najbardziej dogryza, a później ratuje, ryzykując życiem... Właściwie stwierdził, że przecież uratował tylko siebie. Ale przecież mnie niósł, bardzo mi pomógł, nie zostawił na pastwę losu. A teraz oparł mnie o siebie jakby chciał by mi było wygodnie. Nie rozumiem, jaki on ma w tym cel. Faceci są naprawdę bardzo dziwni. Rozdział 14 Raz robią to, raz tamto, że nie wiadomo o co im chodzi. A uwierzcie, niepewność jest najgorsza. Bo wierzysz, masz nadzieję, a potem gorzko się rozczarowujesz. Kolejno on znów wykonuje gest jakby mu zależało, ale później znowu przychodzi bolesny zawód. I nie wiadomo co w końcu zrobić, czy postawić krok dalej czy nie. Próbujesz zapomnieć - on uparcie się czepia, w dodatku złośliwie i można by śmiało rzec, że zachowuje się jakby był zazdrosny o innych. Starasz się, chcesz porozmawiać i wybaczyć - dostajesz kosza, krzyczy Ci w twarz "Nie". I tak w kółko. Wznosisz się w nadziei, że on Cię kocha, on mówi Ci wprost, że nie, wręcz krzyczy wyraźnie, a czy jednak mówi prawdę? Bo zachowuje się czasem tak, jakby mu zależało... Czasem. A czasem nie. Wiem, pokręcone. Czy nie łatwiej jest powiedzieć wprost zamiast tak mieszać i komplikować sprawę? Obudził mnie jakiś uścisk na moich ustach. Ktoś mocno zatykał mi je własną dłonią. Rozwarłam powieki. Nic więcej, prócz niekończącej się nocnej czerni. Uprzytomniłam sobie co się stało i gdzie się znajduję. To dziwne, ale zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakichś ludzi. Zobaczyłam w oddali strumień padającego światła, usłyszałam też głosy. Zamarłam. Był to głos jednego z tych porywaczy. Przerażona zadrżałam, moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Zaczęłam w środku panikować. Obróciłam się raptownie w stronę Adriena, który kurczowo trzymał dłoń zakrywając mi usta i uniemożliwiając mi w ten sposób odezwanie się. Mój oddech przyspieszył tempa, kiedy zobaczyłam w oddali dwóch nadchodzących bandytów. Oboje mieli latarki. - Ćśś... - wyszeptał mi bardzo cicho blondyn, wprost do ucha. Zakrył moje usta pewnie po to, by nie wydobył się z nich żaden zdradliwy odgłos. Jeszcze zauważyli by nas wtedy. I strach pomyśleć co by z nami zrobili... Leżeliśmy w napięciu, nie poruszając się ani na milimetr. Moja głowa była wciąż oparta o tors Adriena. Byliśmy trochę oddaleni od ścieżki. Modliłam się w duchu by nas nie zauważyli. Widziałam z daleka, że wtargnęli gdzieś między drzewa, jak na razie nie było ich widać na ścieżce. Myślałam, że padnę ze strachu, węszyli wśród drzew, w każdej chwili mogli nas zauważyć. - No muszą gdzieś być te młode gnidy.- usłyszałam zachrypnięty, wzbudzający strach głos. - To prawda, że łatwo się tu zagubić, ale wiesz, jest też prawdopodobieństwo, że już dawno są w domach i udało im się odnaleźć drogę do miasta.- burknął mu towarzysz. Gdyby nie Adrien, który zakrywał mi usta, to możliwe, że pisnęłabym ze strachu. Miałam wrażenie, że się zbliżali. Nie, nie, nie. Błagam nie. Chyba się oddalali, bo słyszałam jedynie nie wyraźny szept. Póki co, wypuściłam ciężko powietrze z płuc z wielką ulgą. Ich latarki widzieliśmy już w znaczniej oddali. Powoli uspokajałam oddech oraz wyjątkowo szybko bijące serce. Kilkanaście minut później wróciłam do snu. * * * Obudziłam się znów jako pierwsza. Zaraz potem obudziłam też blondyna i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Tym razem musi nam się udać wreszcie wydostać z tego lasu. Oboje byliśmy bardzo spragnieni. A także głodni. I bez grosza. Chociaż może znalazłabym parę drobniaków w kieszeni spodni. Gdybyśmy byli w mieście to kupiłabym dla nas wodę... cokolwiek do picia. A ten niekończący się las to jakaś porażka, szczególnie gdy nie ma się ze sobą zupełnie nic. Tylko Adriena... Minęła zaledwie godzina i nareszcie, no w końcu, ujrzałam w oddali kawałek miasta! Musieliśmy wczoraj pobłądzić. Dziś maszerowaliśmy trochę inną trasą. Zadowolona widokiem miasta podskakiwałam z radości. Bo miałam już naprawdę dość tej niekończącej się wędrówki bez picia i jedzenia. Adrien jak na razie przestał mi wiecznie dogadywać. Nie to co w tym małym pokoiku u bandziorów... Raczej milczeliśmy przez większość drogi. On najwidoczniej nie miał ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, a ja nie miałam zamiaru w jakiś miły sposób odzywać się do niego. Ale chciałabym z nim pogadać... Tak na luzie. Jak kiedyś... Nie. Przecież zachował się jak ostatni dupek. Ale przecież mnie uratował! Nas... Objął mnie... aww. Później poniżył, zranił. I jak tu zrozumieć chłopa... ja nie wiem kto by wiedział o co mu chodzi. Znaleźliśmy się w mieście. Szliśmy chodnikiem przy autostradzie. Kiedy natrafiłam na niewielki sklepik kupiłam dla nas średniej wielkości butelkę wody, zużywając ostatnie pieniądze jakie miałam przy sobie. Od razu wypiliśmy ponad połowę, byliśmy mocno spragnieni. Najchętniej wyżłopali byśmy calutką, jednak świadomość o zupełnym braku pieniędzy na kolejną trzymała nas na wodzy, musieliśmy choć trochę zostawić sobie na później, bo przecież nie wiadomo ile jeszcze będziemy zmuszeni tkwić w tym mieście. I nawet nie wiem jakim... Zapytałam jednego z przechodni o nazwę i już wiedziałam gdzie się znajdujemy. Ustaliliśmy, że najrozsądniej byłoby poinformować rodziców o zaistniałej sytuacji, a więc zdecydowałam poprosić kogoś o telefon na chwilkę. Poprosiłam o to kobietę w średnim wieku. Zatelefonowałam do mamy. Głos mojej rodzicielki przepełniało zmartwienie. Powiedziałam jednak radośnie, że udało nam się uciec od tych ludzi, i że jesteśmy teraz w mieście. Podałam mamie nazwę miasta i także wyszczególniłam wygląd obiektów znajdujących się wokół nas, żeby wiedziała gdzie nas szukać. Tak, moi rodzice mieli po nas przyjechać. Dzięki Bogu pobyt u bandziorów szybko się zakończył i co najważniejsze powróciliśmy cali i zdrowi. Czekaliśmy teraz aż moi rodzice po nas podjadą. Minęła może niecała godzina, a rozpoznałam na autostradzie pośród innych, samochód mamy. Uśmiechnęłam się. Podjechała, mocno ją uściskałam, i weszliśmy wszyscy do środka. - Powiadomiłam też już twoją mamę.- zwróciła się do mojego towarzysza.- Cała sprawa jest już zgłoszona policji. Znów tak się złożyło, że siedzieliśmy z tyłu we dwójkę. Oboje przylgnęliśmy do szyby, siedząc w oddali od siebie. - Och, jak dobrze, że nic wam nie jest. Bardzo się martwiłam.- mówiła przejęta, ale i zadowolona dobrym zakończeniem sprawy, mama. Wrócimy do codziennej rutyny. Lepsze te docinki Chloe, niż strach jaki przeżyłam przy bandytach. * * * Kolejnego dnia Znalazłam się już w szkole. Gdy szłam przez szkolny korytarz, od razu zwróciła na mnie uwagę wredna Chloe i jej koleżanki. Obrzuciły mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem, spojrzały ze wstrętem. Och, normalnie tak za tym tęskniłam! Oczywiście to sarkazm. - Szkoda, że wróciłaś.- prychnęła patrząc na mnie brązowowłosa Savanna. Nie zwróciłam na nie uwagi, tylko szłam dalej. Rzuciłam im jedynie szybkie obojętne spojrzenie bez wyrazu. Weszłam na górę po schodach, żeby dostać się do swojej szafki. - Marinette! Słysząc niespodziewanie głos, wystraszyłam się. Zobaczyłam zachwyconego, wpatrzonego we mnie Nicholasa. Ach właśnie... Nicholas... Będąc z Adrienem pod "opieką" tych porywaczy kompletnie o nim zapomniałam... Tia... Podszedł tu. - Strasznie martwiłem się.- zanim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, delikatnie mnie objął. Wciąż niemrawa odwzajemniłam gest. Och, jestem jakaś nieprzytomna dziś. Ciągle mam w głowie Adriena i te wszystkie sytuacje z nim związane... - Kiedy dowiedziałem się o sprawie... Jejku! Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cała i że cię widzę! Przecież Adrien mnie pocałował. Tak dawno tego nie było... A potem stwierdził, że to nic nie znaczy. Nienormalne. Dlaczego on to robi? - Marii - z rozmyślań wybił mnie głos ładnego szatyna. - Co? - mruknęłam nieprzytomnie. - Masz jakieś nieobecne spojrzenie... co się dzieje? Westchnęłam wpadając w nerwowy śmiech. - Niee, nic.- uśmiechnęłam się głupio. - Te bandziory nie zrobiły ci krzywdy? Gdzie was trzymali? Nas? Naprawdę to tak prędko się rozeszło? - Byliśmy w pokoiku, nas trzymali w takim małym pomieszczeniu... - byłam zamyślona, moje myśli wciąż skupiały się na wydarzeniach z ostatnich dwóch dni.- Nie było najgorzej... Później gdy próbowaliśmy uciec, jeden z nich zaczął mnie szarpać, ale potem udało nam się wydostać... na szczęście. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałam jak wtedy... - Boże... - Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo się bałam. Celował prosto w nas pistoletem. Potem straciłam przytomność... Obudziłam się w rękach Adriena, mówił, że pistolet nie był naładowany. Udało mu się uciec i mnie uratować.- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie na to wspomnienie. - Więc głównie to Adrien jest odpowiedzialny za wasze ocalenie? - Tak. Nie wiem co by się stało gdybym go wtedy nie miała... - Wtedy to ja bym ci pomógł.- powiedział trochę niezadowolony. Chyba był zazdrosny... - Ale cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, że... ocalił cię. Choć raz się naprawdę przydał. Po szkole rozszedł się dzwonek oznajmiający o rozpoczęciu pierwszej lekcji. - Siedzisz ze mną? - spytałam Nicholasa. - Pewnie.- odpowiedział zadowolony. Zobaczyłam idących w tą stronę Chloe z Adrienem i Jessicą. Jessica to wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna, o rudych włosach, ubierająca się zazwyczaj na czarno. W sumie nie znam jej tak do końca. - Adrien, po co uratowałeś wraz ze sobą tą brzydotę? - syknęła do niego blond-włosa, wymalowana lala. Blondyn jej nie odpowiedział. Jak zwykle, w ogóle nie protestuje, tylko potwierdza od czasu do czasu jej docinki i dołącza się. - Nie jesteś nam tu potrzebna.- rzuciła Savanna, która szła przy Chloe. - Mogła tam zostać i skonać.- blondynka zaśmiała się do Adriena, w połowie wieszając się na nim. - Przesadzasz.- mruknęła nieoczekiwanie Cleo, która stała przy drzwiach klasy z boku. Wytapetowana blondynka rzuciła jej mordercze, ale i zaskoczone spojrzenie. Podeszła do niej śmiało. - Jesteś po stronie tej szmaciury? - powiedziała z toną jadu w głosie. - N-nie.- odezwała się pod nosem Cleo. I co, znów nie umie się postawić żałosnej Chloe... - Hej! Przestaniecie w końcu? Dlaczego się jej tak uczepiłyście? Nie macie co robić? Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę jak to żałośnie wygląda? A gdyby to ciebie Chloe, nękała grupka dziewczyn? Założę się, że wtedy nie byłabyś już taka cwana bez grupy i łatwo poddała.- warknął do niej stojący tuż przy mnie Nicholas. Złapał mnie za rękę, dzięki czemu poczułam się bardziej pewnie. - Takie życie. - zaśmiała się Chloe i wzruszyła ramionami. Widać jednak było, że jest na szatyna wkurzona. - I nie praw mi tu morałów frajerze. Nie wiem jak ty możesz trzymać za rękę to paskudne coś... - syknęła z obrzydzeniem, patrząc na nasze splecione dłonie. Przez jej słowa zrobiło mi się przykro. - Bo co? Zaczniesz mnie przezywać i znęcać się nade mną psychicznie? W porządku! Tylko pamiętaj, że to ty pokazujesz takim zachowaniem jak słaba jesteś i jak bardzo nie lubisz samej siebie. Dlatego chcesz wyżyć się na innych, popisać się przed twoimi żałosnymi koleżankami, że ty jesteś lepsza! - wykrzyczał do niej wściekły. Wziął zaskoczoną i oburzoną Chloe za ramiona. Złapał za nie kurczowo. - Odwal się w końcu od Marinette! - ryknął.- A wy nie lepsze! - zwrócił się do koleżanek Chloe, czyli między innymi do Savanny, Jessici, Catheriny, Julii.- Stoicie tu tylko bezczynnie jak głupie, i jesteście tak tchórzliwe w środku, że nie umiecie postawić się ani troszkę fałszywej jędzy, która wami kieruje! - Moje koleżanki mają gdzieś twoje słowa! - krzyknęła wściekła blondynka. - Nicholas ma rację.- odezwała się już pewniej Cleo i stanęła koło nas. - Jak to? - spytała oburzona Chloe. - Chloe to prawda. Za bardzo wyżywasz się na Marinette. Nazywasz ją brzydotą, a sama masz bardzo mocno wytapetowany ryj, więc w sumie wychodzi na to, że ty potrzebujesz makijażu, a nie Marinette.- Cleo starała się jej dogadać. Można powiedzieć, dobrze jak na pierwszy raz. Chloe patrzyła na nią bacznie z dumnym i także nieszczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, była bardzo pewna siebie, jednak w środku z pewnością kipiała ze złości. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że Cleo w końcu postawiła się "królowej". - Zgadzam się z tym.- Nicholas poparł szatynkę o orzechowych oczach. _______________________________________ _________________________________ Rozdział 15 - Chloe to prawda. Za bardzo wyżywasz się na Marinette. Nazywasz ją brzydotą, a sama masz bardzo mocno wytapetowany ryj, więc w sumie wychodzi na to, że ty potrzebujesz makijażu, a nie Marinette.- Cleo starała się jej dogadać. Można powiedzieć, dobrze jak na pierwszy raz. Chloe patrzyła na nią bacznie z dumnym i także nieszczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, była bardzo pewna siebie, jednak w środku z pewnością kipiała ze złości. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że Cleo w końcu postawiła się "królowej". - Zgadzam się z tym.- Nicholas poparł szatynkę o orzechowych oczach. - Bardzo przepraszam za niewielkie spóźnienie.- ujrzeliśmy trochę zdyszaną nauczycielkę od biologii. Na całe szczęście w końcu przerwała tą żenującą kłótnię. Weszliśmy do klasy. - Jeszcze się policzymy.- Chloe syknęła wściekła do mojego kolegi, po czym zasiadła do ławki z Adrienem. Ochh czy on musi z nią siedzieć? No dobra, przecież zazdrosna nie jestem. Wcale. No dokładnie tak jak mówisz. Jasne... Nie myśl już o nim Marinette. Ale to u bandziorów... No i co z tego. Może chciał cię potem wyśmiać. Nienawidzę go, uchh. Haha, bardzo szczere słowa. No żebyś wiedziała. I po co ja prowadzę z tobą dyskusję... - Już wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Nicholas posyłając mi pogodny uśmiech. - Tak, tak. Nicholas... Dziękuję. Dzięki tobie Cleo w końcu postawiła się wredocie. - Ojj tam dzięki mnie. Sama prędzej czy później też by to zrobiła. Mam nadzieję, że Chloe choć trochę się oberwało. - No pewnie, nie widziałeś jaka była wkurzona? Jestem ci w... - Marinette i Nicholas! Przestańcie nadawać! - powiedziała do nas trochę zdenerwowana nauczycielka. Umilkliśmy i postanowiliśmy dokończyć rozmowę na przerwie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek informujący o końcu lekcji, spakowaliśmy książki i wyszliśmy z klasy. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - uśmiechnęłam się do Nicholasa. Adrien nigdy mnie tak nie obronił. On raczej bronił Chloe... A nie swojej dziewczyny. Jak dobrze, że teraz z nim już nie jestem... Dobrze? TAK. Dlaczego miałabym chcieć być z takim draniem, żartujesz sobie?! Bo go kochasz? Z podświadomością nigdy nie wygrasz. ... Tylko, że ja go nie kocham. No oczywiście, oczywiście. Mhm nie czuję sarkazmu. - Nie ma za co Marinette, naprawdę. - odparł zawstydzony, ale i zachwycony Nicho. Podrapał się po karku. Dałam mu szybkiego buziaka w policzek. I poczułam jak się czerwienię. Spuściłam głowę. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że aż na to zasłużyłem? - spytał radosny. Ja tylko zachichotałam nieśmiało pod nosem, nieco speszona. - Ty po tym wszystkim zasłużyłaś na o wiele więcej.- uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko. Miał słodki uśmiech. Bardzo ładny. Adrien też miał ładny. Bardzo. Serioo, ty znowu o nim? Co, wcale nie! Och, no nie myśl już o nim! Przecież ja nie myślę o nim! A teraz? NIE MYŚLĘ O ADRIENIE I KROPKA. Oj. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytałam zadowolona. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Jego niebiesko-zielono-szare tęczówki błyszczały, prawieże świeciły. Czy to maślane oczy? - J-ja nic.- zmieszał się. Chyba nie chciał się narzucać. Rozumiem... - Adrien nigdy mnie tak nie obronił.- pożaliłam mu się nagle.- On jak już, to bronił tą wredną Chloe. - Współczuję ci takiego typa. - westchnął.- Ale... - urwał na chwilę i poleciał wzrokiem na bok - zapominasz o nim? Powoli? Niespodziewałam się takiego pytania z jego strony. - No t-tak.- wymusiłam uśmiech. - Będzie dobrze Mari.- położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. - No powinno być.- wzruszyłam ramionami i wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. - Ejj, nie denerwuj się. - spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.- Dostało jej się! Jej koleżanki też możliwe, że coś w końcu zrozumieją! - Mam nadzieję. - posłałam mu delikatny uśmiech. Siedziałam z Adrienem razem w tym starym, małym pomieszczeniu, spędziłam z nim noc na materacu i w lesie, dwa dni temu mnie pocałował, a on pyta czy zapominam? Żeby życie chciało być takie proste... Gdy stałam z Nicholasem na przerwie przy oknie, zobaczyłam podążającą w naszą stronę Cleo. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną, smutną. Patrzyła w ziemię, miała lekko zaczerwieniony policzek. Gdy podeszła i stanęła niepewnie przy nas odezwałam się pierwsza. - Coś się stało? Zauważyłam na jej niebieskiej bluzce niewielką plamę u góry. - Nie.- mruknęła pod nosem.- To znaczy tak, echh... - westchnęła, ociężale wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.- Marinette przepraszam.- w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Pociągnęła nosem.- Nie z-zachowywałam się jak koleżanka, obgadywałam ciebie razem z Chloe.- mówiła smutno, patrząc w dół, gdzieś w bok. Miała nierówny oddech.- Z-zrozumiałam, i teraz ona i jej, dawniej moje, koleżanki na mnie strasznie naskakują. Są wkurzone. Właściwie ona... masz, macie racje, ona nimi kieruje. - spuściła głowę.- na stołówce Chloe pchnęła mnie, przez co oblałam się zupą, musiałam przez nią czyścić podłogę, a ona i jej paczka stała nade mną, gapiły się jak głupie i śmiały, przy okazji mi dogryzając.- z jej policzka spłynęła samotna łza. Ta Cleo to chyba tak naprawdę wrażliwa istota... Zapewne strach przed poniżaniem i wyśmiewaniem nie pozwalał jej na żadną małą sprzeczkę wobec blond-włosej żmii. Chloe musiała porządnie dogryźć jej za taki sprzeciw. Ale naprawdę jestem zadowolona, że Cleo w końcu zdołała się jej postawić. Te rządy Chloe muszą się kiedyś skończyć. Orzechowooka musi jednak kryć w sobie większą siłę oraz odwagę, skoro przyznała się do błędu i sprzeciwiła złemu, nie to co Savanna i ta reszta. Bardzo to doceniam. - Wybaczam ci Cleo... Jestem z ciebie nawet dumna, że w końcu udało ci się... sprzeciwić tej jędzy. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niej rozpogodzona jej postawą.- Nie przejmuj się tymi idiotkami. Przyjdzie czas, że zapłacą za swoje.- powiedziałam pewnie, w tajemniczy sposób. Cleo posunęła się o krok, po czym z delikatnością objęła mnie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Zmieniła się. Co najważniejsze, na lepsze. Nicholas stał koło nas uśmiechnięty i patrzył na nas. Położył ręce dumnie na biodra. Gdy Cleo oderwała się ode mnie, spojrzała na szatyna. - To też oczywiście twoja zasługa.- zwróciła się do niego. - Oj tam, szczegóły.- powiedział trochę zawstydzony pochwałą i machnął skromnie ręką. To skromny chłopak. Nie to co Adrien. Stop, nie myśl o nim. Wyrzuć tą myśl. Gotowe. * * * Na lekcji wf-u graliśmy w piłkę ręczną. Byłam w zespole z Jessicą, Julią, Cathy, Jasemin, Maxem i Melanią. W przeciwnej drużynie była Chloe a także moja koleżanka - Cleo. Może niebieskooka żmija nie umiała grać najlepiej, ale zawsze potrafiła pchnąć kogoś na złość czy "podać" piłkę tak mocno, że się dobrze poczuje. Trzeba było na nią uważać, przez cały każdy mecz staram się jej jak najbardziej unikać. Bo zawsze może przyjść jej coś głupiego do głowy, już po prostu tryska wręcz tą wredotą. Posługuje się "koleżankami" a innym docina. Jeżeli ktoś jest z charakteru trochę słabszy, cichutki to nie ma z nią szans, zajedzie go. Lubi się wyżywać na innych. I jeszcze bez żadnego powodu. Tego w niej nie cierpię. Chloe przejęła piłkę. Trochę ścisnęło mnie w brzuchu, czekałam na jej ruch. Rzuciła z siłą rozpędzoną piłkę w stronę Cleo. "Podała", jak mówię, tylko trochę mocniej niż powinna. Orzechowooka dostała mocniej w głowę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, potarła obolałe miejsce. Piłkę przejęła Cathy, która była ze mną w drużynie. Jest ona dosyć wysportowaną i zwinną dziewczyną. Zaraz potem przekazała piłkę Adrienowi. - No i co zrobiłaś, pokrako? - Chloe syknęła do mojej koleżanki, która prawie doszła już do siebie po uderzeniu. - A ty? - warknęła do blondynki.- Nie mogłaś podać jeszcze mocniej? - w głosie Cleo kotłowało się wyraźne zdenerwowanie i rozgoryczenie. Czuć było po tonie głosu jak nienawidzi Chloe. - Podałam ci, gram zespołowo, nie stoję jak święta krowa na boisku tylko się poruszam w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.- blond-włosa żmija posłała jej szyderczy uśmiech. - Ta podałaś... - prychnęła Cleo. - No jak nie potrafisz złapać normalnej piłki to już nie moja wina. Zapisz się na jakiś trening, to może nie będziesz tu tak bezczynnie stała. Chociaż wątpię czy tobie pomoże. - Zamknij się Chloe! Wszyscy widzieli, wiedzą, że robisz to specjalnie! Tylko są zbyt tchórzliwi by ci dogadać! By powiedzieć prawdę! - wykrzyczałam. - Co jest naprawdę dołujące! A potem nieco speszyłam się swoją odważną wypowiedzią. Gra została na chwilę spauzowana. Większość patrzyła w tym momencie na mnie, zastanawiając się. - Mari ma rację. - usłyszałam Maxa.- Dlaczego na to pozwalamy? By nami kierowała? - zwrócił się do reszty. Inni milczeli. Przez dłuższą chwilę w sali od wf-u zapadła cisza. - To prawda... - odezwała się nieśmiało Jessica. Chloe natychmiast obrzuciła ją morderczym wzrokiem. - Ciągle nas szantażujesz... - kontynuowała rudowłosa. Robiła to co prawda trochę niepewnie, bo Chloe zaczęła patrzeć na nią nienawistnie ze spuszczonymi brwiami. - Jak to szantażuję? - udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi. Jasne.- Skoro coś sobie ubzdurałaś w tej głupiej głowie to proszę bardzo, nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebna, wylatujesz z naszej paki.- prychnęła wytapetowana lala. - Masz rację, głupiej, bo sądziłam, że mimo wszystko ta przyjaźń jest czegoś warta. Ale niee. - A ty Savi czemu milczysz?! - Chloe miała pretensję do jednej z najlepszych "przyjaciółek". - Ja stawałam w twojej obronie. Brązowowłosa Savanna wzruszyła niepewnie ramionami. Jejku, czy one wszystkie odwrócą się od Chloe? To będzie cudowne! Oby ta Savanna i reszta zmądrzała! Dobrze, że jak na razie chociaż Cleo i Jessica przejrzały na oczy. Rozdział 16 Lekcja wf-u dobiegła końca. A skończyło się na tym, że żadna z dziewczyn nie stanęła w obronie Chloe. Cóż, pewnie żadnej z nich nie potraktowała wredna jędza poważnie. I dla żadnej też nie była prawdziwą koleżanką. Czyli one zdawały sobie sprawę. One wiedziały. Ale zbyt bardzo się bały, by samodzielnie pierwsze się postawić. No patrzcie, samych tchórzów mam wokół. Chloe była zawiedziona i oburzona, że żadna z jej paczki jej nie poparła. Oj straciła podbudowujące "koleżanki". Ciekawe jak zachowa się teraz sama. Muszę szczerze przyznać, że jestem z siebie dumna. W końcu odważyłam się przy wszystkich zawstydzić dokuczliwą żmiję. No i... Tą całą sprawę przeciwko niej rozpoczął przecież Nicholas. Ma w tym dużą zasługę. Zjawił się nagle, nowy a jaki dobry i porządny z niego chłopak. Kurczę, dobrze mieć go przy sobie. Sprawia wrażenie szlachetnego o dobrym sercu. Korytarzem szły Savanna z Jessicą. Co niebywałe, bez Chloe. One chyba naprawdę jej nie lubią. Ja stałam oczywiście z Nicholasem. Co dziwne, nie posłały mi już szyderczego spojrzenia ze wstrętem. W ogóle na mnie nie spojrzały. I dobrze. Czy jest możliwe, aby w jeden dzień wszystko się tak ładnie odmieniło? Przestaną mi docinać? Zobaczyłam idącą w tą stronę Chloe. Na jej twarzy malował się gniew. Z determinacją podążała szybkim krokiem za oddalonymi już od niej dziewczynami, Jessicą i Savi. - Co z was za przyjaciółki?! - oburzona krzyknęła do nich. One natomiast spojrzały na nią z lekkim strachem, ale i lekceważąco. - Dlaczego słuchacie się Marinette! - była wściekła.- I jeszcze tego palanta. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadały jej. - No pewnie, teraz milczycie! - wpadła w furię.- No dobra! Do niczego potrzebne mi nie jesteście! Sama poradzę sobie lepiej, nara! - warknęła do nich i oddaliła się. Rudowłosa i Savanna zaśmiały się tylko do siebie. Cieszyłam się, że ją zwyczajnie olały. Chloe pogrąża się pewnie teraz w rozpaczy, że straci całą swoją paczkę. Wyobrażam sobie jej stan - na zewnątrz gniew, oburzenie. W środku rozczarowanie, bezradność, rozgoryczenie. Całkiem możliwe, że rozpacza, iż nie będzie już miała komu rozkazywać, aby mi docinali. Pewnie obsesyjnie teraz próbuje znaleźć inne koleżanki, które posłużą jej za kukiełki. Jaka ona żałosna. Ma za swoje. Zostanie teraz sama z niczym. Kolejną lekcją była matematyka, na której niestety byłam zmuszona siedzieć przed Chloe i Adrienem. Ja siedziałam z Cleo. On dalej z nią... Co za kretyn. Lepszej koleżanki naprawdę nie mógł mieć. Serio, jesteś zazdrosna o tego kompletnego półgłówka? No coś ty, haha, nie rozśmieszaj mnie To czemu wkurza cię to, że siedzi on z Chloe, co? Może przestałabyś o nim rozmyślać. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Po prostu... Przykro mi, że mam tak durnego kolegę w klasie. Kolegę chyba w cudzysłowie. No chyba nie - Och Adrienie, nie do wiary, wszystkie koleżanki się ode mnie odwróciły! Co za fałszywe, niewdzięczne krowy! - wytapetowana lala, która ma więcej tapety na twarzy niż w pokoju na ścianie, żaliła się żałośnie blondynowi. - No to głównie przez tego frajera.- odparł ten tchórz. No nie wierzę, zamiast jej zaprzeczyć, to on jeszcze nagaduje i podpuszcza ją na Nicholasa! Co za cham. - Pożałuje kretyn.- syknęła. A niech tylko spróbuje tknąć mojego dobrego kolegę. Kretyn to jest Adrien, nie: Nicholas!! Ja jej dam. - I jeszcze ta głupia Marinette nagadała na mnie przy wszystkich. - Nie przejmuj się tą brzydulą.- no nie wierzę. Z jakiej racji on mnie obraża? Co ja mu zrobiłam? W dodatku pociesza tą małpę jakby to ona była jakaś niewinna. Jak ja go nienawidzę. Jak w ogóle mogłam wierzyć, że jeszcze coś z tego będzie... On bawi się wszystkimi dziewczynami po kolei, nic nie doceniając, on nie ma pojęcia o wartościach ludzkich. A w tym małym pomieszczeniu... W lesie... Myślałam, że... Ośmieliło się na krótko wpleść między moje myśli zdanie, że Adrienowi jednak choć trochę zależy... Miałam nadzieję, że on zrozumie. I chyba nadal mam. Bezsensu. To jest totalnie bezsensu. Mam przecież takiego sympatycznego kolegę - Nicholasa, który bardzo troszczy się o mnie, w końcu to dzięki niemu dziewczyny coś zrozumiały i przestały mi jak na razie docinać. I co najważniejsze i niewiarygodne, wszystkie odwróciły się od Chloe! Właśnie dzięki niemu! Jejku... Jest taki kochany... Szkoda, że wcześniej nie łaska mi była to zauważyć. Zawsze staje w mojej obronie, wręcz dba o mnie. A ja rozpamiętuję jakiegoś Adriena, który wspiera najgorszą szuję wiecznie mi dogryzającą? Razem z nią mi docina, obrzuca przykrymi słowami, potem całuje namiętnie jakby się stęsknił, twierdzi jednak, że to nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Wtrąca się w tym jeszcze w moje życie i Nicholasa, jakby był zazdrosny. Ja nie wiem kto by go obczaił... Może tak po prostu, ma wszystko pod nosem, to niczego nie docenia. Powinnam naprawdę wynagrodzić jakoś starania Nicholasowi. W końcu lekcje dobiegły końca i mogłam wracać do domu. Byłam co prawda załamana postawą Adriena. Jako jedyny pozostał z Chloe. * * * Minął tydzień odkąd kilka dziewczyn z klasy przestało mi wiecznie dogryzać. Chloe, tak jak tego chciałam, została sama. Wszystkie koleżanki się od niej odsunęły, w końcu sama na to pracowała. No dobra nie została całkiem sama. Najbardziej gnębiło mnie w tym to, że pozostał z nią Adrien, który jak głupol ją pociesza. Trochę czasem powiedzą mi coś przykrego, ale ogólnie nie przejmuję się za bardzo jej słowami. Bo cóż ona może mądrego i prawdziwego powiedzieć? Bardziej przejmują mnie jego słowa. Kłuje mnie w serce gdy mnie obraża i gdy go widzę w towarzystwie Chloe. W tej chwili znajdywałam się w małej kawiarence, na przeciwko mnie siedział szatyn, o szmaragdowych oczach. Tak, Nicholas. Cieszyłam się z tego spotkania. Zdawało mi się, że zaczynałam go coraz bardziej lubić... Miły, empatyczny, troskliwy, czuły, zabawny, słodki, zawsze gotowy stanąć w mojej obronie... Czyż nie idealny chłopak? I ma... Ładne perfumy. Lubię jego zapach. Chociaż Adrien też miał świetne te perfumy. Achh, pamiętam ten zapach... Uhmm... Ja pierdziele, dlaczego znowu on?! Jesteś na randce z Nicholasem i rozpamiętujesz tego palanta? Marinette... Przestań już o nim myśleć... Masz racje! Uchh, czy te głupie myśli muszą wciąż do niego wracać? A po drugie to nie jest randka, tylko koleżeńskie spotkanie! Cha, cha, dobre sobie Ponieważ pogoda dopisywała, miałam dziś na sobie letnią, w kremowym odcieniu sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą do kolan. Zdobiły ją kwieciste wzory. U góry obcisła, ale część dolną tworzyły trochę sztywne fałdy sukienki, co dawało rewelacyjny efekt całej kreacji. Kawiarnia była ogólnie zapełniona też innymi paryżanami. Wnętrze jest tutaj ślicznie urządzone, tak barwnie, dlatego w ciepłe dni lubi tu przesiadywać wiele osób. Gdy zjedliśmy niewielki posiłek, postanowiliśmy wyjść na miasto. Idąc wzdłuż chodników, rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy, dobrze czułam się w jego towarzystwie. Choć wprawdzie odnosiłam wrażenie, że Nicholas jest czymś wyraźnie skrępowany, zazwyczaj to ja jako pierwsza zabierałam głos. Nie pomyślałaś, że jest skrępowany twoim towarzystwem? Tak, jasne... Nie zgrywaj już Ty takiej skromnej, widać, że dobrze wpadłaś mu w oko No może... Weszliśmy na most, tak jak przy poprzednim wspólnym spotkaniu, dotarliśmy do tego miejsca w Paryżu. Stanęliśmy znów, tak jak wtedy przy barierze mostu, oparliśmy się o nią. Wpatrywaliśmy się w szumiącą rzekę pod nim. - Marinette? - odezwał się dziwnie drżącym głosem. - Tak? Nicholas nabrał powietrza w płucach, wydawał się być trochę zdenerwowany. Przyłapałam jego dłonie, które lekko drżały. Ja sama zaczęłam wykonywać nieco większe i szybsze oddechy, wyczekując co takiego stresującego chce mi wyjawić. Znów nabrał powietrza i spojrzał gdzieś w bok. - No bo... - począł łamać wzajemnie swoje palce obu dłoni, widać było te wyraźne zdenerwowanie, coś co miał powiedzieć go stresowało... Patrzyłam na niego wyczekująco, lekko się uśmiechając i starając się zachować spokój. W środku jednak czułam jak uderza we mnie fala gorąca, ponieważ przeczuwałam do czego może to zmierzać. - Chc... chciałbbym ci o czymś powiedzieć. - spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, co chyba jeszcze bardziej go speszyło. - Więc... - ciągnął dalej i zaczął jeszcze intensywniej bawić się swoimi palcami, co mnie w duchu rozbawiało. Błagam, tylko nie to co myślę. Nie teraz, och, nie jestem gotowa. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że myśl o Adrienie zagradza Ci niczym tona betonu drogę do Nicholasa? Hihi, ależ nie, coś Ty, hihi Ponownie nabrał powietrza w płucach. Wciąż wyczekiwałam w napięciu aż dokończy i powie swoje. Im dłużej wyczekiwałam jego odpowiedzi, tym mocniej ściskało mnie w żołądku pod wpływem stresu. Zaczęłam unikać jego wzroku. - P-po prostu chodzi o to, bo... Podobasz mi się. Nawet b-bardzo. Najpierw zapewne na mojej twarzy malowało się lekkie zaskoczenie, potem jednak zagościł na niej szeroki uśmiech oraz wypieki na policzkach... - To bardzo miłe... - czułam jak mocno się rumienię. Spuściłam delikatnie głowę, trochę zawstydzona i onieśmielona. - Cudnie się rumienisz. Speszona mruknęłam sprzecznie pod nosem. - S-sam też czerwony j-jesteś! - nie no, nie chcę się jąkać! Chichotałam zadowolona pod nosem. Począł mnie przedrzeźniać. I specjalnie to wydłużał. - S-s-sam cze-cze-czerwony... - Eejj... !! - krzyknęłam niby oburzona, ale wypowiedź tą przerywał mi głęboki śmiech. Nicholas również zaniósł się delikatnym śmiechem. - No dobraa, już nie będę. - uśmiechnął się zalotnie do mnie. Nasze spojrzenia znów się skrzyżowały. Patrzył mi przez dłuższą chwilę prosto w oczy, czym mnie onieśmielał. Zatopiłam wzrok w jego niebiesko-szaro-zielone tęczówki, w których pod wpływem jaskrawego słońca pomniejszyły się źrenice. Nicholas zbliżył powoli twarz ku mojej. Moje zaokrąglone oczy przyglądały się nadal rysom jego twarzy. Zawitały mu na niej rumieńce. Wzajemnie wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje twarze. W pewnym momencie Nicholas zbliżył swoją twarz na tyle, by złapać swoimi wargami za moje. Zamieniło się to w delikatny pocałunek. Przymknęliśmy oczy. Coś łaskotało mnie w brzuchu. Czułam tak zwane uniesienie. To bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Przeszedł mnie pieszczotliwy dreszczyk. Chwilę potem pocałunek się pogłębił. Czy Nicholas zdoła zataić, zamazać moje myśli o Adrienie? Czy jedynie tylko mi się to wydaje? Rozdział 17 Wreszcie czułam się w miarę szczęśliwa. Po spotkaniu z Nicholasem byłam naprawdę zadowolona, wprawił mnie w dobry, optymistyczny nastrój. Tego właśnie mi było trzeba po ostatnich przykrych wydarzeniach. Achh, cieszę się naprawdę, że go mam! Rozbawia mnie, troszczy się o mnie, cały czas mi towarzyszy, gotowy zawsze stanąć w mojej obronie. Ten chłopak ma super charakter. Na pewno jest lepszy od Adriena. I jestem przekonana, że bardziej go lubię niż Adriena. I kto ci w to uwierzy? Przecież i tak twoje myśli skupiają się bardzo wielokrotnie w ciągu każdego dnia na tym dupku, brną do niego. Ta jasne. Jakbym ja go jeszcze kochała, pffff, hahahah... To z jakiej racji znów wróciłaś do niego myślami? ...Tak po prostu... Od czasu do czasu się zjawi taka myśl... Bo w końcu był moim kolegą... Oj Mari, Mari. Szykowałam się do szkoły. Czyli jak zazwyczaj, codzienna rutyna - budzik, łazienka, śniadanie, szkoła. Dziś w moje myśli wplatał się bardziej Nicholas. W końcu wczorajszego dnia mnie pocałował... Bardzo wesoło i w miłej atmosferze spędza się z nim czas. Wydaje mi się, że popadam też w lekkie zauroczenie. To chyba dobrze... Nicholas naprawdę się stara. Jak na razie. Oby tylko nie okazał się taki jak Adrien... Nie. On nie jest taki. Zachowuje się w ogóle inaczej niż Adrien. I dlaczego ja porównuję tak dobrego chłopaka do tego kompletnego dekla?! Uchh, nie ma co porównywać, wystarczy rzucić ledwie okiem i już widać, który jest atrakcyjniejszy! Oczywiście Nicholas! A za Adrienem to ja już nawet w ogóle nie tęsknię Hahahah... Nie no, ty to potrafisz mnie rozbawić Ta, niby czym? "Już nawet nie tęsknię" ehe No oczywiste to chyba jest Uhm bardzoo ale chyba coś na odwrót Yy, nie? Widzę, że to ty zawsze wydłużasz o nim temat, więc sama za nim tę... Ha! Znowu przegryw, bo jestem tobą! Szłam szkolnym korytarzem, ładny szatyn od razu przyuważył mnie i szeroko uśmiechnął się na mój widok. Posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech, po czym schyliłam się do swojej niebieskiej szafki, po zmienne obuwie. Gdy skończyłam je zmieniać, zamknęłam szafkę i obrzuciłam radosnym spojrzeniem Nicholasa, który stał tuż obok. — Znów ci powtórzę... — zwróciłam się do niego, wesoła — super było wczoraj. — zarumieniłam się, a usta rozciągnęły mi się w szczerym i bardzo pogodnym uśmiechu. — Cieszę się bardzo... — również błogo się uśmiechnął. Jego policzki były nieco zaczerwienione. * * * Na jednej z przerw gdy rozmawiałam z Nicholasem, zauważyłam niedaleko siedzącą Cleo, która wlepiła w nas wzrok i uśmiechała się lekko pod nosem, widocznie czymś rozbawiona. Wróciłam do rozmowy z nim, chichotałam i ochoczo przyglądałam mu się podczas tej wymiany słów. Po chwili jednak znów zwróciłam głowę w jej stronę. Obserwowała nas rozweselona. Gdy przerwa się skończyła i musieliśmy powrócić do klasy, usiadła ze mną właśnie Cleo. — Co cię tak bawi? — spytałam zainteresowana. — Słodko razem wyglądacie. — powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem i wyciągając potrzebne książki z plecaka. — Serio? — spojrzałam na nią. — No tak. To widać... Macie się ku sobie. — uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Patrzyłam gdzieś w bok z lekko rozciągniętymi ustami. Cieszyłam się z tego co mówi. Nicholas chyba naprawdę pomaga mi przyćmić nękające myśli, w których wyjątkowo narzuca się postać Adriena. Wierzę, że pomoże mi zapomnieć o tym dupku. Może rzeczywiście mamy się ku sobie? Bo wprawdzie ten ładny szatyn ma wiele cech, które mi odpowiadają, które mi się podobają. Troszczy się w mojej sprawie o każdy szczegół. To bardzo miłe uczucie mieć taką osobę. Bardzo doceniam, że go mam, myślę, że to byłby skarb mieć tak dobrego i szlachetnego chłopaka. A mówią: "Doceń to co masz, nim będzie za późno". Nie mam też zamiaru inaczej postępować. Jak na razie dziewczyny z klasy z paczki Chloe, właściwie, które były w paczce Chloe, przestały się mnie już ciągle czepiać i dokuczać. Przy Chloe pozostała jeszcze blond-włosa Cathy. Ale na pewno prędzej czy później odwróci się od niej, tak jak cała reszta. W końcu przejrzały na oczy, jeju jak się cieszę, że mnie już nie dręczą. Jestem Nicholasowi za to bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna. W końcu to on rozpoczął sprawę przeciwko Chloe. Zyskałam dzięki niemu spokój, zabrał ze mnie codzienny stres. Czy wreszcie wszystko zacznie się układać? No nie była bym taka pewna heh Zamknij się głupia pesymistko. Uu, kropka nienawiści, coś dzisiaj ostro widzę Ty to potrafisz dodać komuś otuchy, naprawdę... Cieszę się, że pomagam ^^ Uhm ta... Mieliśmy w tej chwili lekcje języka francuskiego, siedziałam oczywiście razem z Nicho. Ten chłopak poprawiał mi nastrój. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało... — Dobrze, a teraz mam dla was specjalne zadanie. — zakomunikowała nauczycielka, gdy już skończyła nam dyktować podpunkty do zeszytu, które zapisywaliśmy. — Słuchajcie, macie za zadanie ładnie rozpisać mi każdy z tych punktów odnosząc się do książki. Myślę, że już wszystko jasno objaśniłam. Praca jest na pół lekcji. Dawać, dawać. — oznajmiła. Omawialiśmy właśnie jedną z przeczytanych lektur. — Będziecie pracować w trójkach, mhm... —objęła wzrokiem klasę, po czym zaczęła przyłączać kolejno osoby do trzyosobowych grup. Echh, te grupy niekoniecznie zawsze zwiastują coś dobrego... Obyśmy tylko mieli z Nicholasem w grupie jakieś sympatyczne osoby... Ale ja chcę z nim pracować w parze sama! Ja go lubię. Wyjątkowo. Wmawiaj sobie, wmawiaj, bekę mam z tego Głupia podświadomość! Najpierw każesz mi się odkochać, a teraz mi to utrudniasz! Zostali jeszcze Chloe i Adrien. Ostatni, bez pary. Cóż, nic dziwnego, po prostu nikt nie chciał pracować z tymi nadętymi sknerami. — Adrien... Chloe... — nauczycielka rozejrzała się po klasie i jej wzrok, niestety, zatrzymał się na nas. Tak podejrzewałam. Przecież ten dzień po prostu musiał być czymś zepsuty. — Wy dołączycie do Marinette i Nicholasa. Ja pier... No świetnie! Blondynka obejrzała się za siebie, spojrzała na mnie najpierw z niechęcią, a potem posłała mi nieszczery uśmiech. A myślałam, że będzie się nauczycielce sprzeciwiać i coś pyskować... Uchh, pewnie chce mi zrobić na złość, uwielbia się wyżywać na tych cichych, grzecznych, skromnych i nie kłótliwych. Mówiłam. Wstali od swojej ławki i dosiedli się do nas. Umiejscowili się na przeciwko nas. Obrzuciłam Chloe odpychającym spojrzeniem, ale ona to zlekceważyła i wlepiła wzrok w Adriena. Wyciągnęła do niego ręce i pogłaskała jego gęste, złociste włosy. On też patrzył jej prosto w oczy, posyłając przy tym słodki uśmiech. Obserwowałam każdy czuły gest z obu stron. No po prostu świetna współpraca będzie z nimi, już to widzę! — Co się tak lampisz? — warknęła do mnie niespodziewanie. — Co, może zazdrosna jesteś? —dodała zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Ta jasne kurde, zazdrosna! Jeszcze czego! — Wiesz co, zajmij się lepiej pracą. — fuknęłam ze zniechęceniem. Prychnęła śmiechem. — Chloe odwal się. Marinette nie ma najmniejszego sensu współpracować z tymi dwojga... —zwrócił się do mnie szatyn — Zróbmy to sami. A oni nie będą mieli uzupełnionej notatki no i kiepsko dla nich... — wypowiedział się Nicholas i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, lekko do mnie. Chloe stale wpatrywała się w Adriena jakby podziwiała właśnie najpiękniejszy obraz świata. Pffff, jakby on miał w sobie cokolwiek pociągającego, ładnego, cha, cha, cha, cha... dobry żart, pękam ze śmiechu! Ej... Chyba... Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosna? NIE! Chyba nie... Nie no jak, o Adriena?!?!?! Nie bądź śmieszna! Kto w ogóle zdołałby być zazdrosny o tego jełopa! ... Wsadź se ten trzykropek! Jeszcze ty będziesz jakieś głupoty pleść, weź przestań, zastanów ty się w ogóle co mówisz! Czujesz zazdrość. Skup się na pracy. No już, już... No chyba ty pff xD Zapomniałaś, że jesteśmy tymi samymi osobami tak jakby Och... Obejmowałam mordeczym wzrokiem Chloe, która ciągle w jakiś sposób czepiała się uparcie Adriena. Ułożyła dłonie na jego policzkach, przez co zakipiało we mnie z zazdrości. Tak, z zazdrości. Przyznaję się, że no może troszenieczkę zazdrosna jestem... Troszenieczkę, cha, cha! A ty to się znasz oczywiście lepiej No pewnie, podświadomość raczej nie kłamie, naucz się w końcu Tia... — Co moja śliczna? — odezwał się czule blondyn. Oczywiście do tej parszywej zołzy. Zupełnie nie mogłam się skupić na zadaniu, które mieliśmy wykonać. Cholera, zabierzcie ich stąd, bo zwariuję! Kretyni! Nienawidzę ich! Ja go zabiję własnymi rękoma! Przekonacie się! Mhm, jaka agresja, trzymam Cię za słowo I po co ty się tak nimi przejmujesz? Przecież ci nie dogryzają, więc czemu nie możesz zająć się wreszcie pracą?! Racja... Wyrzuć tą zazdrość. Widzisz przecież jaki jest Adrien. Cham. Być zazdrosna o takiego drania to wstyd! Gdybym ja była zazdrosna... Skup się na pracy . Dobrze . Przekonasz się, że nie jestem. No, no, tak, tak xD Adrien złapał ją za ręce. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, obserwowałam z rozpaczą i gniewem każdy ich gest. A raczej z obsesyjną zazdrością... Która zaczęła przeradzać się już we wstrętną zawiść. W pewnym momencie poczułam lekkie szturchnięcie z boku w rękę. Uprzytomniłam sobie, że obok siedzi pracujący sumiennie nad zadaniem Nicholas. A ja jak głupia, tylko się na nich gapię. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, tak samo on mi. Wskazał mi delikatnie gestem głowy na zeszyt, w ten sposób porozumiewawczo pokazując, żebym zajęła się wreszcie pisaniem. Natychmiast przeczytałam od nowa podpunkty i z trudem zabrałam się do pracy. Nauczycielka z pewnością będzie nam to sprawdzać, muszę coś napisać, bo będzie przypał... A już w szczególności Chloe i Adrien mnie wyśmieją, że byłam zazdrosna aż do tego stopnia by zupełnie nie móc skupić się na wcale nieskomplikowanym zadaniu. Razem z Nicholasem dokończyliśmy pisać, na szczęście w pełni wyrobiliśmy się z czasem. Większość wprawdzie zrobił on, ponieważ mój wzrok wciąż uparcie wędrował do miziających się obywateli przy naszej ławce. Ugh. Ja nie wiem co ja bym zrobiła bez Nicho. — No dobrze, pierwsi swoją pracę odczytają Adrien i Chloe, którzy stale zajmują się nie tym co trzeba! — krzyknęła w ich stronę nauczycielka. — My jeszcze nie mamy. — wytłumaczył się Adrien jak jakieś dziecko. Żałosny. Ja pierdziele, nie wierzę, naprawdę spodobał mi się taki kompletny idiota? Fuuuj Już chyba ze sto razy przezwałaś go w myślach i wciąż go... heh — Przeczytajcie tyle ile macie. — rozkazała. — Niech pani da nam spokój. — odezwała się oburzona Chloe. Jejku, jaka ona jest prymitywna. Nie znoszę jej, uważa, że wszystko jej się należy. — Chloe, Adrien, otrzymujecie jeden za pracę na lekcji. A poza tym uwaga trafi do waszych rodziców, dosyć tego. — oznajmiła im oschle, wpadając w lekki gniew. No i bardzo dobrze, należało im się! — I bardzo dobrze! — wykrzyknął Nicholas. Zaskoczona spojrzałam na niego. Czy on czyta mi w myślach??... Niektórzy odczytali swoją pracę, a potem nareszcie Chloe z Adrienem musieli wrócić na swoje miejsce. Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy odeszli. Czułam i kątem oka widziałam, że Nicholas mi się ciekawie przygląda. Ja jednak nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, gdyż zbyt bardzo skupiały ją nachodzące mnie nachalnie przytłaczające myśli o czułościach Adriena z Chloe. Jejku, dlaczego ja się tak nimi okropnie przejmuję? Zawsze za bardzo wszystko do siebie biorę i się tylko nakręcam. Każdą inną dziewczynę z pewnością nie interesował by już taki kretyn. Spokojnie, mnie też on nie interesuje, ani trochę! Możecie wierzyć mi na słowo! Nie kłam słońce Rozdział 18 Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, wszyscy pospiesznie wyszliśmy z klasy. Na przerwie usiadła koło mnie na naszej ławeczce moja orzechowooka koleżanka. Zdaje się, iż coraz częściej ze sobą rozmawiamy. Nie sądziłam, że mogę ją polubić. A jednak. Ludzie się zmieniają, szczegół tylko czy na lepsze czy na gorsze. Adrien należy do tych drugich. Chociaż... W sumie nie, bo on się w ogóle z charakteru nie zmienił. Jestem prawie przekonana, że zawsze był bezczelny i zimny. I jest tylko coraz gorzej... Przykro mi z tego powodu. Tak na poważnie to... Bardzo bym chciała... żeby... Moja świadomość co do charakteru Adriena, jednak się myliła... No nie! Ty znowu o nim! Znowu! Wszystko słyszę! Co?! Nie! Masz przecież Nicholasa, w ogóle go nie doceniasz. Nawet Cleo się zmieniła, wyobraź sobie, tego też nie doceniasz. Tylko ciągle rozpamiętujesz uporczywie Adriena! Masz obsesję!... Powiedz za co ty go kochasz? Za to, że się Tobą zwyczajnie zabawił, jak każdą inną czy może za to, że Cię do głębi zranił? Nie... Nie! Za... za nic! A poza tym ja go nie kocham! Udowodnij heh Ech... no z tym to może być już mały problemik... Gdy z nią dyskutowałam na bliższe tematy, o dziwo nie ujrzałam stojącego gdzieś w pobliżu Nicholasa i wpatrującego się we mnie. Wyjątkowo, nie było go ze mną na piętrze. Na następnej lekcji mój szatyn usiadł sam w ławce. Tymczasem ja z Cleo. Siedział w ogóle w innym rzędzie, z przodu. Patrzyłam na niego tęskno, chciałam z nim przebywać, rozbawiał mnie, przyjemnie mi przy nim było. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że stale mnie pilnuje. W pewnej chwili zwrócił głowę w moją stronę, aczkolwiek nie posłał mi żadnego ciepłego uśmiechu, rzucił mi tylko krótkie spojrzenie bez wyrazu, a kolejno powrócił do tępego patrzenia w swój zeszyt. Zwiesił nad nim głowę. Jeszcze przez moment przyglądałam mu się. Raczej, co niecodzienne, nie zerkał na mnie od dłuższego czasu na lekcji. Na kolejnej to samo, nie siedział ze mną, nie zerkał. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że może być o coś zły. Tylko niby o co? Nie zupełnie wiem o co mu chodzi... Uraziłam go czymś? Może odezwałam się jakoś nie tak? A może przesadzam i mam jakieś zbędne wyobrażenia. Wówczas na kolejnej z przerw postanowiłam do niego zagadnąć. Szedł właśnie korytarzem, widziałam z dala jego granatową bluzę. Dogoniłam go. — Nicholaas? — odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie błyszczącymi, jak zawsze, oczyma.— Ymm... jaką teraz mamy lekcję? — wzięłam pierwszy lepszy temat do rozmowy. — Chemię.— mruknął pod nosem. Uśmiechałam się do niego, odwzajemnił ten gest, jednakże w bardzo nie wielkim stopniu. — Idę tam, pogadam z Maxem.— powiedział jakoś bez energii i odwrócił się na pięcie. Och, nie rozumiem! Jest jakiś dziwny dzisiaj... może przeanalizujmy od kiedy tak się zachowuje. Przy pisaniu wypracowania normalnie jeszcze ze mną rozmawiał, jak zawsze, z uśmiechem, z pogodą ducha, starając się mnie rozbawić. Potem jednak pani przyłączyła nas do grup i musiałam wtedy znosić te czułe słówka Adriena skierowane do Chloe i na odwrót. Zabraliśmy się do... a właściwie on zabrał się do pracy. Bo ja och, musiałam wlepiać zazdrosny wzrok w tych żenujących ludzi. Później Nicho szturchnął mnie, jakby zwróciwszy mi uwagę, że muszę pokombinować nad zadaniem i przywróciwszy jednocześnie na ziemię. Czułam, że po tym jeszcze nie raz na mnie zerkał, ale ja uparcie obserwowałam... Adriena. Wydaje mi się, że Nicholas usiłował też w ten sposób właśnie odwrócić moją uwagę od tej dwójki. Zwariowałabym gdybym miała robić z nimi pracę sama. Oni na moich oczach by się czule miziali, jeszcze całowali, a ja taka sama, z mocno dokuczliwą już zazdrością. Bardzo nie lubię tego uczucia, to wstrętne uczucie. Więc cóż się dzieje z tym Nicholasem? Kiedy było już po lekcjach ponownie podjęłam próbę zagadania do niego. Zachowuje się, jakby coś go dręczyło. On odkąd przyszedł pomaga mi we wszystkich sprawach, troszczy się o każdy szczegół. Z tej racji też powinnam była od razu go pocieszyć. Tak się złożyło, że jego szafka, przy której właśnie zmieniał buty, była tuż obok mojej. — Nicholas? Odprowadzisz mnie? — zapytałam mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi. — Tak.— odparł, jednak coś go dręczyło, w jego głosie wyczułam... zawód? Ale dlaczego? Czy coś się stało? Również pospiesznie zmieniłam obuwie i wyszliśmy razem ze szkoły. Tym razem nie złapaliśmy się za ręce. Przez chwilę idąc przy sobie, milczeliśmy. Ja po raz kolejny odezwałam się dzisiejszego dnia jako pierwsza. Najpierw westchnęłam ciężko. — Posłuchaj, bo... — zaczęłam niepewnym tonem — mam wrażenie, że coś cię dręczy... No wiesz, chodzisz dziś taki... Wyglądasz na strutego... Czymś przejętego. Przetarł palcem w pobliżu oka, zazwyczaj taki gest oznacza, iż nie chcemy ciągnąć rozmowy dalej, brnąć w jakiś dany temat. — Och, Mari... — nabrał powietrza — no bo echh... chodzi o to, że... Chodzi mi o to, że... — powtarzał się, stresował, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam czym takim... — Bo wtedy na lekcji, kiedy pracowali z nami w grupie Chloe i Adrien, to znaczy... Sami pracowaliśmy, ale... Ty wtedy ciągle miałaś wyraźnie skupiony wzrok na nim. Widziałem to... Widziałem nawet twoje drżące dłonie, prawdopodobnie ze zdenerwowania... Bez przerwy patrzyłaś na niego, jakbyś była... no... bardzo zazdrosna.— wydukał, dużo gestykulując rękoma. Jego wypowiedź mnie zaskoczyła. — Och no j-ja... — naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia jak mu na to odpowiedzieć, jakie usprawiedliwiające argumenty podać... Westchnęłam znów, ociężale wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Przez moment milczałam. Przez dłuższy moment. Cholera, i jak ja mam się wytłumaczyć?? Mów prawdę. Po prostu go kochasz i tyle. Mhm... Mam powiedzieć Ad... Nicholasowi, że go kocham? Nie udawaj, że Adrien nie przyszedł Ci na myśl. Lol, jaki Adrien? O kim ty mówisz, jest taki? Oj Mari, Mari... — Echh no... — stękałam coś bezsensu pod nosem, kompletnie nie mając pomysłu jak się wymigać. — Tęsknisz za nim, prawda? — Nie! — wykrzyczałam prawie natychmiast oburzona.— J-jak w ogóle możesz... Mogło ci to przyjść na m-myśl! — fuknęłam. Byłam bardzo rozdrażniona i poirytowana stwierdzeniem szatyna. Ale jest przynajmniej prawdziwe. Phi! Dobry żart Ci powiem! Nienawidzę cię podświadomościo. Jeszcze mnie polubisz za tyle prawdy. Jasne, a możesz sobie być przekonana, i tak to niczego nie zmieni, chacha Pożyjemy, zobaczymy Tia Czułam jak do oczu napływają mi delikatne łzy. Spuściłam głowę. Nie chciałam, żeby to widział, nie chcę by ktokolwiek widział moje łzy, nie chcę współczucia! Patrzyłam tępo w chodnik, którym podążaliśmy. Jedna uparcie wydostała się z mojego oka. Natychmiast z przejęciem pozbyłam się palcem z policzka kryształowej kropli. — Marinette? — zatrzymał się, stanął przede mną i popatrzył uważnie na mnie. Dwoma palcami uniósł mój podbródek ku górze. I z pewnością zobaczył gromadzące się w moich oczach łzy, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozdrażniło. — Ejj... — objął mnie. Ułożył delikatnie dłoń na mojej głowie, na moich czarnych włosach, i przytulił ją do swojego torsu, przycisnęłam nos do jego bluzy.— Nie chciałem... Nie... — mówił czule, co choć troszkę mnie ukoiło. Załkałam. — Tak to prawda... Tęsknię za nim... — poddałam się swoim uczuciom i swojej podświadomości. Przyznałam się. Przed nim i przed samą sobą, na głos. Tęsknię, boli, ale wierzę, że Nicholas już niedługo to zmieni. Trzeba po prostu jeszcze trochę poczekać. Chociaż słowo "trochę" dla każdego, w zależności od sytuacji, ma nieco inne znaczenie... — Ale wyleczę się z niego! — wykrzyczałam mu w twarz, przynajmniej starałam się wykrzyczeć, bo mój głos się załamywał.— Nicholas, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że ciebie mam! - uśmiechnęłam się szczerze do niego przez łzy. I to była prawda. Nie wiem jakbym sobie bez niego poradziła... Czułabym się taka samotna... — Obiecuję, że dołożę wszelkich starań, byś o nim tyle nie myślała. — posłał mi jeden z tych przesłodkich uśmiechów. — Dziękuję. Ja naprawdę... Staram się... Z-zapomnieć... — zacisnęłam powieki, żeby nie wydostały się z nich kolejne łzy. — Cicho, cicho... — wyszeptał ze spokojem i znowu mnie przytulił. Tym razem jeszcze mocniej. Czułam się przy nim bezpieczna, ufałam mu. On jest tak bardzo kochany. Czemu ja jeszcze się w nim nie zakochałam? A może to niedługo nastąpi? Kto wie! W końcu przyznałaś mi rację B) Co? Nie udawaj, nie udawaj! Podświadomość zawsze kłamie. Mhmm intensywny zapach ironii w tym czuję Ona właśnie mówi prawdę Pff Tylko, że jej prawda jest... za przeproszeniem totalnie do dupy. Oj tam, nie zawsze Ciekawe... Poczekaj do końca słoneczko... Chwila, co? Nic, nic... Jakaś tajemnicza się zrobiłaś Schowaną głowę w jego czarnej bluzie, uniosłam teraz ku górze. Przez moment przypatrywałam się jego twarzy. Wlepił we mnie wzrok, zatrzymał go na moich ustach, przez co przeszedł mnie ciepły prąd. Chcąc pozbyć się ciężaru w duszy i jakby zatrzeć to, do czego się przyznałam, przylgnęłam ustami do jego ust. Poczułam słodki smak. To było przyjemne. Nicholas, zadowolony pogłębił nieco pocałunek. Stawał się coraz bardziej łapczywy, ale nie do przesady. Muszę zapomnieć o Adrienie, muszę, muszę, muszę, muszę! Powodzenia hehe Ty mendo! Nie odzywaj się więcej! Prawda prędzej czy później się wyłoni Aha? Nie wiem co mam poprzez to rozumieć, naprawdę... Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie by zaczerpnąć tchu, widziałam szeroki, szczery uśmiech na twarzy Nicholasa. Na mojej też się taki pojawił. Jego policzki okryły "wypieki". Obdarowałam go chętnie jeszcze kilkoma delikatnymi pocałunkami. Tak jakbym chciała mu w ten sposób za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że raz, dwa odkocham się z Adriena. Rozdział 19 Zapomnę o nim. Na pewno mi się uda. To tylko kwestia czasu. Trzeba po prostu zająć się własnymi pasjami. No i jeszcze jakie szczęście, że przytrafił mi się Nicholas. On powinien odegrać w tym największą rolę... Pocałunek i to wszystko, co działo się gdy byliśmy porwani, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Chciał się pobawić i tyle. Tylko po co on to zrobił? Bo jest zimnym draniem? Mhm... Ale... Dla ciebie może te wszystkie chwile miały jakieś większe znaczenie, ale dla niego... Zapewne żadne. Przykro mi z tego powodu... A daj spokój, będziesz wspominać jakiegoś dupka? On nawet nie zasługuje by o nim myślano! Masz rację podświadomościo... Muszę zapomnieć. Bezsensu się łudzę, miałam jednak nadzieję, że coś jeszcze z tego może będzie... Że Adrien się zmieni. Nie. On się nie zmieni. Spójrz na to optymistycznie: Czy to właśnie nie lepiej, że w końcu przejrzałaś na oczy i z nim zerwałaś? Przecież wreszcie przestałaś się z nim męczyć, nie sądzisz? Zastanów się, gdybyś dalej z nim była to wszystko potoczyłoby się dla ciebie jedynie gorzej... Chloe i jej paczka znów by na ciebie prawdopodobnie najeżdżały, on ponownie by cię wyśmiał, ciągle by kłamał. Czy nie lepszy jest szczery, czuły i dobry Nicho, który zawsze staje w twojej obronie? Widać naprawdę, że zależy mu na tobie. Zrozum to. I zacznij działać bez przytłaczających myśli o Adrienie. Masz rację... Szkoda, że wcześniej cię nie słuchałam... No to już nie użalaj się moja droga, tylko zacznij działać. Zacznij żyć bez myśli o tym idiocie. Ona ci tylko zaburza pozytywne myślenie. Chociaż wbrew pozorom, Adrien to dosyć skomplikowany chłopak... Różnie bywało... Wydaje się być jednak strasznie niezdecydowany, mimo wszystko... A jeśli coś jeszcze kieruje jego tchórzowskim zachowaniem? Znajdowałam się teraz w szkole. Szukałam mojego najlepszego kolegi. - Hej! - przywitałam się pierwsza z radością gdy zatrzymał na mnie wzrok. Podbiegłam do niego. Miał na uwadze każdy mój najmniejszy ruch. - Hej.- uśmiechnął się do mnie słodko. Promieniał.- Jak u ciebie, w porządku wszystko? - Taak. - wyszczerzyłam się. I znowu miałam okazję zatopić wzrok w jego pięknych, niebiesko-zielono-szarych oczach. - Dzisiaj już nie będę strzelał fochów jak wczoraj.- puścił mi oko.- Po prostu nie podobało mi się jak na niego patrzysz... No rozumiesz chyba... - zarumienił się widocznie. - Rozumiem. Ale nie mówmy już o tym. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego pogodnie. - Mari? - No? - A dałabyś się... Chciała byś się znowu może ze mną spotkać po lekcjach, dzisiaj? - złożył propozycję i nieco poczerwieniał. Tak, znowu spotkanie, to dobry pomysł! Nicholas zawsze poprawia mi nastrój, rozwesela i dużo ze mną o wszystkim dyskutuje. Zamiast zatruwać sobie życie myślami o Adrienie, zastąpię je myślami o Nicholasie. - Tak.- powiedziałam ze zdecydowaniem.- Lubię spędzać z tobą czas. - Ja z tobą też. To chyba już zdążyłaś zauważyć... - zarechotał. - Oj taak. Może wstąpimy po drodze do kawiarni? Mają tam pyszne lody. - zaproponowałam. - No pewnie, możemy. Tej co mi pokazywałaś? Przytaknęłam. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Weszliśmy do klasy. Zajęcia minęły całkiem w porządku, może oprócz tego, że Chloe i Adrien przez całą lekcję okazywali sobie wzajemnie czułości, szczególnie Adrien został nimi wyjątkowo obdarowany przez Chloe. Zostali za to kilka razy upomnieni przez nauczyciela. Zresztą miałam się nimi nie przejmować. No i się nie przejmuję, SZCZERZE to w dupie ich mam. No nie, nie, w ogólee Ty się już nie próbuj odzywać nawet. Przecież to nie było tak, że całą lekcję obsesyjnie ich obserwowałaś. NIE. PRAWDA. No dobra... w sumie to muszę przyznać, że się postarałaś. Jej, podświadomość przyznaje mi rację! To prawdziwy sukces! No żebyś wiedziała W końcu zaczynasz bardziej przekierowywać się na Nicholasa. A chociaż naprawdę próbujesz. A widzisz. Mówiłam ci, że ten głupi blondyn mnie nie obchodzi. Nie zaczynaj o nim, bo zmienię zdanie. D o b r a . Było już po lekcjach, skończyliśmy wszelkie zajęcia szkolne. Razem z najlepszym przyjacielem zakładaliśmy właśnie buty przy szafkach, co chwila wymieniając się zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami, a także posyłając sobie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Ubraliśmy już buty, pozamykaliśmy na kluczyk swoje szkolne szafki. - Pójdę jeszcze na chwilę do toalety, zaraz wracam.- rzuciłam, po czym zbiegłam na dół po schodach. Nicholas poszedł za mną. - Poczekaj na mnie. - No przecież bez ciebie się nie ruszę słońce.- oznajmił zalotnie. Zachichotałam i skręciłam w bok, znajdowała się trochę dalej od piętra. W pewnym momencie zatrzymałam się jak na zawołanie. Tuż przy rogu czekała mnie bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Wybałuszyłam oczy, a buzia rozwarła mi się w zaskoczeniu, ale i rozczarowaniu. Przez to co zobaczyłam, pobladłam, moje serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Chociaż nie powinno mnie to interesować! Tuż przede mną, zaledwie metr ukryci za rogiem stali Adrien i Chloe. Blondyn oddawał jej wszystkie pocałunki z czułością. Obejmował ją w talii, namiętnie całując, ta przylgnęła do niego ciałem, między nimi nie pozostało najmniejszej szpary, blondynka kleiła się uparcie do niego. Niespodziewałam się ich. Przecież... To normalne. Zakochani okazują sobie nawzajem czułości, nie wiedziałaś Marinette? Ty wczoraj tak z Nicholasem... Zakochani... Tylko czy ja kocham Nicholasa? Pokochasz. Powinnam nie stać jak kołek, tylko ich wyminąć, ale stanęli mi na drodze, byłam zmuszona widzieć ich złączone usta. I jeszcze stali niemal przyklejeni do siebie. Powinno mnie to nie obchodzić. A już w szczególności nie boleć. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to się w końcu stanie. Już wcześniej zaczęli okazywać sobie czułości, teraz pewnie chodzą. Mówiłaś mi, że zapomnisz!... Przepraszam... Nagle oboje oderwali się na chwilę od siebie, pewnie po to, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. I wtedy Adrien od razu zauważył mnie i obrzucił bardzo zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Znacznie zaokrąglił oczy. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale jestem przekonana, iż na jego twarzy oprócz zaskoczenia, zagościł też strach. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało. A ta blond-włosa żmija posłała mi tylko złośliwy uśmiech wraz ze zwycięskim spojrzeniem. Pusta tapeciara. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, których nie zdołałam powstrzymać. Bo głupia, łudziłam się, że jemu jednak zależy... Myślałam, że może uda mi się odkochać po tylu słodkich uśmiechach Nicholasa no i ostatnim, gorącym pocałunku... Ależ jestem głupia, jejku, inna już dawno zajęła by się tym Nicholasem! Sytuacja była dość niezręczna, ja i Adrien wciąż wzajemnie patrzeliśmy na siebie. Ja z rozczarowaniem i łzami, które jeszcze nie wyłoniły się z moich oczu, a on... ze strachem. Tylko dlaczego? A może to po prostu zaskoczenie, a nie strach. Taak, zbyt bardzo komplikujesz, jak zwykle. Możesz powiedzieć swojej nadziei, że już może iść się jak najbardziej zabić. No już, skocz z mostu nadzieja. W końcu to ona umiera ostatnia. Przyszła jej kolej. Ze smutkiem odwróciłam się od znienawidzonej sceny. Szłam poprzez korytarz jak w transie, miałam wytrzeszczone oczy, w których rodziły się łzy. Miałam tego dość. Właściwie już zaczynało być super dobrze. Tylko Adrien, zawsze wszystko musi popsuć ten przygłupi, rąbany bogacz! Zwalił mi cały świat. Nie cierpię go za to. Błagam, tylko ktoś tak głupi jak ja mógł się w nim zakochać. No i... Chloe też przypadł do gustu. Wychodzi na to, że jestem tak głupia jak ona! A jeszcze po tym wszystkim robić sobie nadzieję, no pewnie, to już naprawdę trzeba mieć tupet! - Marinette! - usłyszałam za sobą dźwięk jego głosu. Czego on chce. Słyszałam za sobą jego szybkie i głośne kroki, zaczął za mną biec, więc ja też rzuciłam się w pogoń. Wybiegłam ze szkoły, kolejna łza wydostała się z mojego oka. Nie chcę go już więcej widzieć! Nigdy! Wbiegłam na chodnik, w tle za sobą posłyszałam jeszcze wołanie mojego imienia przez Nicholasa i Adriena. Po co ten przygłup za mną biegnie? Nie rozumiem! A Nicholas zrozumie... Chcę być sama i to przemyśleć, jeszcze raz spróbować zapomnieć... Musi w końcu do mnie dotrzeć, że Adrien absolutnie nie jest mi potrzebny i że tylko ciągle niszczy mnie od środka. Właściwie to on przecież nic nie robi... Żyje sobie jak chce. To ja brutalnie niszczę swoje wnętrze wspomnieniami i ciągłymi myślami o nim. To moja wina. Posłyszałam na koniec za sobą jeszcze wrzask Nicholasa pełen przerażenia. Nagle poczułam bardzo mocne pchnięcie w plecy, z moich myśli wyrwał mnie także przeraźliwy pisk opon. Upadłam na ziemię, potoczyłam się krótko. Zamknęłam oczy. Czułam silny ból w prawej ręce, byłam półprzytomna, ale jakaś otępiona. Leżałam chyba gdzieś z boku drogi, niemrawa, cała obolała. Nie mogłam się podnieść, z trudem próbowałam się poruszyć, czułam się jednak jakby ktoś nagle wyssał ze mnie wszystkie siły. Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, zobaczyć co się dzieje, aczkolwiek w sumie na nic to się zdało. Kiedy z wysiłkiem rozwarłam powieki, poczułam ostry ból głowy. Udało mi się choć troszkę otworzyć oczy, lecz wtedy jakaś ciepła kropla spadła mi na rzęsy. Zacisnęłam powieki. Gdy przetarłam dłonią przy czole, uczułam wilgoć, ciepłą ciecz, było mi bardzo słabo. Czułam też zapach spalin, nie był on jednak zbyt intensywny. - Marinette! Słyszysz mnie? - słyszałam krzyk zrozpaczonego Nicholasa gdzieś tuż nade mną. Klęczał zdaje się tuż przy mnie. Wydaje mi się, że widzę nawet Adriena i Chloe. Adrien leżał zaś chyba nade mną, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że leżę na ziemi. Zaraz potem dało się słyszeć sygnał nadjeżdżającej karetki. Podnieśli mnie delikatnie i wpakowali do wozu. Przez cały ten czas nie straciłam do końca przytomności. Mniej więcej zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół. Czułam się aczkolwiek zbyt słabo by otworzyć nawet oczy, w dodatku bolała mnie głowa, znajdywała się na niej świeża rana, nie wiem jeszcze jak wielka. Rozdział 20 Podnieśli mnie delikatnie i wpakowali do wozu. Przez cały ten czas nie straciłam do końca przytomności. Mniej więcej zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół. Czułam się aczkolwiek zbyt słabo by otworzyć nawet oczy, w dodatku bolała mnie głowa, znajdywała się na niej świeża rana, nie wiem jeszcze jak wielka. Pojazd zatrzymał się. Zaledwie parę sekund później poczułam jak mnie przenoszą. Zapewne wieźli mnie na szpitalnym łóżku do odpowiedniej sali. Czułam, że robili to dosyć prędko, pod wpływem tego delikatnie kołysałam się na łóżu. Promieniujący ból w prawej ręce dawał o sobie znać. W pewnym momencie zatrzymali szpitalne łoże. Teraz chyba znajdowałam się w jakiejś sali, w oczy raziło mnie wiosenne ładne słońce, które przebijało się przez szpitalne szyby, dodając blasku ponuremu miejscu. Czułam jak opryskiwali czymś moją ranę, było to bardzo chłodne. Bardzo słaba, wzdrygnęłam się nieco. Moje powieki nadal pozostały nierozwarte. * * * ...Piip...Piip...Piip...Piii... — Marinette? Mari? — usłyszałam czuły i zatroskany głos mojej mamy. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Ściany wokół mnie obdarowane były żółtą barwą. Zauważyłam, że oczy mamy były trochę czerwonawe. — Mamo? — mruknęłam zachrypniętym głosem, po czym rozejrzałam się wokół. — Nie martw się, będzie dobrze kochana. — powiedziała, ale jakimś takim słabym głosem. Powoli, z ostrożnością złapałam się za głowę. Gdy przejechałam po czole palcami, znajdowało się na nim coś przypominającego duży bandaż. Moje serce ożywiło się w piersi, gdy uprzytomniłam sobie całe ostatnie zdarzenie, z powodu którego tu trafiłam. Oczy zaokrągliły mi się znacznie. Zaczęłam niespokojnie oddychać. Adrien całował Chloe. Uciekłam. Pobiegł za mną. Wrzask Nicholasa. Pchnięcie i ten... pisk opon Upadek... — Gdzie Nicholas? — zapytałam pełna zmartwienia i przerażenia. — Siedzi w korytarzu. To on wezwał pogotowie. — z oka mamy spłynęła samotna łza. Jej smutny wyraz twarzy wprawiał mnie w zakłopotanie. Chociaż rozumiem ją... Każdy martwił by się o swoje dziecko. Chyba nie stało się... Coś jeszcze o czym nie wiem... Napływały mnie takie niepewne myśli, nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałam wrażenie, że stało się coś jeszcze. Jejku, co z Nicholasem? Przełknęłam ślinę. — Nic mu nie jest? — spytałam ze zmartwieniem. — Jest cały? Jak się czuje? — Nie, nie, spokojnie. Jest cały. — uśmiechnęła się, jednak za jej uśmiechem było coś ukryte. Coś z żalem. Czułam to. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak bardzo przytłaczająca jest ta wiadomość... — Mamo? — spojrzałam na nią badawczo. — Co...ś się... O co chodzi? - wykrztusiłam. Westchnęła ciężko. — Córeczko... — nabrała powietrza w płucach. Przez to napięcie i jej niepewne wdechy, bałam się co zaraz może paść z jej ust. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy do czego zmierza ta wypowiedź. — ...Adrien... Prawdopodobnie uratował ci życie. W ostatniej chwili pchnął cię, dzięki czemu uniknęłaś mocnego zderzenia z pojazdem. — przetarła łzę. Zatkało mnie. Na mojej twarzy zagościło się niemałe oszołomienie. On? Adrien? A nie Nicholas? Odezwałam się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. — J-jak? — wydukałam ledwie. — Nicholas opowiadał co się zdarzyło. Zobaczyłaś całujących się Chloe i Adriena, natychmiast wybiegłaś ze szkoły... Nicho mówił, że razem z Adrienem pobiegli za tobą. — pociągnęła nosem. — Jechał samochód, nie zauważyłaś... — jej głos załamywał się z każdym kolejnym słowem. Mi samej również zbierało się na łzy. Co ja zrobiłam... Jak mogłam się tak narazić tylko przez głupi pocałunek! — I gdyby nie Adrien... — z jej oczu spłynęły kolejne łzy, spuściła głowę i załkała. — Tak się bałam... Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Chciałam zadać pewne pytanie. Bałam się jednak co otrzymam w odpowiedzi... — A... gdzie jest Adrien? — spytałam drżącym głosem. Mama spojrzała mi z przykrością w oczy. Nie odpowiedziała. Nie. Nie. Nie. Błagam, niech powie coś dobrego, błagam. Mama milczała. Jej twarz okryła się bladym odcieniem. Z moich oczu spłynęły łzy, gdyż już wiedziałam co to może oznaczać. Ale... nie chciałam nawet dopuszczać tej myśli... Kryształowe krople ciurkiem płynęły z moich policzków. — Adrien... — zaczęła tonem pełnym żalu. — Jest w... b-bardzo złym stanie. — dokończyła, a moje usta poczęły drżeć. Razem z mamą płakałyśmy. Jejku... Rany boskie, nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! — Gdzie leży? — zapytałam niewyraźnie, poprzez stłumiony płacz, po czym zerwałam się na nogi. — Mari, leż! Jesteś taka słaba! Musisz leżeć! Załkałam cicho i pociągnęłam nosem. — A-ale ja muszę iść do Adriena! Zwinnie i desperacko odpięłam kroplówkę, przyczepioną do lewej ręki, po czym wstałam na równe nogi. — Marinette co ty robisz?! — moja mama nie była zadowolona. Krzyczała na mnie z zatroskaniem i ze strachem. — Muszę do Adriena! — zawołałam, pochlipując. I wtedy poczułam silny ból w prawej ręce, a także coś co ciążyło na szyi. Zauważyłam gips, była usztywniona. I zdaje się, złamana. — Marinette, kładź się! — rozkazała moja mama, która bardzo się o mnie bała. Podeszła i próbowała w delikatny sposób z pomocą rąk skierować mnie na szpitalne łóżko. — Rozumiem, że się o niego boisz, ale... — nie dokończyła. Prawdopodobnie nie znalazła odpowiednich słów. Przetarłam oczy i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Poruszałam się, co prawda, bardzo powoli, wciąż czułam się naprawdę słabo. Pewien ból zaczął przeszywać moją głowę. Och, co za koszmar. Moja mama starała się mnie zatrzymać, ale ja byłam zbyt uparta jeżeli chodziło o Adriena. Musiałam go zobaczyć... Chociaż... Ostatni raz... Mama wyleciała za mną z sali. Szłam przez korytarz słaba i obolała, z mojej twarzy skapywały krople słonych łez, ale z rosnącą determinacją podążałam dalej. Ujrzałam siedzącego na ławce Nicholasa. — Mari! — zawołał zmartwiony. — Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie idziesz? Pociągnęłam nosem. Na mojej twarzy malował się głęboki smutek i strach. Pokręciłam głową tylko, bo nic nie mogło przedostać się przez moje gardło. A wzdłuż policzków spłynęły kolejne, srebrzyste łzy. Nicholas natychmiast objął mnie i przytulił do siebie. Czułam szybkie tempo bicia jego serca. — Leży w sali 119. — oznajmił, wyszeptał mi do ucha, tuląc mnie, czego się nie spodziewałam. Spojrzałam mu smutno w oczy. Napisane w nich było wyraźnie, jak czarno na białym, "Wybacz, ale ja kocham Adriena." I moja podświadomość, niestety lub może stety, nie ma na to wpływu. Nie zmienię tego. — To nie twoja wina. — głos mu się załamał, a w kolorowych oczach pojawiły mu się delikatne łzy, choć widziałam jak za wszelką cenę stara się je ukryć. — Idź do niego. — powiedział smutno. Właściwie rozkazał. On mnie rozumiał. Będę kochać go za to po koleżeńsku. Przyjrzałam się jeszcze raz jego oczom, moje wyrażały w tej chwili przede wszystkim wdzięczność. — Dziękuję... — mruknęłam, w myślach składając mu znacznie bogatsze podziękowania, dziś zaś nie miałam na to nastroju. — Powiedział mi, że cię kocha. Byłam zszokowana tym co właśnie padło z ust Nicholasa. Patrzyłam na niego z iskrą radości w oczach, a także nowo narodzonej nadziei. — N-naprawdę? — Tak... Byłem u niego... Idź. — jego piękne niebiesko-zielono-szare oczy zapełnione zostały łzami. Podążałam wzdłuż korytarzem, rozglądając się za odpowiednim numerem sali. Chciałam już teraz być tylko przy Adrienie. "To tu" — pomyślałam gdy ujrzałam salę z numerem 119. Otworzyłam drzwi, moje dłonie drżały. Rozpoznałam leżącego na jednym z łóżek, blondyna. Uratował mnie. Ten, który i mnie bardzo zranił. Ocalił. W sumie... Dwa razy. Z ostrożnością, zamknęłam za sobą żółte drzwi. Gdy tak patrzyłam na nie poruszającego się, słabego Adriena, ściskało mnie za serce, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Usiadłam na szpitalnym krzesełku, które stało tuż przy jego łóżku. Miał zamknięte oczy, był bardzo blady nie poruszał się. Jego czoło również obejmował opatrunek. Tylko, że zdaje się większy i jeszcze grubszy od mojego. Z policzka zleciała mi łza. Biedny Adrien... Jego ręka równie jak moja, opatulona była przez gips, miał też opatrunek na głowie i niewielkie zadrapania na ręce.Teraz, kiedy widziałam go w takim stanie byłam skłonna wybaczyć mu wszystkie moje krzywdy. W dodatku, że leży tu z mojego powodu... Uratował mnie... Pomimo, że całował Chloe. Wyglądał tak skamieniało... Nie poruszał się. Oczy jak i usta pozostały zamknięte, bez życia. Szczerze, przerażał mnie ten widok. — Adrien? — mruknęłam cicho. Odpowiedziała mi jednak cisza, chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Załkałam. No nie. Nie! On musi... Muszą go uratować! Tak jak on mnie!... Złapałam za jego dłoń. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, była zimna. Zupełnie bez życia. Kolejne łzy spłynęły z moich policzków. Wstałam, stanęłam tuż nad nim. Zaczęłam bardzo nierównomiernie oddychać, zaciągałam powietrzem. Nagle zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej słabo. — Adrien?! — zawołałam, mój głos jednak załamywał się. W środku panikowałam. Nadal leżał zupełnie bez ruchu, bez kropli życia, nic! Jejku! Po mojej twarzy płynęły kolejne kryształowe krople. — Aadrien! — tym razem głośno zapłakałam. Moje rodzące się wciąż łzy przysłaniały mi obraz. Błagam nie teraz, błagam. Teraz kiedy mnie po raz kolejny ocaliłeś, kiedy widać, że jednak jest coś na rzeczy, kiedy mamy okazję ze sobą sam na sam porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko tym razem bez choćby odrobiny kłamstwa... Odezwij się! Wpadłam w panikę. W mojej głowie tworzyły się najczarniejsze scenariusze. Rozdział 21 — Adrien, prooszę.— rozpaczliwie potrząsałam jego dłonią. Ostre widzenie utrudniały mi łzy, ale mimo tego jestem pewna, że jego usta bardzo delikatnie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Teraz zastygłam w bezruchu, spięłam się i poczęłam z wielką uwagą, zważając jakby na każdy kolejny jakikolwiek najmniejszy jego ruch, przyglądać się mu. Nagle z jego ust wydobył się cichy szept. Natychmiast zaprzestałam głośno pochlipywać i wsłuchałam się zadowolona w jego głos. — Mari... Marinette... — mruknął bardzo słabo, ledwie słyszalnie. Sam widok tak totalnie bezsilnego i bezradnego Adriena wprawiał mnie w rozpacz. Zaczął z powolnością otwierać oczy. — Kochana, przepraszam... Bardzo cię przepraszam. Byłem zbyt bardzo tchórzem by się do tego przyznać i także by to dostrzec... Ale zrozumiałem... Zrozumiałem, że mi na Tobie zależy. Na początku... — nabrał ledwie powietrza i cały czas patrzył mi w oczy — na początku rzeczywiście chodziłem z tobą dla zabawy, nie widziałem w tym nic większego, zachowywałem się jak drań, wiem, byłem cholernym i jakże głupim egoistą!— powiedział i na chwilę przymknął oczy spuszczając brwi na dół, jakby z poniżeniem dla samego siebie.— Ale... chociaż nikomu tego nie powiedziałem... mój tato jest bardzo chory. On...— głos mu się załamał. —Zostało mu parę miesięcy życia.— Adrien załkał pod nosem ze spuszczoną głową.—Tato zawsze zapewniał mi wszystko, czego tylko zapragnąłem. Byłem głupi, myślałem, że to się nie skończy, a przynajmniej niczym się nie przejmowałem. Po chwili znów otworzył oczy, dostrzegłam w nich powstające słone łzy, których kilka zgubił w pościeli. Czyli to stąd mogło wynikać jego nienormalne zachowanie... Możliwe, że jako posiadający bogatych rodziców nastolatek pragnął wiecznie się zabawiać, bo przecież był zarozumiały, egoistyczny...Stał się zazdrosnym dupkiem. — Zawsze czułem, że coś do Ciebie mam... Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy co... Ale gdy Cię straciłem i gdy byłaś z tym Nicholasem stałem się zazdrosnym dupkiem. Gdy ciebie z nim widziałem... To po prostu stchórzyłem. Ciążyło mi to, sądziłem, że jesteś już szczęśliwa z Nicholasem i dla mnie za późno. Wybacz mi.— przypatrywał się moim oczom.— Marinette.— znów zaciągnął powietrza—Zrozumiałem, że Cię kocham. Nic nigdy tak bardzo, tak prawdziwie, nie ukoiło mojego serca jak te słowa. Poczułam wtedy ogromną radość. Byłam mocno zaskoczona, oczywiście pozytywnie. Szczerze, bardzo szeroko uśmiechnęłam się do niego. W moim oku zakręciła się nawet łezka wzruszenia. Bałam się czy to przypadkiem nie najpiękniejszy w życiu SEN. Ale nie. To nie był sen! Odwzajemnił niepewnie mój uśmiech. Zaczęliśmy przez dłuższą chwilę patrzeć sobie wzajemnie w oczy. To było magiczne. Niepewnie usiadł na materacu, robił to jednak wolno, był totalnie bez sił. Nie spuszczał ze mnie błyszczących oczu. Nachyliłam się nad nim. Nasze twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry, a oczy wzajemnie pilnowały siebie. Patrząc na jego usta, przypomniałam sobie jednak tą obrzydzającą scenę z Chloe, co sprawiło, że odsunęłam się nieco z odrazą od jego twarzy. — O co chodzi? — spojrzał mi smutno w oczy. — Chloe...— skrzywiłam się z odrazą. — Ach... Wiem... To było bardzo głupie. I nie prawdziwe... Byłem... Czułem się nieszczęśliwy, nie było mi dobrze ze sobą, ja tylko udawałem... i dręczyło mnie sumienie. Ale byłem tchórzem. W środku cierpiałem i nienawidziłem siebie za to co zrobiłem. Możesz mnie za to znienawidzić.— spojrzał gdzieś w bok, zły na siebie. —Cieszę się jednak, że zdałeś sobie sprawę...— powiedziałam. Na nowo, bardzo powoli, zbliżyłam się do jego twarzy. Wyciągnął w moją stronę jedną rękę, bo drugą miał złamaną równie jak ja. W dodatku robił to z wysiłkiem, jakby każdy ruch sprawiał mu dokuczliwy ból. Dotknął z ostrożnością moje mokre od wcześniej uronionych łez policzki. Stałam tuż nad nim, pociągnął prawie bez sił za moją dłoń, jakby dając mi znak, abym podeszła bliżej. Nachyliłam się nad nim. Zaraz potem mogłam cieszyć się, smakiem jego ust, za którym niezwykle tęskniłam. Pocałunek początkowo był bardzo delikatny, niewinny, słodki. — Obiecuję, że wynagrodzę Ci tą niesmaczną scenę.— oznajmił, po czym złożył na moich ustach kolejny, cudowny i czuły pocałunek. Chwilę później przerodził się w długi i dość łapczywy. Usta ochoczo goniły usta.— Ty już wynagrodziłeś. Uratowałeś mnie... Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało! Jejku, jak tęskniłam! Po tym co usłyszałam, jestem skłonna wybaczyć mu wszyściutko. * * * Nicholas Spoglądałem co chwila w stronę Adriena i Marinette, obrzucając ich zazdrosnym spojrzeniem. Tęskniłem za Marinette, szczerze nie podobało mi się, że nasza relacja skończyła się dawno na przyjaźni. Ale gdy widziałem ją wielce rozweseloną i zarumienioną na kolanach Adriena... rozumiałem, że nie była mi pisana. Przy Adrienie widzę ją zawsze uśmiechniętą, w jej oczach pojawia się ten magiczny błysk, z kilometra widać jak tryska tym szczęściem. Naprawdę jest mi przykro, że nie udało nam się stworzyć głębszych więzi, jednak to faktycznie było by bezsensu, nie czuła się ze mną w pełni szczęśliwa. Ja byłem tylko pocieszeniem, wsparciem. No dobra. Nie będę zaniżać swojej roli, byłem jej przyjacielem. I nadal jestem. Większość w takiej sytuacji z pewnością obraziłaby się, przestała odzywać, zerwała całkowicie kontakt ze względu na poczucie odrzucenia. To boli. Ja natomiast od razu zdecydowałem, że nie chcę się na nią "gniewać" bez żadnego powodu. Owszem, będą takie dni kiedy nie będę miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać, i to pewnie nie raz, z zazdrości, z powodu rozczarowania. Nie chcę zaś okazywać jej swojego niezadowolenia, zwłaszcza, że przeżyła już swoje, wyszedłbym tylko na wrednego zazdrośnika, który bardzo jej oczekiwał i nadal oczekuje, co mogło by tylko pójść w jedną stronę, a mianowicie pogorszyć moje relacje z nią. To nie jej wina, że mnie nie kocha - stwierdzam z bólem. Po prostu nie była moim przeznaczeniem. I chociaż nic nie mogę na to poradzić, wprawdzie... uważam, że ten blondas na nią nie zasługuje. I zawsze ośmiela się wpleść w moje myśli taka myśl, która mówi, że zająłbym się nią lepiej niż Adrien. Co prawda mamy ze sobą kontakt i czasem podyskutujemy o czymś wspólnie na wesoło, ale nie jest to już taka relacja, jak kiedyś. Jak wtedy, kiedy Adrien ją zostawił. Z jednej strony jestem piekielnie zazdrosny i zbolały w duszy, zaś z drugiej... cieszę się, że jest szczęśliwa. Muszę uszanować jej decyzję, bo nie chcę by była nieszczęśliwa ze mną. To chyba dla niej lepiej, że się już ze mną nie męczy... Epilog Minęło dobrych parę tygodni. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa będąc razem z Adrienem. Bardzo cieszę się, że do siebie wróciliśmy. A już w szczególności jestem zadowolona, że się zmienił... Uważam też, iż całkiem możliwe, że na jego zachowanie, na jego poprawę wpłynęła właśnie choroba ojca... Coś go ruszyło, wstrząsnęło nim. Dostał mocną nauczkę od życia. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że ostatnie chwile z tatą spędzi z uśmiechem. Pomogę mu, szczerze bardzo mu współczuję tej smutnej sytuacji... Nie spodziewałam się zupełnie tego. Pamiętam jak wtedy dostałam straszną wiadomość od Cleo, właśnie o jego ojcu, który leży w szpitalu, była tam razem z nim Savanna, jedna wiadomość zaś bardziej mnie przeraziła, mówiła o... przeraźliwym krzyku Adriena. Wtedy pomyślałam, że to musi być coś strasznego, martwiłam się, lecz potem... gdy tam dotarłam, pani Agreste wspomniała mi jedynie o jakimś napadzie na jej męża, nic o chorobie. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak poważna jest ta sytuacja... No ale skąd miałam wiedzieć, nie wiem czemu mama Adriena chciała to ukryć. Przykro mi. No ale w każdym razie naprawdę postaram się stale podnosić go na duchu, będę przy nim czuwać, pocieszać gdy trzeba. Kocham go. I już teraz jestem pewna, że i jego uczucia są równie prawdziwe. Zachowuje się on teraz jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, stara się, aby było mi jak najlepiej. Zachowuje się tak jak zachowywał się Nicholas gdy go nie było... A właśnie, jeżeli chodzi o niego, musiał niestety zrozumieć, że kocham Adriena. Co prawda, szkoda mi go, no ale ja nie była bym z nim w pełni szczęśliwa... Nie pociągnęło by to dalej. To Adrien jest aktualnie moim księciem. Dalej jednak pozostaliśmy z Nicholasem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, nie straciliśmy kontaktu, z czego jestem zadowolona, to dobry chłopak, zawsze gotowy pomóc, lubię go. No i to przecież między innymi dzięki niemu dziewczyny z paczki Chloe przestały mnie nękać. Moim zdaniem zachował się całkiem dojrzale, wyobraźcie sobie, nie stawiał tylko na swojej korzyści, a cieszył się naszym szczęściem. I smucił i cieszył. Bo mimo, że był zakochany, to wiedział, że i tak nie pociągnie to dalej jeżeli druga strona będzie rozmyślać ciągle o kimś innym. W tym wypadku o blondynie, na którym tak lubię zawieszać wzrok. Adrien wprawdzie jest o Nicholasa czasem zazdrosny. No ale załóżmy, że jest to pewna forma kary dla niego za tamte złe zachowanie. Bo mówią w końcu "Miłość zawsze wybacza." I owszem, wybaczyłam mu. Jestem z niego nawet dumna, że przyszedł jednak czas, że zrozumiał i zdołał mi o wszystkim szczerze powiedzieć. Jestem mu też oczywiście niezwykle wdzięczna za ocalenie, możliwe, że nawet życia... Nicholas co prawda wtedy też miał swój udział, to on wezwał dla nas ratunek. Wierzę, że i on w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś do pary. A co do dziewczyn z paczki Chloe, ostatnio zagaduję trochę z nimi, aczkolwiek nie mamy jakichś bliższych relacji ze sobą. Ale wprawdzie bez Chloe okazały się być atrakcyjniejsze. Blond-włosa żmija natomiast również wreszcie odpuściła wieczne dogryzanie mi. Poza tym została całkiem sama, jej dawne koleżanki raczej się do niej nie odzywają. I bardzo dobrze. Ma za swoje. A i... mam satysfakcję, bo wygrałam z podświadomością. Mówiła, że Adrien to drań. To znaczy, to akurat święta prawda wtedy BYŁA, ale mówiła też, że mój blondyn się nie zmieni. A jednak. Życie przynosi wiele niespodzianek. I tych rozczarowujących, ale też naprawdę zadowalających. Możemy się czegoś nie spodziewać, bać się co będzie dalej, sądzić, że zawalił nam się cały świat i jest tylko gorzej. Czasem jednak sprawa, która początkowo nas przytłacza, może obrócić się w korzyść. I szczęście dla nas. Trzeba wierzyć, że będzie dobrze. Bo po burzy zawsze wstaje piękne słońce. Trzeba jednak przeczekać by to osiągnąć. Dokładnie tak Marinette. A no żebyś wiedziała niemądralo. Phi, raz się tylko pomyliłam i będziesz mnie tu pouczać. Tylko niech ten Adrien dba o Ciebie, uważaj, bo będę miała rację. Zobaczysz, będzie dbał. No trzymam Cię za słowo. ---- Za wszystkie komentarze dziękuję! <3 Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, fajnie jakbyście zostawili też swoją opinię ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania